Brutal Passions
by DemonTsunami
Summary: Kaoru only wants to find her enslaved brother, to escape her sadistic fiance, and finally regain her life. Standing in her way are dirty police, pirates, and a formidable Captain Battousai, who seems intent on having his way, with or without her consent
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **To those, if any, shaking their head and going "WTF, why no update" on my other story, heh *Sweat Drop* I have your answer in the form of a story. My second love, Kenshin, has stolen my creative flow.

Warning **DANGER** Will Robinson **DANGER**: FYI, all ye faint of heart or prepubescent of body, this is not a kid-friendly story, hence the **M rating**. There's not much language, just **S.E.X**. if you catch my D.R.I.F.T. Even this chapter has a lime flavor, kay? And it's a spicy **not-completely-consensual sort**, so as I have made plain, if you are a prude or youngster, shield thy eyes. Travel no farther. Ect. Ect.

**Chapter ONE: Lacking a Clever Title**

_What are tears? _

_But a ripple of consequence _

_In our souls_

_That leaks out our eyes_

Kaoru let the tear drop slide mostly down her finger; the perfect translucent orb trailed the ridges of her skin with jerky progress, leaving a moist trail behind. Without thinking, her tongue darted out, catching the salty drop on her tongue with a distant expression. It tasted like pain.

"Jou-chan?" Sanosuke's worried voice, devoid of its usual chipper note, questioned her apprehensively.

She stared at her friend with a wry smile; he looked so incredibly young to her, though she knew logically this was a ridiculous thought to have about a man three years her senior. His ruffled hair, always looked as if it battled itself, sticking out in a pitiful attempt to escape the red head band that managed to keep the unruly strands from getting into the warrior's eyes.

_Why not cut it?_ She'd suggested. He'd clutched his heart, staring at her as if she'd told him to pluck the moon from the sky. _And RUIN years of perfection? _He inquired in mock hurt, _Jou-chan, we must think of the ladies who would weep at the very mention._ Stroking his pointed locks he'd retreated, muttering about women and their desire to meddle with things that were perfectly fine as they were. 

"Hai?" she kept her tone gruff, her voice low and hoarse as Sano had instructed her.

"The men will talk if they see you cry," his eyes tightened at the corners, it pained him to be so callous, but she realized it was for the best. Wiping her hands on the rough fabric of her borrowed clothes she nodded, turning back to stare at the sloshing froth of the ocean's waves.

"A year," she fought the burn at her eyes, refusing to shed a tell-tale tear and give herself away, "He might be- he could-" Breathe_ Kamiya, your suffering will not save him_.Her inner chide did not stop the horrible images from surfacing, she saw her memories dancing in the water's turbulent surface, mocking her strength of will with immeasurable loss. "What if we're too late?" It was mere luck that her voice was hoarse with emotion; she'd forgotten her disguise in the midst of her inner turmoil.

"You there, cabin boy!" A chilly command froze them both, tension radiating from their similarly bent poses. Sano had warned her of the captain, though he was supposedly a good friend of Sano's, his demeanor was that of an angered bear, attack first, question after. She was to stay as far away from the disreputable crew as reasonably possible, but as a lowly boy working in the kitchen's she found herself thrust into their company at alarming frequency.

_Thank goodness for my flat chest,_ she smirked, never once would she have believed having such a child-like frame would be beneficial. Her muscles were slim and toned from her art of sword, hair cropped and features abstracted beneath the woolen cap she frequently wore; she passed well as a young boy.

"Hai, captain?!" Her yelled came with a slight crack to her voice, but the glowering man didn't so much as look at her as he completed his order.

"Scrub the deck! Mend the nets," his amber eyes flashed to her pale and dirtied features with a sharp intensity, "On my ship, we don't bother with lazy scallywags; we simply throw them over, are we clear?" She nodded, swallowing dryly as his steps continued on with a demanding clunk, everything about that man made her want to cringe.

His every word and action was dictated to intimidate, to command attention and obedience, her surprise at seeing such a young and delicate looking man as captain was too quickly overshadowed by the fearful awe he seemed to inflict in every crew member. No man carried so much respect on these harsh seas unless he was either very honorable, or very deadly, staring at the pirate's retreat she was definitely betting on the latter.

"Sanosuke!" the glowering man reappeared, scrutinizing the pair beneath him with a fiery golden gaze, "my quarters, Now."

"Hai, Kenshin," Sano smirked; winking at her after the captain had gone. "Don't fret Jou-chan; I won't let him toss you over." He grinned, barely escaping the annoyed swat she threw his way.

"You'd better not," she called after his hastily retreating form, "Or so help me rooster head I'll drag you in with me!" She smiled, invigorated by the bird brained companion's teasing she decided to tackle the deck, she'd show that surly captain she was worth her weight!

Hours later her joints felt like overworked dough, limp and rubbery, where there was no ache the muscles burned, not even her daily practices were this vigorous. Sweat leaked down her brow, she knew she must smell like rotting fish, days of sleeping in the kitchen's back quarters had gotten the briny smell of their sea food based diet into her every pore. Her arms seared with the most irritating pain, though her shoulders and lower back were a close second, but still she determinedly pushed the heavy mop forward across the ship's wooden planks.

"Overboard my butt," she gritted, trying to distract herself from the growing fatigue, "Stupid red headed tyrant, like to see _him_ scrub his stupid deck…" she paused, panting as her lungs labored to fill her body with needed oxygen. "Rooster head and his _brilliant_ plan…see how he likes it….next time it'll be _his_ spiky mop head I use to, Curses!"

She'd dumped the mop water, spilling the dirtied spray across the section of the deck she'd just finished, and would now have to redo. With a sigh she wiped the sticky dirt and sweat from her forehead, staring at the sky. It was a beautiful display of netted gems stuck in black velvet, spanning as far as the eyes could see. Here, on the sea, the stars seemed brighter, her unobstructed view was awe inspiring, so much so that she lost track of time for an indefinable period, caught up in the grandeur of the twinkling heavens.

"Whoa-boy," A meaty hand thwacked her back, jarring her bones in the most unpleasant manner. "Ya deaf 'n something? Cappin' told ya to clean the deck, he'll be mighty displeased ta see ya lollygagging." She stared at the man, his thick scar bisected his left eye, twisting to cut his bearded lips, his skin was ruddy with too many days working hard labor under the unforgiving sun. His breath was alcohol soaked, and she'd seen many of the crew drinking and slumping about in a peculiar fashion since the crews officers had retreated to the captain's quarters.

"Captain Battousai's no' very forgiving lad, I'd mind the drunken coot," Another chimed in, his legs swinging as he regarded her from the ship's upper deck.

"Hai!" she barked, picking up the wooden mop handle in her raw and calloused hands. She tried to refrain from small talk; fearful she might slip and reveal her gender to the crew. Sano had repeatedly warned her that these men would not be rational if they discovered a young woman hidden amongst them.

"Wat'cha think Lefty?" The second man called, obscured by the shadows of the ship's sails as he sat above them, "this new boy's scrappy 'nough, but I ain't heard him say more than five words."

"Sounds ta me like he's shy, eh?" a roaring laugh that demonstrated the elder man's lack of sobriety followed. Kaoru inwardly shuddered, her expression cool as she continued her work, she detested alcohol's knack for turning even the most decent of men into rabid hyenas.

"Oi! Boy-o, hear that?" when she didn't respond, simply continued dragging the increasingly heavy weight of the mop back and forth, "Ain't ya concerned 'bout yer rep? Ain't no man on a pirate ship shy, boy, there ain't no secrets between mates. Right Lefty?"

"Right," Lefty agreed, downing a generous swallow from his hip flask, "runt ain't even got a scrap of a blade, talks little, makes a dishonest man nervous." He grinned, and it was a fiendish upturn of his scarred lips, a look of a man who had done terrible things without a flicker of conscious.

"Aye," the second jumped from his perch, illuminated in the moon's rays that fell about the craft in shafts of white light. He was thinner then the first, lean and burnt the same golden brown as the rest of the crew, but his eyes were his most catching feature, two tilted slits of emerald green.

"Pale as a gentlemen too," he continued, peering at Kaoru with interest as she heaved the heavy pole without so much as glancing at the two men. "Suppose we should make a man of this whelp? Put some hair on that chest." He grinned, and it was a mocking smile, alit with malicious mirth.

"Aye," the elder gritted, a splashing gurgle of whiskey swallowing thickly in his throat, "What have ye in mind, Rogers? A bit o' fun at the lad's expense, I'd lay my take on it."

"Nay, just a bit of sport," Rogers replied with a smirk, "A boy ain't a man until he's had some spirits." Lefty nodded, rubbing his grizzly jaw thoughtfully, his eyes were already blood shot with booze.

"How 'bout it boy? Care to try a man's drink?" Lefty growled, knocking his silver flasks against the youth's shoulder in offer. Kaoru froze, nausea and fear of discovery warring as she contemplated her options. To deny him would probably not end the matter, but she loathed the taste of liquor, and had no head for spirits.

"And have my hide tanned for shirking my duties?" She demanded, careful to keep a low grate to her usually soft voice.

"Wise boy, you would take well to heed his example," A dark voice cut through the atmosphere of camaraderie and teasing, making even the fierce looking Lefty jump.

"C-captain," Lefty sputtered, secreting his flask into his dingy pants, "We was just havin' a bit o' fun, the lad knows better 'n ta listen ta us." His face had lost some of the reddened flush of liquor, his pupils dilating in fear as the captain stalked from the wall's shadows.

"Aye, we meant no harm," Rogers reaffirmed. Dressed toe to foot in black, the captain of the ship stepped forward, crimson hair tied into a neat pony tail, the only color that accented the black and silver of his outfit, and of course, it was that of spilled blood, adding to the severity of the captain's look with its' unusual coloring. _He looks like a demon_, Kaoru thought, steeling herself against the reflexive instinct to cringe at the dastardly man's presence.

"On with you," Battousai gritted, and the men scurried, quick to escape the volatile temper of their leader. "Boy, I have need of you." As if that settled the matter he began walking, forcing Kaoru to race to match his pace after securing her mop and bucket.

"I haven't finished with-" She cut herself short, rendered speechless by the hostility in that golden gaze. His eyes burned like fireflies in the gathered night, radiating impatience and displeasure.

"Did I ask you if you'd finished?" He demanded, peering down at her in a condescending manner.

"Nay but I-" She trailed off as he spun and continued walking; apparently she was not the only person on the ship who was notorious for speaking little. What words she'd heard from the pirate captain were orders, all of them commanding instant obedience from the people that surrounded him. _How in the world did someone like Sano befriend this cold man?_ She wondered, unable to picture her cheerful companion mixing well with this lethal stranger.

She followed him below deck, pausing only when she noticed where she was being led, the captain's private chambers. The crewmen shared a small room with dingy matted bunks, a crowded dwelling that afforded no personal space or fresh air. Kaoru had opted to sleep in the kitchens for many reasons (most involving odor and decency), and her choice hadn't been questioned because even if she desired it, there was no spare bunk in the men's quarters, to her relief.

The captain's quarters were much nicer, an almost bare room greeted her curious eyes, a thin bunk that looked like it had never had the imprint of a body was directly in front of her, with a black blanket thrown on top. To its side was a small rectangular dresser, its surface was strewn was a small array of items, most noticed were the variety of daggers and a few rolls of parchment, as well as a feather pen, ink blot, and some various odds and ends. Tentatively she stepped inward, crossing the threshold with an inkling of dread.

_Don't be such a ninny_, her ever critical psyche insisted, _it's improper for a __**woman**__to be in a man's chambers alone. You're a cabin __**boy**_. Still, her hand gripped the other in nervousness, turning her knuckles white as she waited for the glowering man in the door frame to speak.

Up close, his features were smooth and delicate beneath the large brim of his black captain's hat. Though cast into shadow, his golden eyes gleamed from his strangely pale features. His hair spilled from a low pony tail, a cascade of crimson spilling across his silver buttoned jacket and fine black silk shirt. His clothes, while expensive and impeccable were monochrome, giving him a sinister air, she eyed the crossed scar of his face, it bisected perfectly, adding to his air of intrigue and danger.

"Well?" He demanded, staring at her in an expectant manner. Her blue eyes glanced at him fully, blatantly betraying that she had no clue what he was referring to. "By Danu, boy, clean the cabin," He hauled her by her upper forearm; tossing her like she weighed nothing towards the bucket and rag she'd missed in her scrutiny of the premises.

She landed with a thud, knocking her forehead meanly against the wooden wall, she massaged it wincing, since every other part of her body smarted and throbbed she supposed it only made sense her skull be added to the tally. With a scowl she retrieved her fallen cap, righting herself gently and grabbing the already mucked rag to dip into the provided bucket.

She worked for a few moments in silence, inwardly grumbling about the unfairness of fate and stupid red headed bullies. Then she noticed it, a chill at the back of her spine, where it met her neck the hairs stood at straight attention, belaying the unnerving feel of eyes on the back of her head. She tried to shake the unease, scrubbing at a disturbingly stubborn clump of dirt with renewed vigor.

"Boy, what vessels have you seen before?" The captain's voice, while polite and cultured compared to the gruff speech of his crew, was icy with disdain. Kaoru stiffened, realizing she didn't know exactly what Sano had told the man about her presence on his ship.

"This is me first," Kaoru tried to imitate the broken grammar of her fellow shipmates, knowing her usual colloquiums would be sorely out of place. She scrubbed furiously, concentrating on the boards with steel like intensity, trying her best to act nonchalant about the captain's interrogation.

"Then you would be wise to learn, the bed gets dressed down first," He growled. Kaoru paused; calmly placing the sopping rag in the wooden bucket, wishing her heart would stop doing drum solos in her throat.

_He's just being his usual overbearing self, act normal_; she schooled her wayward imagination, stopping before the bed to begin removing the sheets and blankets. She risked not a single glance at the man behind her, sure that a single look would unnerve her so much that he might notice, and she was trying her hardest to blend in, not stick out. Surely cabin boys did this sort of chore all the time.

"No, that's not right either, do you need to be shown?" a gruff voice toned from above her right shoulder. She tensed, he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck, their height difference was enough that he could peer over her, crowding her small body with his broader frame. She swallowed, blinking hard once before coolly turning to meet a flinty yellow glare.

"Nay, I-I have it," She mumbled, loosing nerve as his predatory stare narrowed. He looked at her with intensity, roving her frame up and down, and then again, his mouth tightening into a grim set as he did so.

"Oh?" He gripped her throat, and she froze, mute at the hostility in that stare, "Perhaps a different demonstration then?" He suggested; his full mouth turning into a devilish smirk. "How would you like to see what happens to liars and spies on my vessel?" His grip tightened, squeezing her tender jugular.

"C-captain?" she gasped, blue eyes wide as saucers. Her frame trembled, betraying her fear.

"You better pray you're a good swimmer, my lady," he threatened darkly, eyes practically glowing amber as they regarded her helpless form. Her hands fluttered at his grip, the pressure increased, his nostrils flaring as he sneered down at her.

_He knows_ her mind supplied weakly, doused in the consuming chill of terror.

"Of course, there are better uses men like myself can find for a stowaway wench, my crew grows lonely during these long voyages. Think on that," he ordered, throwing her onto the bed with careless force, "while I determine whether or not your companion needs a run through with my sword."

"W-wait!" She called; he turned, glaring at her with lethal fury. "Sano had nothing to do with this," she claimed bravely, fearful the man would truly try and run her friend through, "i-it was all me."

Her cap had fallen off again, her cropped hair was in matted disarray, clothes worn and smeared with days worth of dirt and salt spray. Still, blue eyes met his determinedly, sparking with her resolution to take responsibility for her mistake. Merciless features regarded her with a heated glare.

"Pray you are lying," he told her gruffly, slamming the door behind him. She heard the metallic click of a key, and shuddered as she realized he'd locked her within. Her worries were all for Sano, knowing the stupid rooster was probably mostly, if not completely, drunk, gambling away what little money they had with the rowdy crew.

"Get me Sanosuke," Battousai growled outside the door to his quarters, not surprised to discover his first mate lurking outside. Cool blue eyes regarded him with no infliction of emotion.

"He's passed out drunk, captain," A cold voice monotoned, his first mate was the only crew member not hired by Katsura's sources. Aioshi's sharp mind and lethal skill with a blade made him a perfect first mate; his stoic demeanor let him fade to the background. Even dressed as he was, in an immaculate white dress coat with trailing tails and white cuffs, he could slip in and out undetected from the most questionable of places.

"Wake him, drag him out," Battousai ordered, rage contorting his features to a fearful profile, "ask him why there's a wench aboard my vessel." Aioshi raised his eyebrow, a brief and unusual display of emotion, but he simple nodded, traveling silently towards the men's barracks and the blissfully snoring Sano.

Minutes later the tall man reappeared, dragging with him a groggy and beg ruffled Sano, head band missing and hair a wild mass of wayward spikes. Half dressed, the blurry man grumbled incoherently as Aioshi shoved him forward, a moue of grumpy half alertness stealing across his rugged features.

"Jeez, Kenshin, I was having a good dream, this better be important," Sanosuke muttered, shaking off the firm grasp of the other man. Blinking slowly he seemed to register the underlying current of tension and menace in the cramped hall, his features sliding into an uncommon look of serious contemplation as they met eyes of chilling yellow-gold.

"Sanosuke," Sano winced, knowing it was never a good sign when Kenshin used his full name, "You have five seconds to come up with a reasonable explanation for the woman in my quarters. After which," he drew the steel of his blade, causing Sano to pale, "I will decide what punishment awaits scheming liars on my vessel."

"Is Kaoru alright?" Sano questioned meekly, worried about the girl despite his current dilemma.

"Three seconds," Battousai gritted, meeting the other man's stare meaningfully.

"Her brother's been stolen by traders, we traced them from Tokyo, they are rumored to be based out of a small Island port," Sano scratched the back of his head, grinning shyly, "I snuck her aboard as a cabin boy because no reputable ship for hire would allow an unwed woman aboard, superstitious sea men." He laughed weakly, hoping against hope that he hadn't angered the assassin beyond what he would tolerate.

"Then why not lie and tell them you were her husband?" Aioshi demanded, surveying the man with calm intellect. "It would surely be wiser then secreting her aboard a pirate vessel."

"Heh," Sano panicked, this was the hole in his story he hoped would go unnoticed, but of course Aioshi never missed a detail. "She may have gotten in a bad way with the law," he supplied slowly, "they were watching the ports."He didn't want to mention Kaoru's fiancée, he trusted Kenshin, but he was still a pirate and hired murderer, knowing the girl in his quarters had a reward on her head would surely not help matters in their favor.

He was honor bound to protect Kaoru from the man who was to be her husband. Her father had run short on luck in his last years, borrowing more then he could afford to repay. He'd sold his daughter, to a vile excuse of a man who only valued possessions, in a last ditch effort to save his own skin from the increasingly hostile collectors. When he fell ill, most likely from his frequent indulgences in the many brothels around the near city, and eventually passed, the rich noble had come in search of his young bride.

"So let me get this clear," the man gritted, "you have secreted an unwed woman who is running from the law, on my ship, without my permission, am I correct so far?"

"Hai," Sano's head drooped, and then shot up as a fierce blow cleared the side of his jaw. Laying dazed on the floor he glared up at the quick tempered red head. "Damn it Himura, not the face!" He growled.

"Count yourself lucky that it was only my fist," Battousai replied flatly. "Now there is the matter of the woman, is she your bed mate?" Sano shook his head, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Nay, she's in my care, but she's not my woman," Sano stood, warily eyeing Kenshin lest the man decided to strike him again.

"Poor luck for her then, my men will make use of your folly," Battousai threatened; a flash of teeth that only a fool would call a smile graced his features. Sano blanched, beginning his protests. "In your care or not, the sea creates its own laws, what's on my ship, and not claimed before God by another, is mine to do with as I see fit."

"Himura! You can't be serious!" Sano sputtered, "She's still an innocent, a lady! Not a common whore."

"More sport for them," Battousai growled.

"I won't let you," Sano growled back, showing a rare sign of defiance against his friend. Battousai raised one eyebrow, polite disbelief etching across his regal profile.

"Throw him in the brig," he ordered, Aioshi nodded, complying instantly. Sano struggled in the tall man's grip, landing a blow before the first mate successfully restrained him. Despite all his bulk, the thinner man easily forced him forward, to the end of the hall and to the ships bowels.

"BATTOUSAI," Sano roared, "I will hold you personally responsible for any harm against her!" He made a last ditch effort to free himself; but Aioshi anticipated this and adjusted quickly, shoving the spiky haired man down the drop hatch.

Kaoru, who had caught tid bits of the conversation through the wood door of the captain's chambers, fisted her hand in her mouth as shock and true terror washed over her. The past months had been spent learning the crueler lessons of life and human nature, and she knew with a firm certainty that standing there frozen with fear would not save her. Nor would Sano, she'd heard the order to secure him in the brig, as well as Captain Battousai's intentions for her.

_I didn't come this far to meet this fate_, her inner self protested, its shocked stasis of mortification and dread bleeding into the more useful emotion of anger. Rage boiled inside her, running adrenaline through her stiff frame, and in an instant she was at the desk, scrambling to secure a dagger in her breeches. She had only moments before the Captain entered, and she'd rather be tossed overboard then left to the hands of the crew.

_If only I had my bokken_, her wooden sword had been left behind to burn in the remains of her family's home, she herself had only been minutes from the same fiery fate, barely managing to escape the underground safe house as her home burned down around her.

_Yahiko_, she could not fail him, she had given everything to locate her last living family member, and no Captain, fearsome as he was, would stop her from rescuing her kin. The door swung open, crashing loudly and shaking in its wooden frames.

She spun, facing the glowering man with trepidation; _I'd give m_y_ left arm for a bokken, _her mind supplied unhelpfully. She was little use with a blade, and a complete novice when it came to knives. She knew killing the captain would hardly solve this matter, she simply wished to incapacitate him, perhaps escape on one of the row boats, and a knife was a poor weapon to achieve this with.

"You've heard then?" He asked, lazily kicking the door closed behind him, he stalked forward with slow footsteps. The assured advance of a predator who knows its prey is cornered.

"That you're planning to whore me out to your crew?" her voice was like bells, the soft melodic flow had been hidden for so many days above this hideous vessel she'd begun to worry she might never speak the same way. Her head tilted up, proudly regarding him from the bottom of her eyes.

"Hai," she nodded, taking a slow step backwards as he took another towards her. If she allowed him to get too close before pulling the knife he would simply grab her, she didn't trust her skill with the dagger to save her. Her fingers fumbled at her pockets, drawing his gaze.

Before she could draw the blade he pounced, knocking her backwards onto the bed and pinning her struggling form with ease. She hissed, striking at him wildly, her fingers raked his cheek, drawing blood. He growled, capturing her wrists in one hand and slamming them painfully down above her head.

"Vicious little stray," his free hand dug into her pockets, retrieving his dagger, "A thief as well as a liar? Well, save your strength wench, you'll be needing it," a nasty smirk appeared at his lips, "My men have vigorous appetites."

"NO!" She bucked trying to free herself, "I won't, you bastard, I'll kill the first man who touches me!" She hissed with venom, writhing uselessly beneath him in a very wanton fashion. She was oblivious to any effect this might have on the man above her, after living so long as a boy, and smelling and looking as horrid as she undoubtedly did, she felt the sex appeal must be mute.

"Cease, wench," He growled, pinning her legs when she didn't comply.

"Never!" She gritted the word, spitting at him. Saliva trailed down the captain's scarred cheek; his gaze grew so fierce she swore she could almost see red tinting the metallic irises, turning it the color of burnt-whiskey.

"Desist, or you're first go will be here, now, with me," his knee caps pressed her thighs, dividing the slender limbs in a very convincing show of force. She trembled, a stray tear leaking down one grime coated cheek.

"Please, d-don't," she whispered, turning her head so she wouldn't have to see the sickening flash of desire she'd glimpsed in his features. Powerless, in his quarters, pinned to his bed, she had no doubt he could do just what he threatened.

"Better," He growled, letting up some so that he wouldn't crush her tender frame beneath his hard one. "You're only adding to your own suffering," he added, "give me any more trouble and I won't bother with a warning."

She nodded stiffly, blue eyes still wide as she faced the wall. Grabbing her by the front of her shirt he hefted her upwards, dragging her to stand next to him. He placed his ornate dagger back on his dresser, flickering warning glares at her from the corner of his eyes.

He gripped her arm in a painful vise, pulling her like a toy through the door of his chambers and past the impassive profile of his first mate. A gathering of men sprawled about the deck still, some working others drinking, and all made more menacing in the still of the night, their bulky muscles and scarred faces taking on a fearful hue on her mind's eye as she regarded them. She saw them as they were, a gathering of cut throat mercenaries who'd discarded moralities long ago, men who wouldn't blink an eye at rape, or lift a hand to save her.

"Sanosuke has brought us a gift," at the sound of the Captain's voice all the men stiffened, now alert as they watched the captain push forward the ship's cabin boy. "This waste of flesh is actually a woman," greedy eyes surveyed the girl with gleaming interest.

"Waste not, want not!" One cried, stirring laughter amidst them.

"Wanted a taste of sea life missy? I've got a taste for ye right here!" Another yelled. Soon the quiet night was filled with a chorus of derogatory slangs and cat calls. Kaoru stood center stage, looking like a rabbit in a trap, her fists clenched at their sides.

"Enjoy," The captain encouraged, spinning to take his leave. As he turned he heard the shuffle of the men's advances, their voices sickeningly sweet as they beckoned for the girl to come towards them.

Kaoru's spine stiffened, her eyes taking in the sight of five full grown men approaching. She sighted one of them as Rogers, the man from earlier, but mostly they were a mass of strange and twisted faces, their greedy eyes devouring her where she stood. _Good thing this isn't my first time being fed to the wolves_, an almost hysterical voice mentioned in her head.

No, not her first time indeed, but she could hardly count on Sano to help her this time. "Back," she hissed, revealing the second dagger she'd stolen and wisely hidden in her chest bindings. The men didn't so much as pause their advance.

"Kitten has claws," one cooed, smiling and revealing mostly gums and a few rotted teeth.

"That ain't but a prick sweetie, wan a _real_ man ta shows ye a sword?"

"Nay, yer swords rusted by now, give 'er here," A third voiced.

"Both ye are dumb, the wench wants a taste of me," the fourth chorused. Despite their playful bickering, it seemed she was short of luck, and the men made no move to turn on each other for the pleasure of being the first with her. Of course, just her luck, she got stuck with the only ship of pirates who didn't mind sharing.

She swung as one drew in too close; despite their teasing they eyed the blade, gauging her as she waved it between the four. Behind them more men began to gather, making a cold sweat break out on her forehead, even if she got one or two, she'd never be able to take a ship full of grown sailors. It just wasn't possible. _But I'll be damned if I go down without a fight, _her eyes flew to the side of the ship, contemplating her other option of simply jumping ship. _Death or rape, isn't there ever a __**good**__ option?_ Her tired mind complained.

She drew blood, slicing the hand of a man who grabbed at her, then turning swiftly to cut at an arm that seemed to reach from nowhere. There were too many, and they'd cornered her, behind her was the cold sea that would surely take her life, and before her was a group of men who planned to do worse than simply kill her.

"Enough," A cold voice sliced through the air, silencing the crew. Kaoru shivered as a man parted the sea of sun burnt faces and greedy eyes to survey her with cool appraisal. She recognized him as the man from the hallway, Captain Battousai's first mate.

"Awe, Aioshi, be fair," A man muttered angrily. The tall man froze, gracing the one that spoke with the full force of his wintery stare.

"You would contest me," his hand trailed to his sword, causing the other man to swallow hard.

"Nay, enjoy her," the man assured him. The others nodded appealingly at the deadly first mate, grumbling complaints as they turned their backs and retreated to their previous occupations. Kaoru tightened her grip on the dagger, eyeing the severe looking man as he approached.

"Relax," he ordered, "I mean you no harm," he added in a quieter tone. She didn't know why she believed him, he was a pirate, and probably as bad as the rest of the crew, but he spoke and dressed as a gentleman and she wanted desperately to believe that someone aboard this vessel possessed a shred of common decency.

"Truly?" she questioned, slacking her grip slightly. He nodded. She sighed, turning the knife over to him handle first. Cold blue eyes watched her every move.

"Why would you-" He cut off her questioning with a shake of his head.

"In my quarters," he offered her an arm, which she shyly grasped, manners seemed out of place on this ship, but she realized for the first time that the first mate might not only _appear_ to be a gentleman, he might actually in fact be one. She ignored the jeers that followed, flaming her cheeks, as she was lead to the first mates quarters.

-*-

Sano jerked in his chains the second he heard the hatch, straining the bulky irons in a futile attempt to free himself. Kenshin appeared, looking calmer, but the mere sight of him arose such a vile hatred in Sano's chest that he tried his bindings with renewed vigor.

"You son of a whore," Sanosuke spat, "I hadn't heard that Katsura's pet assassin had lost his honor to the sea as well as his heart."

"Save your belly aching," Battousai leaned outside the metal cell, eyeing his captive in assessment. "Aioshi saved her the pleasure of my crew's company, for tonight."

"At least one of you hasn't turned into a complete scoundrel," Sano uttered darkly. "She's a girl, Kenshin, a lady, you can't turn her over to be used."

"As it is my ship, I can do as I please," he reminded him, "Though I admit she's not your usual tastes Sano, I don't believe for a moment she's of gentle birth. No lady would sink to scrubbing floors as a lowly cabin boy." Gold eyes glittered, "so I see little problem with treating a common whore as a whore. Next time you'll be more discerning with what your cock convinces you is sound."

"By Danu, Himura, I am many things, but I don't lie when it counts," Sano stood tall, breathing deeply from the exertion he'd used on his chains. "She's a country noble, whose lands were taken, family was stolen, and you resolve to let your crew of criminals rape her? Because she doesn't mind cleaning floors?" His accusation rang too true to the hardened assassin's ears for him to call the man a liar a second time.

"We make port in the morning, you and she will be handed to the authorities there," was his only response. He turned as if the matter was settled.

"You're turning us over to the _police_?" Sano's shock was obvious, "you think they'll be any more discerning with their use of her?" Though he himself knew this was untrue, likely her rich fiancée would be notified immediately, and Kaoru wouldn't be touched. Until the bastard came to collect her, and then he'd seen for himself what the disgusting foreign noblemen had planned for the pretty girl he'd secured by marriage. It was enough to make a decent man's skin crawl.

"That is not my concern," he turned once more, and then stopped, gold eyes widening a fraction, the only indication of his surprise.

"There is something I think you should see," Aioshi drew the girl from where she was concealed behind his lithe frame, placing her before him in a stern but gentle manner. "Show him," he ordered, as the girl reluctantly clutched at her arm.

"It's just a birth mark," She muttered defensively, shooting a glare at the frigid man behind her. When it became apparent that they would not relent she reluctantly began slipping up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing an expanse of slim porcelain colored skin; a few purple bruises ringed the upper arm, almost hiding the mark from view.

"Danu," Battousai whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes. Were the fates truly that cruel?

"What?" She asked, unsettled by the man's shock, she didn't believe much surprised the sinister man before her. "It's just a birth mark," she repeated, looking at the crossed lines of brown on her upper arm. They were odd, there was no disputing that, but she'd always had them, two lines creating an 'X' on her shoulder joint. She once met a man who had the shape of a mermaid for a mole, surely stranger things could be found.

"She's marked as one of us," Aioshi confirmed, and Sano sucked in a whistled breath.

"Nay," he whispered, causing Kaoru to turn her stare to his surprised features.

"What are they talking about," she spun to face the intimidating captain with a frosty stare, "What does that mean, 'one of us?'."

"It means," the captain told her with a cruel uplifting of the lips that would never pass for a smile, "That you are _mine_. Take her to my quarters, Aioshi," to the still confused and indignant Kaoru he added, "It's a mark of my people, women are born with them, the men gain them in battle. If a mark matches, it means you've found your mate."

"That's ridiculous," Kaoru protested.

"I thought so too, but do you see any resemblance between that mark and another?" Aioshi questioned calmly, the voice of logic. Her eyes widened, staring at the 'X' on the captain's face with dawning realization.

"Coincidence," she insisted, refusing to be moved.

"Well then," Battousai growled, losing patience, "We'll leave it to the _lady_," he sneered the last word as if it were a mockery, "My quarters, or the crew's mercy, which do you prefer?" He closed in on her, peering down into her wide stare with measured menace. She swallowed, eyes sliding to the floor.

"…quarters…" she mumbled in a barely discernable volume.

"What?" he demanded, gripping her chin and forcing her to meet his chilly glare.

"Your quarters!" She snapped, practically growling at him. He smirked, nodding to Aioshi who lead her away.

"What are you planning?" Sano demanded; he'd watched the entire scene in uncharacteristic silence. "She hates you, mate or not, and I thought you gave up on those superstitions long ago."

"Perhaps I'm just looking for a good excuse," Kenshin challenged, "An easy lay." Sanosuke bristled, rising to the bait.

"Then find yourself a whore at port, Kaoru's a nice girl Kenshin, and she's got a temper a mile long, _easy lay_ isn't what I'd call it at all," Sano pleaded. "She's feisty; she'll fight you tooth and nail." He added in desperation.

"I'll let you know how that works for her," Kenshin smirked, "after I've had my fun." He turned, ignoring the slew of curses and threats that followed his retreat.

-*-

"Get away from me!" She tossed the ink jar at him with force, dismayed as he easily caught the glass vile and set it aside. She was running out of projectiles, and they both knew it.

"What do you want with me anyway?" she questioned hotly, regarding him haughtily from where she was pressed at the far corner of his room. A wooden bucket lay spilled in the center, the rag having missed and landed behind the glowering pirate, the daggers had all been dutifully removed by Aioshi; she held only a compass in her hands, she'd left the rest, figuring there was no damage to be done to the deadly man with rolls of parchment.

"I would think it's obvious," His amber eyes trailed her thin form, hotly settling at her chest and thighs. She stiffened; glad her breasts were well hidden from notice as a hot blush spread across her pale features.

"I'm skin and bones and smell of fish," She pointed out, "what is so desirable about that?"

"Perhaps I'm not so discerning," he suggested, tired of this game. He crossed the distance, catching her frail wrist as she raised it, intending to smash his skull with the copper instrument. Out of weapons she kicked at him, hardly subdued. _Feisty wench is a apt description_, he admitted to himself, remembering Sano's words from earlier that night.

"LET ME GO." She hissed, attempting to mar his face yet again with her nails. Grabbing both wrists he flung her meager weight onto his bed, eyeing her slim waist and round buttocks in appreciation as she flailed to regain her bearings.

He didn't allow her to right herself, instead he pounced, flipping her effortlessly and staring down at her flushed features with a keen eye. She might be pretty beneath all that grime, but her black hair was very short, shorn to be a man's style, the silky tresses hung just below her ears. He pushed a few ebony locks from her face after pinning her, trying to get a better view of her eyes. Thickly lashed and ocean blue, her eyes were like the sea, a beautiful turmoil.

"Get off! Get off!" she struggled, unable to make the solid weight of muscle holding her down as much as budge. He frowned, eyeing her with a small smile.

"Be still, you know as well as I that your efforts are wasted."

"You bastard!" She sneered, still not giving up despite the foreboding sense of truth in his words. "Cut throat! Scoundrel! Rapist!" At the last insult he struck her with the flat of his palm, jarring her head and sending it into a throbbing ache that only two blows to the head could accomplish.

"Be quiet," he growled, increasing pressure on her, "or I will gag you."

She trembled, blood leaking from her split lip as she winced.

"I told Sano there was no honor amongst criminals," her eyes bore into him, piercing him with forget-me-not blue, "it seems I was right."

"If you're looking to prick my conscience, I advise you against aiming for imagined targets," he informed her with a condescending glower. She shivered, feeling be fret and helpless, desperate for a way to save herself from what seemed to inevitably be her fate. _As if almost being raped twice wasn't enough, here comes the devil, in search of his due._

Without further preamble his mouth slanted against hers, claiming it in a possessive press, she turned her head, gasping for air as she broke contact. He forced her chin back, she felt teeth at her clenched lips, and then nothing as his mouth dipped to trace her chin and then the column of her throat. He bit and nibbled, testing her tender flesh beneath the hard points of his teeth.

"Stop, stop," she wiggled uselessly, eliciting a growl from the man that loomed over her. Guiltless scotch colored eyes regarded her without pity, his free hand ripped at her shirt, spraying buttons and revealing the white bindings beneath.

"Please," she whispered, shaking and sore. Her lips burned, her muscles protested their continued abuse, but he ignored her as he withdrew a sharpened blade. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst, and was only mildly shocked as the tip slip beneath the white bandages, slicing them cleanly and spilling out her small breasts. She gave a soft cry of surprise, but with one glance at her attacker her heart leapt to her throat, the unbridled lust in his gaze

He groaned, eyeing the small perfect globes with hunger, who knew what else the wench was hiding. With a devious smirk he decided he'd best strip her, just to be sure.

His hands trailed to her breeches, golden eyes roving her slim physique in male appreciation.

Kaoru used his momentary lapse to ball up her fist and smash the business end across his jaw. To her immense satisfaction, her blow was enough to unbalance him; he'd been so distracted he hadn't even attempted to deflect the strike.

Not wasting a moment, she used his stunned wobble, though brief, to slam the remainder of her strength and force of her body weight to his left side, sending him tumbling off the narrow bunk. Kneeing him in the groin was a dirty move, but she doubted any other force she could manage would incapacitate the man for long.

He fell hard, in a tumble of limbs, and as she sprang over his fallen form in a mad dash for the door she could've sworn she heard an animalistic growl rumbling from his bent frame.

_If he gets up and catches me, I'm dead_, she panicked, flinging open the door with gusto. _I just need to make it to Sano…_

A hand clutched her ankle, dragging her down and back with bruising force. She landed hard, reflexively catching her fall on the flat on her palms. They gave off an instant pang of protest, having been rubbed raw by the mop not hours before.

He slammed down on top of her, knocking the air from her lungs in a painful rush. He straddled her hips, flattening her shoulder blades into the floor pinning her upper body as her legs flailed uselessly in attempt to knock him off. Her arms were trapped to her sides, held there by the crushing force of his thighs, and she let out a small whimper of defeat.

"Just remember," his guttural threat echoed in her ear, "You brought this on yourself."

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun…. Evil Battousai is my favorite *Grins*. I also like Possessive Battousai, Sadistic Battousai….okay I'm done. They're all one in the same anyway, so you get my drift. Review at you leisure, your praise is my crack cocaine.

**::See Kaoru, See Kaoru Run. Run Kaoru Run:: -Popped into my head, seemed to funnily fit the chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Brutal Passions**

**A/N: **In truth I'm just looking for a clever way to do this: *Jaw drops, eyes pop* because that's what happened when I saw all my lovely reviews and people adding me to their fav.s Seriously, you all rock my socks. More detailed praise will follow the story.

**All Ye Who Trespass Here: **Once again, this has **SEXUAL CONTENT** people, and um… it gets **MORE GRAPHIC** as the story progresses so remember **'M' marks the Smut**. (As in the rating, I'm trying to make a pun here).Thank you, have a good read!

**CHAPTER TWO: Ironically Named 'Chapter Two'**

_**Last time**__: He slammed down on top of her, knocking the air from her lungs in a painful rush. He straddled her hips, flattening her shoulder blades into the floor pinning her upper body as her legs flailed uselessly in attempt to knock him off. Her arms were trapped to her sides, held there by the crushing force of his thighs, and she let out a small whimper of defeat. _

"_Just remember," his guttural threat echoed in her ear, "You brought this on yourself."_

"**So much work left to do, So much we've already done." –Rich Collins**

"_What is destiny_

_But a unstoppable force_

_Pressing my demise_

_So I shall be_

_An immoveable object_

_Running out the clock"_

Kaoru was trying desperately not to hyperventilate. Her breath stabbed in ragged gasps, his weight on her a crushing force of demand. _Not again…_

**-Flashback-**

_She smelled smoke and burnt hair, hers she assumed, as she was jostled along like a prize pig. The men were laughing now, their rowdy glee at lighting her family home on fire fading to a companionable chatter. She was gagged and trussed like captured game, Yahiko's unconscious form slung over the saddle next to her, his head a limp pendulum swaying with the animal's unsteady gait. _

_In the distance red embers shot into the inky sky, the fiery remains of her family home. Smoke billowed like a giant beast, its smoky mass looming in the night sky as rising grey shapes. Her eyes stung well after they cleared the direct line of smoke, a hallow ache pummeled her chest. Her home, she'd fought and scraped and worked herself to almost death to keep the dojo alive, and now it was a smoldering ruin. A skeletal crypt for her dreams. _

_Voices grew louder, drawing her focus back to the horrid men who'd burned her home and taken her captive._

_Slave traders, she surmised with an apprehensive chill, their foreign clothing and multi-language chatter had revealed as much to her sharp ears. One had to be alert when they were the surviving heir of an indebted man, especially a female heir; she should've listened more openly to Sano's offers to stay with her. Now it was too late, and she was being schlepped off to some unforeseen fate, with her brother, who had a decidedly worrying head wound. _

_They'd cracked his skull with the back of one of their blades, attacking from behind as he'd attempted to defend their escape from the underground storage where they'd been hiding. The flames had been high then; the fire and smoke blurred her vision. Strangely they'd been reluctant to doll the same brutal treatment out to her, but it hadn't mattered in the end, one girl with a wooden sword was no match for seven armed bandits. _

_Much of the journey from her house was a panicked blur, a frenzied retreat on horseback that left her sick with terror. As soon as they'd reached the men's camp, she'd begun screaming to high heaven through her gags as they'd taken Yahiko from her, mercilessly dividing the siblings and tossing the injured boy to another group of sinister men. She was then dragged by her hair to a tent, where her ties were removed long enough for the men to secure her to the center pole of the teepee structure. They bound her tight and refused to answer any of her pleas or questions, smiling at her desperate tears._

_Despite her adrenaline induced strength, the bamboo was too well grounded to give way to her desperate attempts of escape. She waited for days in that cramped dim smelly tent; her only view a slit of sunshine or moonlight from the tent flap's cracks. Men came only to walk her to relieve herself, or deposit a meager meal of stale bread and water. They ignored her pleas for news of her brother, one even striking her when she grew hysterical with her grief and worry. _

_He came at night, his regal features skewed by the impenetrable dusk of the tent, no light cast his profile into clarity; he was but a looming shadow. She was exhausted, malnourished, and drained from emotional stress, limply her head hung, not bothering to arise and see what man had come to deliver her supper. _

"_Kaoru?" The voice was accented, familiar, and with a gasp she snapped her head upwards. "Oh, thank heavens I found you!" Her fiancée knelt beside her, eyes scanning her trussed form in apprehension. "Did they damage you? Did they touch you?" He demanded in concern, touching her cheek gently. _

_She shook her head, tears of relief flowing hotly down her grime coated cheeks. _

"_I'm here now, Lady Kamiya, do not fret," he soothed, stroking her hair. _

"_A-and Yahiko?" her watery voice quarried. His expression turned stony for but an instant before melting into congenial concern._

"_Your brother?" he puzzled, "I assumed he had escaped, as there is no sign of him." At her crest fallen expression, he immediately soothed her. "We will find him, my sweet, I swear it to you. My first concern is you, however," he appeased, quickly loosening the ropes that had long since left raw patches on her arms and mid section. He gave the marks disapproving gazes, gently rubbing the feeling into her wrists. _

"_I'm afraid we must leave quickly," his soft smile brought out the green flecks in his eyes, though older, her fiancée was undeniably attractive, and had been nothing but charming and attentive since her father's passing. _

_All of this, despite her reluctance to instantly abide her father's agreement had gone long ways to change her view of the man. He seemed to be a very good match, and though she'd foolishly cherished the dream of marrying for love, she couldn't seem to see the fault in marrying for honor, not to such a decent person. If he truly helped her find Yahiko, it was the very least she could do, these events had pressed the importance of having a man to protect herself and younger kin. _

_Besides that, she had nowhere else to go._

_It was time to grow up and accept the responsibilities of the eldest Kamiya. To stop hiding behind the skirts of childish whimsy and dreams, and emerge into the (less desirable) reality and take her place as a woman and wife. It was in a daze that she followed her fiancée, shocked at the gold coins he gave her captures. She wished to give them metal, but hers would be sharper and aimed towards the heart. _

_When she told her escort as much he frowned, "That is hardly proper talk for a young lady." He pointed out, gripping the reigns. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, accepting his hand and climbing behind him on his pure breed steed._

It's only half of what they deserve,_ she insisted to herself. _

_He lectured her on her state of dress when they dismounted at his estate; her intelligent blue eyes clearly conveyed her shock at such a ridiculous comment. She fought the apprehensive chill at the condescending disapproval in his gaze, wondering at his transition from gentle concern to cold calculating assessment._

_As the days progressed in his care she shortly remembered why she had been so reluctant to accept the wealthy man as her match, they were horribly unsuited. He was imperious in his demands, and haughty in every demeanor, a spoiled and petulant man who was used to people doing what he told them. An insufferable egotist, Kaoru remembered thinking. _

_While they attempted to force her into yet another western dress of frills and gaudy ribbons she put her slippered foot down, she was _**not**_ a doll to be dressed as he pleased. Furthermore, he had yet to spend one moment answering her questions about Yahiko, dismissing her worry as 'foolish womanly temperament.' The mere memory of it had her gnashing her teeth in frustration._

_At her declaration that she __**would not**__suffer__through yet another painful corset and dressing in the foreign clothing her maid left in a pale frenzy. The stout woman's trembling should have perhaps been Kaoru's first clue that the master of the house did not receive rejection well. _

_He'd stormed in, looking impressive as usual in his grey western style suite, eyes flinty with disdain. As usual his hair was impeccably placed; a color like newborn chick feathers falling artfully across his sculpted pale face. He'd ordered her to dress in the garment, ignoring her outrage at seeing him in her dressing room. _

_She'd bristled. Engaged or not, his intrusion was highly improper. _

"_Highly improper?" He'd sneered, gripping her upper arm, "I don't think you understand, dear," he told her in a condescending tone, "you are to be my wife, you _**will**___learn to honor and obey." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stared down at her, "Too much of my time has been wasted on your foolish tantrums; I will not have such vile spiritedness in my home." _

"_Then it's your folly," she'd retorted with disdain, yanking her arm free, "I am not a pretty bird to be kept in a cage, you may find yourself a socialite bride to suite your needs, but I assure you, it won't be me." She sniffed, turning from him in dismissal. _

"_Again, why would I waste my time? I have already purchased my bride," He gazed at her meaningfully, seeming distant and snide suddenly. Where was the concerned man who'd rescued her?_

"_You have not," she seethed defiantly; "I won't be bought." _

"_But you have been, my dear," he closed in on her, barricading her with his massive form. He traced a lock of black hair between his fingers, the look in his eyes making her want to place more distance between them, "Bought, packaged, and delivered." His taunt was sealed with a demeaning leer. _

"_You, _sir_," she seethed the word 'sir' in heated sarcasm, "are no gentlemen," she accused, feeling be fret, tossed ashore in foreign territory and floundering in the waves. _

_Her life as a rural tom boy had afforded little interaction with men, aside from Sano and Yahiko, both of whom were more like brothers. She was run through with shock at the impersonal attitude this man donned while claiming to own her. His attitude was daunting, menacing even._

"_And you, my precious pet, are no Lady," he responded with a smug smirk, barring her to her dainty dresser with two strong arms, towering over her in size and strength. She attempted to push past the insufferable man, but he held fast, pressing her between himself and the small furnishing. _

"_Tell me, Kamiya darling, have you not wondered at the nature of our agreement? Why a wealthy man, such as myself would forgo the effort of trying to locate a much more suitable bride, instead of a churlish tom-boy like you?" His grin was cutting, like that of a hungry wolf. _

_She shook her head, mute at the malice he now showed her. It roiled off him in waves, a dark force that made her skin crawl. _

"_Ah, let me enlighten you," he stroked her hair, frowning as she turned from him churlishly. "You are a pathetic woman, with low birth, although pretty, you are socially inadequate for a man like me. Yet, I find myself in an uncomfortable position of late," he displayed a brief moment of chagrin at the mention of it. _

"_My appetites are hardly…appropriate, for refined society, and now men are actually leery of besmirching their daughter's reputations," he shrugged a shoulder, dismissing their rejection with a haughty snort, "Though they themselves enjoy the very…pleasures that I provide, they don't wish to sully their precious blue blood offspring." _

_He gripped her chin, staring into her wide fearful eyes, his thumb rubbed her jaw, "So I found myself an indebted man of noble birth, no matter how far from society he'd fallen, and offered him money for his beautiful daughter. Who I very much intend to collect, and Kaoru?" He teased, dipping his head and stealing a chaste kiss from her soured lips, "I am not a man to be denied." _

_She shrugged free of his grip, her face flaming as he chuckled at her. With a surge of determination she shoved free of his looming figure, claiming a few backward steps of distance. Her eyes were burning sapphires, alit with her outrage and indignation. _

"_Be as sullen and mulish as you please, my dear, I find this charade too tiring to continue," hope that this meant her release must have shown in her expression, because he clucked his tongue at her chidingly. _

"_I will have my pretty young bride," he assured her pertly, "I simply do not wish to pretend this is more than it is. You are mine, by law, and we will be finalizing this marriage within the month." He easily ignored her horror at this announcement._

"_In the mean time, you will cease speaking to me about you silly complaints, I do not care to hear my generosity refused. If you have problems with this, I will find you less desirable accommodations elsewhere on my estate, are we clear?" His grey green gaze probed her, and she flushed under his calculating stare. _

"_You have lost your mind," She accused, stunned at the malicious man before her. _

"_No, sadly my dear, it is still quite intact," he smiled wearily, "Though if you continue to try my sanity with your tedious, and might I add, futile displays of willfulness and defiance, you might encounter a man you'd rather not test." He warned her, his eyebrows slashing downward._

"_I don't have to listen to this," Kaoru insisted, "I'll send for Sano and be gone in the morning. Good luck finding this docile wife you require," her tone clearly conveyed the insincerity of this, "it won't be me." _

_His nostrils flared as his evergreen eyes narrowed, "Women are such dull creatures, were you not listening child? I own you, and what I own is mine to do with, and to, as I please," a devilish sneer punctuated this, "Perhaps you need a demonstration?" _

"_I will scream," she threatened, balking. He smirked, eyeing her from the meager distance she'd gained. _

"_Scream away, my dear, I shall enjoy that very much," his lids lowered lustfully, "struggle, scream, no one will come, no one would dare. Who do you think the police will side with, a wealthy merchant, or a penniless wretch?" He once again approached her, "Who would dare defend you? And precious, you must ask yourself, what would I do to any who tried?" _

"_You are a scoundrel and a cretin," she huffed, crossing her arms, "I will scream," she added shakily as he continued his stride towards her. His hand braced her cheek, eyes mocking with false tenderness. _

_He smiled down at her, pausing for but a moment to add, "As I have said, please do," His mouth slammed onto hers with such forced her lips sliced on her teeth, his probing and demanding tongue jammed past her throbbing lips remorselessly plunging into her mouth. She tried to force him away, outrage staining her cheeks, fear making her tremble. _

_His arms locked around her waifish form with ease, pinning her struggles with a harsh grip. His left hand snaked to her bottom, pressing her flush against his steely weight. His other gripped her hair painfully, bending her head awkwardly so that he could continue his horrid ministrations to her mouth. In nothing more than a simple sleeping yukata she felt decidedly more vulnerable, and she whimpered as his teeth nipped her unmoving tongue, wordlessly demanding she respond. _

"_That was a treat," he told her sarcastically, dragging her by her hair to his daybed. She struggled, hitting at him with flailing strikes. "Calm down, my dear," he ordered her candidly, "I have yet to give you reason to struggle." _

"_W-what?!" she demanded, stiffening in disbelief. "That was plenty of reason," she assured him stubbornly, expression fierce though inwardly she was cringing at the sickening amount of excitement she'd cause him with her repeated defiance. _

"_No, pet, this is plenty of reason," he grabbed her wrist, tugging her onto the futon's mattress with careless force, his hand went to the black belt at his hips, deftly unsnapping the clasp. _

"_Let me go!" she shrieked, ignoring his earlier assurances that help would not arrive. "Bastard! Pig!" she sneered, slapping at him before he encircled her wrists and dragged her resisting form across his lap. _

"_Act like an ill-behaved child, and get treated like one," he told her in a disturbingly patronizing tone, his belt slipped free of the loops, dangling like a black serpent from his hands. She tried to twist and stare at him but he hand her well pinned, her shoulders and head laying at one side, belly across his lap as his free hand alternatively kept her from bucking free and dolled squeezing and pinching gropes. _

"_I will never forgive this," she promised, a hot tear leaking from her eye as he pulled up the thin cotton of her sleeping clothes and exposed her bare rear to his avid inspection. He chuckled, a deep and sinister sound. _

"_Verily, you will find, sweet wife, that this is but a timid reprimand," He told her easily, his hand caressing her curved rump with anticipation. She fumed; feeling humiliated and angrier then she'd ever been in her life. _

"_You will find-" but her retort turned to a choked cry with the first lash of leather slapping tender flesh. It felt like a burning fire, stinging so acutely she felt more tears gather beneath her lids. He stroked the stinging flesh, an appreciative male growl issuing from him gruffly. _

"_Yes, I do like you so much better silent," he agreed amiably to no one, "However, I will have those screams," his finger rested beneath her chin, drawing her face upward and revealing her tear trekked features. _

"_Ah, pet, you are so very eye catching," he told her affectionately. Her cutting glare caused him to frown. "Willful, yes, but I have much experience correcting such things." His hand rose with the thick belt, and he brought it down with much more force, splitting skin and wrenching a garbled cry from her._

"_Again, pet," he ordered, snapping it down on her upper thighs, it felt like lava being poured on her sensitive flesh. She bucked, trying to escape the torture. He laughed. _

"_Hardly, sweet, we have but begun," his head lowered to her ear, he whispered, "Can you imagine the feel of my belt here?" he touched her most tender area, the place she'd never let any man near, "branding you, making you mine?" She whimpered her denial of such a disgusting picture. _

"_As wretched as I am, dearest, I agree, I must restrain myself until our wedding," he chuckled, mercilessly pinching the already swelling marks on her pale skin, "It builds the anticipation." The leather belt whistled before it connected this time, the metal clasp ripping up skin as he pulled it away. _

_Finally, he had gotten her to scream._

*End Flashback*

Battousai frowned as he felt the surly wench beneath him go slack, her eyelids fluttering as her eyes rolled, and then her entire slender frame slumped. He sighed; apparently even this temperamental minx had her limits. Her body seemed to have capitulated under the shock. He studied her dirt streaked features, her tattered white shirt like torn wings splaying from her pale exposed back. Ebony hair mussed, with eyes like a sea storm, violent and troubled.

He fisted his hands, his teeth grinding as he rose and carried the female ruffian to his bed. It wasn't as if he slept in it, but it irked him, her sudden unconsciousness, and while he stared at her unassuming profile in his arms, he was consumed with the sudden urge to roughly shake the female hellion awake.

Instead, he dutifully laid her onto the bed, feeling infinitely wearier then he had in weeks. Stiffly, he lowered himself to the floor beside his cabin's entrance, crossing his arms and resting his hat beside him with a weary sigh. His sword he kept across his legs, within easy reach in case of surprises. It wasn't his crew that worried him tonight, so much as the woman lying so peaceful and unassuming in his bed.

He had no head for fancy, had long dismissed his existence as a never ending life at sea, bound to the fraying tatters of his honor. Only two things moved his heart, the turmoil and dangerous beauty of the ocean, and his vow to avenge his people, and repent for his mistakes that had destroyed everything he held dear, irrevocably. He saw them still, the people he loved and lost, in the flitted moments when his brain skidded the elusive world of dreams, a taunting image that dug deep into his heart.

Love was not for a man like him, one bred hard, turned feral by the world's abuses. What use did he have for any woman? Besides the quick tumble he could easily obtain for a reasonable price, minus any daft chatter and impossible expectations. He couldn't be kept, or tamed; his life was that of blood and death, it coated him in its intricate web, making him less than a man, little more than a beast.

He knew his faults, knew life had made him merciless, cruel to an extent.

_Scoundrel! Rapist!_

He frowned, not liking the sound of her words in his head. She was just a tavern whore or loose woman, no lady of noble birth took position on a pirate boat, lost brother or not. He knew as much, should not doubt himself to Sanosuke's questionable word. The man had done more foolish things, and had even had the galls to plainly admit she was hunted by the law!

By Danu, the last thing he needed was some wench catching the attention of the police and giving them away before he completed the task Katsura assigned him. She was trouble, and he was in no mood or set of mind to accept Aoshi's ridiculous explanation based on a foolish tradition long since washed away in the sands of time. His second in command had been there with him since almost the beginning, he of all people should know that his heart had long died, incapable of sustaining an endless existence of regret and grief. It had been replaced by duty, and bloodshed.

Indeed, he'd been shocked his logical first mate had even suggested the notion, and dismissed it as his way of saying he wanted no part of dealing with the girl. Not that he could blame him, he'd met wild horses that were more accommodating then that particular chit. With a gruff sort of realization he supposed she put up as much fight as an innocent, but she clawed like a feral feline, hardly the feminine pleas he heard docilely uttered by the few ladies he'd actually bedded.

In the end, women tended to act the part of not wanting it, as was their social duty in this strange period in time, but she hadn't surrendered as most were prone to do upon seeing his trim physique and obvious skill. He watched as she stirred, curling into herself for warmth, a soft frown marring her delicate features visible even through her tousled locks. He didn't believe for a moment such a daft creature was meant for him, he'd almost truly forced himself upon her out of spite; she would surely hate him come morning.

Not that he cared, mind you, he had every intention of throwing her into the brig with Sano, where they could both spend the rest of the voyage praying he didn't follow through with his threat and hand them over to the authorities. Decided, and not willing to look into the matter further, he allowed his eyes to close, and his breathing to slow, drifting into a light almost-sleep.

-*-

She felt as if she never rested anymore.

Kaoru ignored the stares, more aptly described as solicitous leers, she received from the menacing men who attempted to eye her while still attempting to appear busy enough to not receive a lecture, or worse, be sent for a swim. Such had been the fate of the last man who'd made a rash move to disturb her from her chores. The crew had taken their time fishing the last lout from the jagged waters.

She'd thought Battousai was cruel, spiteful, intolerable, and she'd come to see exactly how unpleasurable it was to be right in such circumstances.

Barely conscious she'd been drug from _his _bed, a shirt thrust into her hands with strict orders that she better be dressed by the time he returned to fetch her. He'd returned shortly, too soon for her comfort, and proceeded to man handle her towards the deck, where she was told she could either work or enjoy a rather long and impossible swim to shore.

Her eyes flickered to the officer's quarters above deck, where Sano had been dragged hours before, biting her lip before she returned to mending the nets.

It was mid day before she was disturbed. Her hands were sore and calloused from the many days hard labor on this vessel, and the delicate work of mending forced the stiff and painful digits to move swiftly and deftly in ways that had her seething her frustrations. It was much like sewing, a skill she detested above all, next to cooking, which she did not so much hate as make a mockery of by attempt. The only womanly skill she possessed that was passable was singing, and even that was hardly a thing worth sparing praise over. Even an idiot cage bird could sing.

"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke scooped her up in his rough embrace, spilling the net work she was toiling over. She scowled, slapping him lightly for his impulsive tendencies. He spun her, his crushing hug squeezing the air from her lungs.

"Put me down!" She hissed through her teeth, "You are making a spectacle." Sure enough, the crew's attention lay solely on the intertwined two, their expressions mixed variation of jealousy and curiosity.

"Sano," A harsh growl cut the air, the captain stepped from the officer's quarters, slamming the door behind him. The cheerful man glanced up, releasing the fuming girl from his arms with a bashful grin.

"Hai, captain?" He responded candidly, Kaoru wondered at the extreme change in his attitude. Why was he addressing the man who'd thrown him in the brig and practically raped her with a friendly smile? It stung that the only one seemingly still disturbed by the events of last night was her.

"While I will honor that _your_ voyage fair has been paid, new revelations aside, I believe it was told to me that I would have a cabin boy of some use," Battousai's amber irises shown like honey when the sun hit them, enhancing the exotic appeal of his features. "Seeing as you have thought fit to deny me a boy, you and the….woman will divide the duties."

"Which means," He added severely, his eyes roving Kaoru's frozen posture with a condescending gaze, "You will not disturb her from her duties, or you will be subjected to the same treatment as the rest of my crew."

"Hai captain," Sano agreed wryly, picking up the tangled net and sitting down at the place Kaoru had occupied.

"Oi! Captain," a lithe fellow with gold skin and green eyes, Rodgers, was lingering near the helm, commanding the lethal officer's attention. Battousai turned, fixing the man with an unnerving stare.

"Wha' of ye offer, may we entertain the miss this evening?" He waggled his brows, earning hearty praise from his fellow ship mates. Kaoru stiffened, her palms growing cold and slick with sweat. She noticed Sano's careful stare as he regarded his supposed friend, eyes hard beneath the spiky tufts that always managed to stray into his face.

"Leave the wench," the captain ordered.

Kaoru released a breath she didn't know she was holding, wiping the sticky sweat beading at her brow and turning to assist Sano with finishing her task. Orders, on this pirate ship, were Orders. She had yet to see a man willfully deny the captain of the _Prix Du Sang_, a French name that Sanosuke had reluctantly informed her meant 'Blood Money'.

"Aye, captain," Rodgers' expression fell. In response the captain spared him one of his extremely rare smiles, a cutting toothy grin that was more of a grimace.

"Don't fret, Rodgers," He called to his crewman, "We make port before sunset, there's plenty of more amiable wenches to be had then that ugly scrap of claws."

The other man grinned, nodding his thanks to the captain, and soon talk arose once more on deck, men speculating at the sport to be had once they came ashore. The captain continued below deck in clipped steps, sparing no one a second glance.

It had been a week or so since she'd known the feel of solid ground; it was sheer luck she'd taken to sea life so easily. She'd heard tales of sea sickness, and the like, thanking the fates that no such thing befell her. It had been Sano who commented first, telling her with a little awe that she had natural sea legs; his best guess being it came from so many years spent training rigorously to strengthen her body in the style of her family name, _Kamiya Kashin Ryu Kendo_. The family name her father had long since tarnished.

Before her father had fallen to ill fortune he had been a better man, one that prided hard work, a man who'd cared for his family. Poverty changed people so quickly, and she'd seen for herself, not for the better. She thought of home as she mended the rough netting, wasting no small talk with an equally distracted Sano, whose larger hands had bigger trouble mending the delicate tears.

Homesickness was a constant ache within her heart, a cutting jab at all that was lost to her, perhaps forever. She missed the slant of sun on freshly washed wood floors, the feel of her bokken in her hands as she slipped effortlessly through her training exercises. Yahiko's rowdy steps as he clambered down to cook breakfast, the comfort of their routine blending in with the scents of homemade Japanese food. She missed the taste of their humble meals, so different then the stale salty food aboard this wretched ship.

Most of all she missed her brother. From the way he'd surprise her every so often with a clever way of making ends meet on their own, to his exuberant grin when he mastered a new technique in the dojo, even his petulant scowl as he called her 'ugly' filled her with such yearning for what had been. She prayed daily that he was safe; that the fate dealt to him at the slave traders was not too horrible, too damaging. From what little she knew of it though, and from the hopeless looks she saw Sano give when he thought her well distracted, luck was not on their side in this venture.

When dinner came, she sat with Sano above deck, fearful to stray and fall prey to the disturbingly vigilant crew. It seemed they only waited for her to slip from view to ensnare her, judging by their leering winks, captain's orders or not. Besides, she hardly expected that vile man to defend her when it came down to it. She had so little faith in men of late it was sad, a tribute to the hard times she'd been dealt. As well as to the one's she had yet to face, she amended, watching as the captain and first mate walked to take their meals below.

"What is to become of us?" She asked finally, unable to with hold the pushing anxiety any longer. Sanosuke's handsome face was currently half stuffed with crunchy bread, and he swallowed thickly, guzzling ale down his throat before he spoke.

He met her beguiling blue stare with a slow smile, in a whisper he confided, "I have convinced the captain that we are madly in love," he told with her a playful wink. Her response was a puzzled frown.

"But why?" She asked, eyebrows rising, "I don't see that making a difference to such a man." Sano shrugged, biting off another piece of bread and chewing thoughtfully.

"Well missy, you are in trouble with the law, I am hopelessly infatuated, and we both plan to escape the mainland and settle to a new married life on a less populated island," He told her with a wry smirk. "I couldn't help but sneak you aboard, not willing to risk my future bride's imprisonment." He laughed dismissively, "In any case, it saved our necks from being handed to the authorities."

"But why the lie?" She repeated, uneasy. "I don't think the captain will like it if he learns we've been untruthful." Not that she cared so much about offending the man; she just didn't wish to be on the receiving end of his temper again anytime soon.

"Oh, I agree," Sano nodded heartily, sipping more alcohol, "But he insists the true story **is** the lie, and made short work of letting me know it was my lying tongue that earned you…" He broke off, suddenly troubled, "He meant what he said? That no one forced you?" He enquired worriedly.

"By mere luck," She growled unkindly, hating the insidious captain and his crude crew. "The sooner we make port, the better." She added, chewing her own rock-like portion of bread.

As if summoned by her wish, one of the crew let out a loud yell that shore was in sight. Many rushed for the glimpse of sweet land, a mere line of green and black on the endless blue horizon. Still others remained seated and content, their years of sea life having long dulled them of such meager excitements. The deck was a frenzy of action as they prepared to make port, and she soon found herself mixed in the jumble.

A man caught her arm and she had to stifle the urge to scream, "Relax little missy," Sano told her fondly, rubbing her head in an affectionate gesture. "Perhaps you should wait below in the kitchens; no one will disturb you there. If you're seen underfoot Shinomori and Battousai might not like it."

She nodded slowly, "If you think its best." Sano nodded, clasping her in a quick hug and shooing her towards the door. She complied, wishing she was already on land, safe from the captain and his pirates.

"Where do you think you're going?" A demanding voice hissed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The suddenness of it, mixed with the iron grip on her bicep caused her to startle and flinch. He dragged her around the corner, looming over her in intimidation.

She lifted her head, meeting that cutting amber glare with her own frosty one, "To the kitchens, to stay out of the way." Tension leaked from the lean man, but his severe expression sneered at her, an impenetrable mask of dislike and imperious beauty. If he wasn't such a demon, she would consider his features fair, delicate even, but his sour temperament and scars deflected any image of softness, marking him for the hard man he was.

"Somehow, I doubt little you do doesn't involve trouble," He commented, his stance relaxing to that of a predatory cat, his hands loosening enough to leave some room between her encircled limb and his punishing grip. Yet, his eyes remained vigilant, hostile, pinning her in accusation.

Forced this close to the man, even in the dim lighting of the cramped hall, she could feel his burning dislike like a stuffy summer day, swallowing her in heat and discomfort.

"I am actually trying to avoid it," she told him matter-of-factly, wishing he'd just move along and pay her no attention.

"As I said, doubtful," he peered at her in assessment, from his borrowed v-cut tunic to her own filthy breeches. Bindings removed, he could glimpse her pert mounds pushing at the fabric, betraying her sex, her vivid eyes seemed to drown a man in blue water, thickly lashed and feminine they were perhaps her only saving feature.

"Well?" She demanded suddenly, "Do you plan to stare at me all evening? Or may I continue?" The haughty tip of her head was perhaps a bit defiant, but she seemed to be a posturing child, a null threat, he should very well ignore her as planned.

"As captain, I may look as I please," He informed her darkly, his eyes pointedly roving to parts of her anatomy that brought a maiden flush across her dirt mucked face. She bristled, like a feral cat.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She huffed, dragging her arm from his grip to cross both arms over her chest and pin him with an exasperated glare, "Does nothing appease you? I am _trying_ to be pleasant, but you seem determined to rile me!" She accused, sparing the man her own narrowed stare.

"This is you being pleasant?" he asked incredulously.

"And what does a man like you know of pleasantries?" She demanded frigidly, clenching her hands against the urge to hit this impossible man.

Logically she knew he should terrify her, but instead his every word and action riled her sense of injustice, bringing forth her quick temper. She must have lost some of her common sense traveling with Sanosuke for so long. That must be what was causing her to act so recklessly around this professional rapist and murderer. All pirates must be cut from the same cloth, she mused caustically, and this dangerous man seemed to be the original pattern of degenerate behavior and ill manners from which they came.

"Very little," he assured her gruffly, his demeanor turning hostile. "Keep that in mind when you talk to me so freely." She was certain that he meant to follow this with some form of threat, but his tiger eyes snapped back towards the way she'd come, and in moments the calm profile of his first mate appeared, taking in the sight of them conversing with hidden shock.

"Captain Battousai, your presence is required on deck," His smooth emotionless voice informed the menacing red head. The ship's captain nodded, trusting Aoshi to make sure the devilish chit wasn't getting into trouble or nicking anything before their departure. The sooner the wench was off his ship, and away from him, the better.

When Kaoru turned to leave a pristine white arm blocked her way, it was attached to a deadly calm man with imposing height and the most glacier stare. Though he'd been polite to her, kind even, she could hardly trust any person who would willingly serve such a bastard. Sanosuke was a wretched judge of character, this she knew, but she hadn't quite expected to be thrust into such blatantly criminal company. Impatiently she regarded the man, awaiting his comment.

"If Sano is truly your betrothed, I would suggest, my lady, that you cease putting yourself in such situations," His calm tone somehow managed to covey how very much he doubted this was indeed the case. "Captain Himura doesn't take kindly to teasing."

"T-teasing?" She sputtered. Who in their right mind would _tease_ that man? That was like poking a tiger!

"Pardon me sir," she couldn't withhold the sarcasm in her tone, sapphire eyes flashing, "But I would think a person would have to be daft to do such a thing, and as you can plainly see, I have managed to retain my wits. I was, for lack of a better explanation, merely trying to pass by, before he so rudely accosted me."

"Is that so?" He enquired, seemingly truly interested. She remembered his part in the events of the night before. It was his foolish whimsy about that mark nonsense that had left her to the captain's mercy.

"Yes," She sniffed airily, tilting her head upwards, "Is _is_ so. Now, if you don't mind, I intend to complete my journey."

As she made as if to bypass his extended arm, his other slammed down by her head, caging her. There was no lust in his eyes, no appreciation in his chilly revere, only a commanding air about him that seemed offended, a man riled at being so callously dismissed.

"You are very outspoken," He commented dryly, yet he was so unaffected she didn't have the will to feel properly threatened.

"So I've been told," she replied with a self depreciating smirk. Suddenly she sighed, feeling weary of this nonstop game of cat and mouse. Did she never get to be the cat? "Is there anything else?"

"The captain, how do you find him?" He enquired, arching a dark eyebrow. She wanted to laugh, but the stiff formality of this man kept it from spilling from her mouth.

"As ornery as a mule, with half the manners," she told him with a small smile, "Why do you ask?" He frowned, a slight mar to his usually indiscernible features.

"Are you truly betrothed to Sanosuke?" He questioned, ignoring her own demand for answers.

She met his determined blue gaze with one of her own, and for a moment the two stood locked in standstill, simply staring at one another. He was dressed in immaculate white clothing, as it seemed was his way, looking like a gentleman, but he had the hard eyes of a merciless man, a similar harshness that reflected the captain's own distant reserve.

_They're made for one another_, she told herself, dismissing the idiotic notion of being honest with this man. The saying 'thicker then thieves' must come from somewhere, and she did not wish to risk her future and the life of her brother on such a foolish gamble. If Sano's explanation was good enough for the infamous captain, then it should be more than enough for his second in command.

"He has told you as much," somehow, under that probing stare, her lips and tongue refused to form full lies.

He nodded, and she let out a slow breath of relief, "_He_ has," the tall man agreed, "but _you_ have not."

He studied her, her slim youthful frame betrayed her innocence, as well as her reactions to the men the night before, yet in direct contrast she certainly seemed to have the tongue of a experienced woman. There was wildness about her, something that refused to bend, and he'd spotted it instinctively through their brief exchanges.

He had two gifts, ones that he never questioned himself on; one was the ability to read people, especially to know when they were lying. It wasn't a guess; it was the gift of innate knowledge, a reliable fact that presented itself to him by years of perfected talent. Sano was lying when he'd told the captain she was his woman, he _knew_ that, and her reluctance had confirmed it, but he felt as if there were something more that he was missing. Something crucial.

To find her alone with the captain had been a shock, he rarely spared the crew a few words, but as he'd descended there had been no doubt that what he was hearing between the two was an _argument. _He'd seen grown men crumble under Battousai's displeasure; this girl was either very foolish, or exceedingly brave to have confronted the assassin so determinedly.

"Very well, I am his betrothed," the dishonestly in her voice was so transparent, it was very clear lying made the young woman nervous. Or perhaps it was the way he was leaning over her; he moved to allow her space, watchful lest she attempt to dart off again. She relaxed, leaning against the rough wood wall and eyeing him in speculation.

"Enough," he ordered, "I am already well aware Sano is not your bed mate. I am also aware that women who don't spread their legs do not warrant Sano's tender affections. The man would sooner run himself through with his own sword then end his drunken gambling and brothel visits. So I ask you, and expect complete honestly, what are you truly after?"

"It is true what you say, Sano is not my intended," she attempted to stifle her alarm at his absolute certainty of their dishonestly, meeting his gaze directly, "My brother was taken, please, I only want to find him," her eyes held sadness, a weight of sorrow and hard truths that took some of the guileless innocence from her. She lowered them beneath thick lashes, "A-are you going to tell the captain?"

"No," he expression softened, noting that he'd shocked her. "But I wish a favor in exchange."

"A favor?" She repeated warily. Her latest encounters with men had shown her that few, if any, were honorable, it seemed present company was not to be excluded from those without.

"You plan to go ashore here, but I take it, you have no real intention of locating a minister?" At her sullen nod he continued, "As I assumed. Where then, do you plan to go?"

Her face flamed, knowing her next words could be horribly misinterpreted, "A brothel." At his shock she quickly elaborated, "Sano claims that the women there know the town better than any, and we cannot go to the police."

"I see," he replied thinly. "Still, it is no place for a lady."

"I won't be going as a lady," she smirked, unable to quell her mirth at his puzzled expression. Understanding appeared to dawn on him as he looked over her state of dress, the manly breeches and shirt were hardly the delicate garments of a lady.

"The captain, as well as the crew, stay at brothels to conceal their presence from the law as well," He tilted his head, assessing her, "It will be the same one, no doubt, as Battousai and Sanosuke share many acquaintances on this island. My favor to you then is simple," he eyed her keenly; "you must simply allow the captain to see you dressed as a woman, preferably, a bathed one."

"That's ridiculous!" She retorted incredulously, "What would you gain from that?"

"That is none of your concern," he told her coldly, "Will you honor it, or shall I tell the captain he's been lied to, _again_?" He emphasized 'again', making it sound ominous.

"Very well, but you can't _know_ that it will be the same brothel," she pointed out, trying to quell the hope in her tone.

"Oh, I am quite certain," his cutting grin implied he knew something she did not, "Do you agree then?"

She hesitated only for an instant, quickly reminding herself that she could pick the ugliest dress imaginable, in hopes that the red headed tyrant paid her no attention. Likely, he wouldn't, not in a brothel full of willing woman. He'd said himself she was hardly desirable next to such, as much as it cut her pride to allow such a thing said (she _was_ a woman after all); in this case it served her needs nicely.

"Yes," She nodded, meeting the man's cool gaze directly.

"Your word," he demanded. In mild surprise her eyebrows rose, a smile playing at her lips.

"You'd take the word of a _woman_?" She asked, amused. As his silent impatience lengthened she grew serious, "Then you have it, of course. My word that _if_ I encounter your captain, I will wear a dress."

"And bathe."

She frowned, dutifully adding, "And bathe." Tilting her head charmingly, she asked, "Are we quite through?"

"Yes," he waved her onward, "Stay to the kitchen, if anyone finds you wandering…"

Turning, she gifted him a knowing smile, eyes twinkling, "As I said, I am not witless. I have no desire to run afoul of pirates." She spun, making her way assuredly to the cramped foul smelling kitchens.

He watched her go, glad she wasn't mated to _him._ Kenshin had despaired of their traditions, shortly after their homeland had burned; Aoshi could hardly blame the man. He'd witnessed so much loss, and the honorable and fair man Aoshi had known since childhood, had grown into a merciless tyrant who hid his heart behind duty and his art of sword. While Aoshi possessed some of the most sought talents of their kind, Kenshin had always been the most powerful, and the responsibility of it weighed too heavily on the man.

Not that Himura was lacking as a leader, if he was Katsura would never entrust him with his most nefarious and well secreted tasks, and Aioshi would not risk his life for the man without forethought. No, the captain was a man who inspired loyalty, who commanded respect, as a mercenary he lacked nothing, but as a man, he denied himself the most basic needs of companionship. It was all Tomoe's fault, Aioshi felt no guilt at blaming the tragic temptress for her deeds, she had broken the man, torn his hope from him.

So the legend of the marks was a story told over the camp fire, something children giggled over with awe, but Aioshi had seen too much of the world to so easily dismiss what he felt instinctively. There was something to this girl, and if Himura refused to see it, Aioshi would only gift him with a second chance. If his lifelong friend didn't react as Aioshi suspected he would, then the point was mute and he'd lost nothing on the wager.

He nodded to himself in self assurance, rejoining the men above deck.

**-*-**

**A/N:** To everyone going "HEY! WTF! Where's the hot n' steamy Battousai action???" *Evil grin* Patience precious, all in good time. Below is some response to reviews, not that I promise to do this every time, but I feel the need to give massive props to the amazing people who really made my day.

**Miniwoo: **I had to let you have a glimpse of the nefarious unnamed fiancé this chapter, who is sadly not a RK character, not to be a spoiler but I just didn't want to give the false impression of forethought when actually I just struggled through the first chapters unable to figure out what to call the guy (that sounds horrid doesn't it?? 0_0' ). I think lack of name adds mystique and atmosphere to his daunting persona, but I digress…. Thank you so much, you're awesome, and I hope you continue to like this story.

**Back Up Girl: ***Grins* Thank you, and yes, Kenshin is in full bad boy mode, to my pleasure. I had to laugh out loud at your comment about his 'mood swings' looking over these chapters and the next couple I have to agree completely, my Battousai is a majorly moody bastard. LOL.

**Kingdomfantasyanime453: ** *Clutches books to chest* OMG, V.V.V's books are amazing; Dragon Bait is one of my favorites next to Companions of the Night, and Eternal Contradiction is a very gifted writer. I've read like, everything under her username. Thanks for your comments, and the heads up *smiles*

**Jmai**: *sweat drop* Heh, I did just sort of dive into the nitty gritty in this fiction huh? Thanks for your support, and for kindly informing me of my butchering of Aoshi's name, I tried to change every error of that sort in **this** chapter. I'm picky when reading and hate when people do that stuff, so when I saw I was the culprit this time I had to shake myself once good. Hopefully you continue to read this story and enjoy it!

**Chao:** Something did prevent the actual rape, I agree, possessive and domineering Battousai is fun, but we can't let him be too naughty or he'll be no better than the villain! Although I always secretly find myself rooting for the villain anyway…weird aren't I?

**Honorable Mention: Brukaoru; Tigresa89; Chios-gal; AutumnsFall; jenniebennie; Kao-Misao1728; phoenixkid; Maffy**

***Huggles to kind reviewers***

…**.unless you're creepy, **O.o'** then how about a firm hand shake instead? (^-^)'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brutal Passions**

**BY****: Demon Tsunami**

**A/N: ** A whore house, a (always) hot Battousai, and Kaoru in a dress…What more does one really need to say? ^-^

**WARNING**: This author suffers from severe 'gutter brain', and is frequently seen laughing maniacally to no one while writing pure pointless smut. If **graphic sexual situations** and **detailed violence** bothers you in any way, suck a dead man's toe, and **get out of my story**.

**CHAPTER THREE: Decent into Sin**

_The pitfalls of hope_

_Trip me into despair_

_Teach me to love_

_I've forgotten how to care_

"**She's authentic without meter or rhyme. A random design of a flower, She is Rose, No one really knows… ****Everybody wants to save her from herself. They really want to save themselves" –**NOFX _'Decom-poseur'_

Ethereal, that's how one might describe the enthralling beauty of Madame Rose of the small island's most notorious house of ill repute, the _Fluer __Lascivité_. With hair like an inky water fall of shimmering black, and eyes sharp and made cunning with years of serving the most desperate low end society to the most self indulgent high society, she invoked a presence of unaffected cool. Achieving a property of her own, in a age where woman were more commonly property themselves, all the while managing to survive police and dangerous men alike; proved the Madame was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

Dressed in an exotic and lavish kimono of splendid gold and obsidian, her cutting gaze measured the bashful Sano's with her own disapproving stare.

"Sagara?" The woman raised a delicate eyebrow, lips pursing as she held the wooden door ajar. "Come to pay your debt?" The severe look in her eye showed her familiarity with the spiky haired man, while clearly distancing their relationship as professional.

"Hey Megumi," he smiled a cheek splitting grin at her obvious distaste for his knack of using her personal name, and not the professional one she preferred. "May I come in?" He asked impudently, trying to stare into the dimly lit room beyond.

"You have always been a social faux pas," she sighed, giving him a narrow look from the bottom of her eyes, "If you must, you must. I take it your friend Himura will be along shortly."

Sanosuke shrugged, following the graceful woman's glide into the luxurious interior, a room adorned with ruby silk and some of the softest looking cushions in all manners of shape and variation splayed the gleaming mahogany furniture. It was a polished room, intended to be sensually appeasing, and it certainly looked like a room of debauchery and sinful temptations. Warily Kaoru trailed Sano, feeling safer in her grimy breeches and tunic then she had all day.

"Well, Sano, it isn't a pleasant surprise," Magumi turned, her painted face looking like that of a doll's, perfect and elegant. "I should think your last stay would've convinced you to perhaps avoid here a bit longer, unless you have the sum you so exuberantly scampered out of paying."

Sano looked dutifully abashed, rubbing his hair with a boyish guilt, "I was going to pay ya, I swear Megumi, we just had to leave in a hurry, that's all." He opened his small purse, displaying their convincing lack of funds. If possible, the Madame's face grew more impassive.

"No money, no girls, and Sano, Kenshin managed to pay his bill, police or not," She added dryly, gesturing them back towards the door.

"No, please," Kaoru spoke, removing the cap that was too large and hung over her features, obscuring them in shadow. Her blue eyes were pleading, wide with fear that they'd come so far only to learn nothing.

"Hmm, beneath all that mud was a girl," Megumi smiled, but it was not a sweet smile, "A filthy girl dressed as a boy, now," she turned an accusing glare to the man, "why does this sound like another questionable situation you intend to drag me into?"

"Long story," he admitted.

"Such is always the case with you two," she sighed, "Do not bring more trouble on my head, rooster, I am warning you."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded cheekily, at the look she gave him he quickly amended, "She's under prosecution from an abusive fiancé, her brother had been lost, and we only need a place to stay." He implored, giving her a taste of his most pitiful puppy eyes.

"I have heard 'only' from your mouth one time too many in the past," she chided, her stare took in the girl, "Her plight is unfortunate, but husbands (future or otherwise) are known for hitting, and woman are known for running. It is not my concern, and I will not risk my welfare on another miserable wretch. I have my fair share of them upstairs."

"We can find lodgings elsewhere," Kaoru ignored the affronted look Sano shot her and continued on, looking to the Madame earnestly. "I only want to find my brother, please, if you know anything of the slave traders…" Sano cut her off with a sharp look, so different then his usual sunny disposition.

"I see," Megumi did see, her past began clawing at her memory. The girl's brother was lost for good; Sanosuke was a fool for misleading her otherwise.

Even if they found the boy, which was exceedingly doubtful, they would never manage to retrieve him. The new traders coming in were foreigners; they ran in human flesh with merciless greed, uncaring of anyone's misfortune, and responding with a deadly force that had even the police skirting them. Not to mention the rumors that these men were being funded by wealthy elitists, making them untouchable in the grand scheme of things. It was a foolish waste of time to search so avidly in vain.

"Very well, I have no news of the traders, they don't frequent _my_ brothel," she thanked the powers that be for this in her thoughts. "However, while you have more than stretched the debt I owe you, I will allow you my generosity once more, but Sanosuke, if you cause problems for me, I swear to you, I will relieve you of the tool that makes you a man. A sorry excuse for one, might I add."

"Thanks Magumi, you're a doll," He replied with a saucy wink. Kaoru could see the woman's mental eye roll, even if she was too reserved to actually follow through with the motion. Turning her stare to the scrap of salt sprayed cotton and dirt, the woman's lips curled in disgust.

"A bath, perhaps?" She suggested; her expression grew speculative as the girl nodded gratefully, "At dusk you must retire, unless you wish to earn coin tossing sheets?"

She smirked at the girl's horrified look, "I thought as much. In the mean time, I would ask you not to cross dress; it will only bring attention to yourself while you remain here. I am sure I have something suitable around," she turned her head slightly, "and Sanosuke, you will pay for the bath and clothes. Whether it's in labor or money is your choice." She folded her arms, looking severe and aloof, her hair was pinned by glittering gold clips, face painted white with rogue, she looked perfect and still in her haughty regard.

Sano turned sullen in demeanor, but nodded. Smiling, she gestured for the girl to follow her, briskly ordering Sano to stay out of trouble and away from her girls. The charming ruffian had a bad habit of tricking the woman here into the bed in exchange for smiles and winks, and sadly, such things did not pay the bills. She was aghast at his abilities, though she'd never admit it, these women cooed over him in ways that were not usual for their kind. They didn't want the man's money; they in fact, seemed to enjoy the infuriating man's company.

It caused her endless chagrin, and she would undoubtedly be severely upset if she ever learned that the wily sailor did it to irritate her purposely. He had, and would always be, completely infatuated with the Madame, had been ever since he'd found her years ago, but she had repeatedly informed him that her desires for the opposite sex were mute, a curious affliction for a woman who owned a brothel. Her story betrayed the truth of it, and unbeknownst to the scallywag, she only had respect for two men, the honorable Himura, and the man in question, Sano himself.

Though she'd never been so fool hardy as to reveal her opinion to anyone, especially the spiky haired nuisance.

-*-

The sun slanted in curious ways through the wooden roofing of the shoddy stable, burning through the weather cracks and spilling onto the mucked hay floor. Had the man not been actively trying to hide his presence, he would have never left his pure bred steed in such dismal conditions. However, his current business affair required absolute discretion. The arrogant man remained blissfully unaware he was unsuccessful in hiding his location; that there was in fact another man already there, awaiting with lethal patience for him to step onto the imagined 'x' and mark his doom.

A man who knew no mercy, a hunter who trailed the large man's steps beneath him like a leopard might eye its' prey, waiting with sharp golden eyes for his moment to pounce and deliver the death blow.

This second man was dressed in traditional travel garb, a straw hat concealing his amber eyes as he watched the pompous and vile man beneath go about the hassle of securing his mount. It was clear the noble had no experience tending his own horse, and he fumbled through it with irritating slowness, repeatedly skirting the space Battousai intended to trap him within, as if he instinctively sensed that it was tainted with danger.

Finally, his waiting was rewarded, and the girthy merchant was ambling indecisively in the exact position he required. With a cutting smirk the assassin dropped, like a leaf in the wind, a soundless decent of imminent death. None the wiser, the wealthy man continued to press himself from foot to foot, seemingly oblivious, his fat expression focused with a strange sort of fascination.

As Kenshin drew steel, the man belatedly spun, fear radiating from him, consuming his beady eyes. His glance flickered back to what he'd been studying so intently, and with a frown Battousai noticed a young boy, shorn midnight hair blowing in the breeze as he regarded the trembling noble within the stables.

Katsura had been clear, no witnesses.

With an effortless slice his metal gouged the swelling flesh of the man's belly, causing him to cry out horridly. The boy watched, expressionless, as Battousai gutted his master. With an assured stride the lithe red head bent over his prey.

"We are Ishin Shishi, know our name, it is your death sentence," as the man garbled, spitting blood, his eyes rolling in agony, Kenshin continued unaffected. "You have taken our people, sold human flesh on our seas, for that, you will die, so that your kind understands. We will not tolerate foreign contamination here, you slave trade will fall, if we must cut you down one by one."

"P-please…n-no…" the man was bawling, fat tears dribbling down his flabby features. Battousai sneered in disgust, eyeing the seeping red and black from the man's middle with an expert eye.

"Too easy," he commented, swiping the man's head clean from his shoulders. It rolled in a thunking progress, to lay still and motionless, glassy eyes still frozen wide in the shock the man felt at seeing his own demise racing towards him.

Battousai turned to rid himself of the slave boy; it was a necessary evil, Katsura wish to strike these men down quickly and fiercely, but to do so he must remain completely distanced from the matter. If they were ever to discover such a powerful politician had a hand in these assassinations, his career would be ruined. Too many powerful men had opposed taking action against these foreign abominations, they cared not for the people they were supposed to protect, and only for the coin these criminals lined their purses with.

Himura was hardly a known associate of Katsura by any means, but neither he nor Katsura wished to take any risks in this matter. Because of that, all who witnessed must be eradicated. Any sightings of himself would not be difficult to trace backwards, few men had his coloring or skill with a blade. If it was ever linked to Katsura, the repercussions would be disastrous. The man risked everything for a better Japan, and Kenshin would not fail the trust he'd given him. In his mind, duty was all that remained.

"Boy?" he called gruffly, not spotting the youth beyond the stable's entrance. With a growl of impatience he darted outward, careful not to be spotted by any lingering traders. It was almost dusk, and most were elsewhere occupied, but a few men still gathered in front of a tavern across the dusty road.

No sign of the child, he seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Disgusted at his own negligence, Kenshin only gave up after an hour of tracing multiple sets of small footprints to no avail. Hopefully he had been too obscured by his wide brim hat and plain clothing for the boy to have glimpsed anything useful. Now, much to his dismay, he would be forced to port for a few days to be certain no rumors arose. Was there no end to his ill luck of late?

-*-

The boy ran.

Panting. Burning. Cold, so cold.

If he had a name, he had forgotten it. Sometimes, in the winking hours of twilight, when his exhausted body refused sleep, fearing the looks his master gave him, the stories from the other boys ringing in his ears, he almost remembered a face. Blue eyes, black hair, perhaps she was his mother, his ears yearned for sweet words, his flesh for the feel of anything but the lash, and so he would pretend she was there, whispering to him that it would be alright.

_If only…_

He tripped, stumbling, his knee dribbling red stains onto the dusty ground and down his bruised and filthy legs. His chest burned, his palms stung, but he rose quickly, running as if the devil were on his heels. Perhaps, in fact, he was.

That man, if he was a man, had feared nothing, he'd taken down the master with one clean slice. Ending the tormenter of his existence so effortlessly, making all his pain all so…meaningless…weak. If he survived past this night, he vowed to know that feeling, that power, to be able to take a life, to right wrongs, to save himself.

Oh how he'd dreamed of that very fate for his horrid master for so long, he almost could not believe it had actually occurred. It left him shaken with relief, stunned. Yet, when those odd copper eyes had met his own, he'd clearly seen his own death in those metallic orbs. It had shaken him, left him cold.

So he ran. He ran until his feet blistered, his chest burned like a candle flame, he ran until he fell and could no longer lift himself. He ran to the edge of sanity, and stopped, dropping limply, his body so dehydrated and malnourished that it simply gave way to exhaustion.

As destiny would unfortunately have it, in the end, no matter how far he ran, it wasn't far enough…

-*-*-*-

Bliss.

Pure utter bliss.

Kaoru sunk into the steamy water with a dreamy sigh, letting her bruised and battered limbs submerge in the hot water was like the sweetest taste of heaven. Her aches and cuts were soothed with the warm liquid and soft floral scented soap, which she applied to herself generously, leaving not a fleck of dust, a sniff of salt or fish. She hadn't felt this good in too long, and she closed her eyes, allowing the water to lap at her and rock her into a hazy almost sleep.

Stirring only when the water was too cool for comfort, she pulled her water wrinkled self from the wooden tub with much hefting. Her limbs felt like wood, cumbersome and lethargic with their brief taste of rest. She wrung out her shorn tresses, fingering their unnaturally shortened length with a wistful frown; she missed her long beautiful hair. Seeing the Madame Rose had made her want to be pretty, to feel clean and desirable, she'd been nothing but a filthy boy for weeks, and she yearned to be a delicate girl, if only for the night.

"Are you quite finished?" A smoky woman's voice demanded, muffled through the door. That would be Lilly, the woman Madame Rose had ordered to assist her, and lend her suitable clothing. She was a hard woman, with frizzy chick yellow hair and watery blue eyes lined with too much age for her youthful build.

"Yes," Kaoru called, wrapping a drying cloth around her. Lilly entered looking cross, her face already painted with rogue and ink, her dress a stunning cut of sapphire silk and velvet lace in a style decidedly western. The girl's coloring was also foreign, and it complimented the beautiful clothes well.

"Well then, let's get on with it," Lilly was stockier in frame then the girl before her, sturdier by build, but their sizes were similar enough that she was able to toss a selection of dresses onto the cot mattress.

Kaoru paused in awe at the vivid beauty of the fabrics, reverently touching the cool silk in admiration, "One of these?" at the other girl's scowling nod she smiled brightly, "Oh, they are so lovely!"

"Yes, yes, lovely," the other girl rolled her eyes, "Put one on you twit." Kaoru stiffened, and then dismissed the obvious taunt with a sniff. She turned her focus to the dresses, holding a pale pink gown to herself in inspection.

"I really do appreciate it," she murmured to the girl, hoping to soothe some of her hostility. Lilly's eyebrows rose, a smirk gracing her crimson painted lips, but made no comment.

"It's not your color," the blonde commented moments later, moving to stand behind the Japanese girl who was currently holding a green dress to herself in speculation. Lilly sighed, eyeing the girl's obvious good breeding and innocence with borderline contempt, and returned to her wardrobe.

"This will look stunning on you," she admitted begrudgingly, holding out a simple navy silk kimono for the girl's inspection. It had a vibrant red floral print on it, and tied with a heavy silken belt, it was simple but beautiful, much like the unassuming girl herself.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," she whispered, her blue eyes shown with gratitude, "Thank you." Lilly nodded stiffly, uncomfortable under such freely given praise. She handed the garment to Kaoru, fetching bindings for her chest and assisting her into both.

Kaoru stared at herself in a slightly distorted looking glass, seeing her pale features surrounded by chunky black spikes of wet hair, and the decadent dress that hugged her slim frame as if it were made for her in undisguised awe. She looked a bit like the girl she'd been months before, and it stunned her to see such a reflection after catching only glimpses of herself as grime covered boy for too long. Lilly smirked at how easily pleased the girl was, coming up behind her to touch the cropped strands of onyx hair calculatingly.

"I could do something with this, I think," She tilted her head, "Perhaps a bit of rogue for those pale cheeks as well." Kaoru accepted her generous offer, allowing the older girl to sit her down and cluck over her too short hair style. Lilly set about pinning up the locks; deftly arranging them in an assortment of bobby pins while allowing wisps of black to trail down into the girl's face at artistic places before securing it all with a few small silver combs.

Nodding in satisfaction, she smeared a small amount of rogue to the girl's slender cheek bones and lips, backing away to see the effect. "It's not my best work, but it'll do," she informed her with a wry grin.

"Thank you," Kaoru couldn't help herself; she clasped the woman in a brief impromptu hug, startling her. Lilly frowned, straightening her dress, and holding the girl at arm's length.

"Now, that's not necessary," she muttered gruffly, but secretly she allowed herself a brief moment of affection for the kind youth. The girl truly was as the Madame of _Fluer __Lascivité_ said, a rare person of true innocence; she could see now why the mistress had been taken with her. The girl almost made herself impossible to hate.

"We best be to the kitchens if we want any supper," She ordered, sashaying out primly with Kaoru timidly following. She lead them through the hall, to the small servant's stairwell, left over from when this truly used to be a grand estate and not a house of ill repute. It was a narrow, hassling journey, but they made it with little issue, reappearing in the brightly lit kitchen moments later.

Kaoru gasped, sucking in a breath in shock as she took in the two people conversating before the kitchen's hearth. The first was Madame Rose, looking decadent and so beautiful that Kaoru no longer could manage to feel as pretty as she had upstairs. It'd been easier to view herself as drastically improved without an unfairly attractive woman to compare herself to. The second was Aoshi Shinomori, still dressed in an immaculate white dress suite, his eyes two frozen lakes as they met hers in subtle acknowledgement.

"Don't worry," Lilly whispered, misinterpreting the girl's shocked dismay, "He's a friend of the Madame's, and he _never_ comes here looking for the women."

"Too our great misfortune," An attractive brunette chimed in with a giggle. The women who loitered seemed more intent on eyeing the attractive first mate than actually finishing their meals, sneaking him heated glances through thick lashes as they tittered.

Kaoru busied herself with obtaining a bowl of soup and piece of bread, carefully avoiding looking at the imposing first mate.

"Lady Kamiya," The women's collective shock was apparent as he strode from the Madame to take the young girl's hand and plant a gentle kiss on it. "You are much improved." His expressionless face did not reveal if he indeed believed so, but Kaoru blushed at the compliment anyway.

"You are too kind, Aoshi-sama," she replied demurely. He did smile then, if only slightly, pleased that her dressing as a woman seemed to gift her with a woman's docile nature. She was quite radiant, though too young and naïve for his tastes. Megumi was as predictably generous as always, he noted a bit smugly.

"Madame Rose," He turned to the proprietress, his cutting blue stare meeting the woman's cool one. "I would ask a favor of you."

Megumi contemplated this for a moment, intrigued. Himura's stoic first mate had never asked her for anything, and it was with a new found curiosity that she eyed the waifish Japanese girl. Could she have managed to steal the impassive man's attention? If so, there was more to this girl then met the eye, that was for certain.

"Yes?" She enquired; well aware her girls were hanging on every word.

"It is a private matter," he turned, giving Kaoru a courtly bow (much to the fawning envy of the other women present) and proceeded to lead Megumi to a more private location.

Kaoru sighed, seating herself daintily and clearing her mind of apprehensive thoughts. Madame Rose had insisted she remain hidden from the cliental, not even Aoshi should be able to sway her opinion. She ignored her growing unease in favor of spooning the hot broth into her mouth, swallowing the steamy soup in ecstasy. Anything not flavored with salt was a much needed change to her pallet, and she devoured her portion with gusto, enjoying the feeling of a full belly.

Soon she became aware of the unnatural stillness surrounding her, and she gazed upward to find many sets of curious eyes upon her. The loose women of _Fluer __Lascivité_ were raptly gazing at her, completely unapologetic in their direct evaluations of her person. Flushing under such acute attentions, she turned to Lilly pleadingly, hoping that she wasn't also watching her with undisguised intensity.

"They are curious," the blonde explained with a smirk, her blue eyes studied her housemates, "They ask themselves, what does a man like that see in you?"

"Oh dear," Kaoru twisted her fingers, "You have it all wrong. Aoshi-sama is…Well, we are hardly acquainted in _that_ respect. I merely owe him a favor." Lilly seemed to accept this, but many of the other girl's stood, most likely with intentions of gossiping about it before the first customers arrived. The hushed words they spoke brought an embarrassed blush to the still seated girl's features.

_Where is Sano?_ Kaoru wondered meekly, unnerved by these glamorous and obviously wanton women.

Yet she was even more unsettled at the bargain she had promised the first mate. Memories of the captain were tainted with gnawing fear, and she admitted to herself, an undeniably consuming presence, though it was hardly in any way that a woman should wish to be consumed. He might be physically appealing, but Captain Battousai was hardly the type of man whose eye she'd wish to intentionally catch.

_Don't be a fool_, she chided herself, feeling silly, _He'd hardly notice in any case, not with all these woman about_. Many looked older, worn, but a scattered few were radiant beauties, almost as pretty as Madame Rose herself. She snorted in mirth at the idea of her stick figure frame catching any man's eye with so many buxom beauties around, women that were more than willing for a quick tumble. And she was worried the captain might single her out….What an absurd notion.

-*-

When the Captain of the _Prix de Sang_ entered, people took notice. Dressed in monochrome black, with his sword at his hip, a large brim black hat casting his features into hard shadowed lines save for his almost luminescent amber eyes, he was an impressive sight to take in. He was not taller than most, nor larger, but as he moved people parted, leaping over themselves to clear the way.

Tonight his honey hued stare was lethal, brittle with his latest kill, tainted with the blood lust running hard beneath his impenetrable expression. He sat stiffly beside his first mate, acknowledging the somber man with a curt nod and snapping his fingers at the nearest wench. Immediately she turned, smiling at him becomingly, but he simply ordered a whiskey, something to dull his wits and allow him to unwind. Here, amongst his crew, in Megumi's brothel, he felt he could risk a moment of ease.

As he eyed the women sprawled about in inviting poses, he considered buying a night with one, releasing his aggression in a nonviolent act. With a dismissive snort he decided no wench here would be able to with-stain the sort of unspent attentions he had within him. Although they were nothing more than simple whores, Megumi was very strict about the clients overusing them; it cost her business when a girl was too spent to work the next night.

Which, he'd achieved plenty of times, to the Madame's chagrin.

He smirked like the devil himself, swallowing the fire burn of whiskey in appreciation. At his curt snap, another replaced the first, which he downed just as rapidly.

"Are you well?" Aoshi asked, bending closer so as to not be overheard. Chilling amber eyes met his, their reddish coloring betraying how close the monster lurked beneath the man. The taller man had seen his friend like this time enough to know the signs.

"Dandy," Battousai growled, downing another tumbler of liquor.

Apprehensive and not used to being such, Aoshi began second guessing his plans for the evening. However, one look at a Megumi, who fluttered her fan at him in signal, proved that it was well beyond his control at this point, and so he resigned himself to bearing witness to what would undoubtedly turn out to be quite a show, if the captain's mood was any indication.

Whether or not it would be the show Aoshi had intended, now that, was up for speculation.

Kaoru descended the grand stair case in hesitant nervous steps, her eyes screaming the distress she so valiantly tried to hide. She was about to fall into sin, quite literally, below lay a house of ill repute in full swing, with men and woman trading coin for pleasure. She was dressed as a harlot, going into a group of whores, with the intentions of being seen by a man who'd molested her. Verily, she felt exceedingly ill at the mere mention of her circumstance.

_Damn that man_, if she'd never agreed to Aoshi's request she wouldn't be here, forced into this, but at the time she'd thought it would have no consequences. Believing in her naïve mind that such coincidence was improbable, foolish to rely on, but Sanosuke's relationship with the Madame and the reference she'd made to the captain had brought all those fears to the forefront. Now, here she was, going forward on her word of honor, and cursing the stoic man for knowing too much.

Taking a deep breath of fortification she forced herself into an upright and regal stance, gliding down the red velvet covered steps with soft measured strides. She resolved to look at no one, notice nothing, to simply arrive amidst them, and hopefully, just as swiftly depart. Curse Sanosuke, and his love of anything foolish, if he were here instead of out doing god knows what, she knew this would have never occurred.

Madame Rose had been reluctant to agree to this to begin with; if only Kaoru had had someone opposed to the idea and openly defending her, it might've ended differently. Her own protests were sealed behind her promise to Aoshi-sama, left unvoiced. Furthermore she had a nagging suspicion that the blue eyed first mate had mislead the Madame into believing the nature of this spectacle was indeed far more than just a bet, if the woman's barely hidden insinuations regarding the stoic man were any indication of the fact. Damn the infuriating man.

Eyes focused on the dangling crystal chandelier, its beauty iridescent, throwing rainbows across the dim room; she completed her fretfully long descent. She turned to meet the Madame's stare with her own worried one.

"Hello there," a low whistle from behind stiffened her spine like a ram rod, a meaty hand gripped her shoulder, "Purtty little thing." She felt someone leaning in far too close to her, an appreciative inhale sounding in her ear. She smelled alcohol and cigar smoke, the very scent made her want to reflexively cringe away in disgust.

It was the Madame who spoke for her, eyeing the girl's reddened face with a smirk, "She's not for sale, as you can see, this one's nothing but skin and bones." The Madame informed the man in a conspiratory and sensual whisper, pretending disgust with Kaoru's supposedly "unsuitable" figure.

Her jewel-like eyes flickered up, winking one eye in an almost uncatchable gesture.

Suddenly a stunning brunette appeared, dressed in creamy white silk, "Sophia, though, she is gorgeous, a much better match I would think, for a refined man like you." The large ruddy faced man took in the buxom woman with a lip licking leer, ignoring the slight dark haired girl in favor of a more curvy purchase.

"I think," Megumi told the horrified Kaoru with a soft smile, "That it is time for good girls to be asleep; you've had your fun."

"F-fun?" Kaoru asked dazedly, she must have a different definition of the concept. Fun was not walking into a brothel and being solicited, nor was it navigating through more men and loose woman to make it to the exit, which shown like a golden oasis in her mind's eye. Every sense of proper upbringing in her was offended by each new glimpse she dared. The sooner she escaped; the better.

-*-

Battousai slammed down his empty glass, feeling decidedly more wretched despite the booze. A simpering black hair beauty sat at his side, refilling his glass and petting his chest when allowed. Perhaps he should give her the coin and be done with it, she was practically purring as she regarded him with liquid chocolate eyes. A quick tumble might ease the ache growing within him; make him feel more like a man, less like the sharp steel he carried. Cold and blood stained.

He was giving the notion serious contemplation when he noticed her; a slim little thing that was half turned from him, traveling at Megumi's side as the Madame expertly navigated the growing crowd of sailors and whores. Delicate, simple, dressed in a kimono of vibrant blues and flaring crimsons, her short black hair pinned to fall about her neck and face beguilingly. Her walk was soft, so different then the swinging sashays of the other woman, slight and obviously young, he briefly entertained rising and crushing her to him, to feel all that cool silk and softness immediately.

Somehow, just the glimpse of her tender frame encased in the such alluring clothing made his groin tighten in desire, a carnal reaction that hadn't been brought forth by just sighting a wench since he was an over enthusiastic boy. It appeared he'd located the woman he wished to purchase, if only the idiots surrounding him might disperse and warrant him a view of her face.

He stood, disgusted with the crowd for hindering him, and with a curt nod to his second, a path was immediately cleared before him.

"Madame Rose," his voice cut through the din and chatter, a cultured burr of menace and demand. The woman turned, painted face blank, to regard him with a polite stare. The woman who'd been previously entertaining him pouted prettily from behind, dismayed to lose his attention.

"Hai, Captain?" Megumi queried; her expression distracted but polite. She tugged the wrist of the girl who'd she'd been escorting, and with a startled flinch the girl obediently halted, but did not turn.

"Might I avail you of your burden?" His grin was cutting, appraising the young woman from behind.

She might run a pretty penny judging on her untried appearance, but it'd be worth the coin. More commonly he would choose a veteran of the _Fluer __Lascivité_, a woman who wouldn't flinch at his roughness or fawn over him needlessly, but tonight was different; tonight he wanted something young and vibrant beneath him. A woman who would remind him what it was like to be flesh and bone, not a seasoned wench who'd tired of this putrid existence as he long had.

"My apologies Captain," her smile was fleeting, forced, "She is not mine to offer."

His eyebrows rose, a woman in _Fluer __Lascivité_ who was not willing to sell her body? He'd never seen the Madame take in such a thing. Perhaps it would only take charm then, and not money, he appeased himself in the way of arrogant men. A woman inside a brothel could hardly be untouched, and he'd met few who could resist him, it was simply a matter of the damn chit turning around so that he might indicate his interest.

"Oh?" he enquired, an eyebrow arching sardonically, "Might I glimpse such a tempting oddity?" He attempted to keep the menace from his tone, hoping the girl might turn. He stepped forward to move closer to the women, smirking to himself as a man almost upset a table in an effort to avoid being in his path.

"Captain, might I instead suggest a suitable lady for the evening?" Madame Rose counter-offered sweetly, clearly trying to dissuade him. He frowned.

"Nay, I will have a word from the girl, if only a goodbye," He teased with a devilish smirk, now only feet from the woman in question. If he but reached out his hand, she would be in his grasp. It irked him that she did not turn, seeming to purposefully not acknowledge him in any way.

The patroness' stare turned hard, calculating, it swept over his should to pin his watchful first mate with a warning glare that would freeze most men's spines. What was the man thinking, what did he hope to gain by drawing the captain's eye to this girl? She'd assumed at first that Aoshi wanted this little display for himself, and though it seemed out of character, she'd reluctantly agreed. Only to find it was Battousai, not Shinomori who seemed unable to take his eyes from the waifish child, a curious development to be sure, but she detested being toyed with, and should very much like to know what was going on in her brothel.

Kaoru trembled; she heard his voice, _his _voice, as in the voice of the second man to ever molest her. A man who'd been nothing but vile and demeaning towards her, who had neither respect nor any form of gentlemanly inclinations in his entire being. To hear him _teasing_, nice and polite to what he assumed was a whore, when he'd not spared her a moment of courtesy, boiled her blood in the worst way.

And his commands! What a vain arrogant man, to command her in such a way! As if she should turn and be instantly charmed by his roguish manner, even if she'd never met him she'd like to believe she wouldn't be so daft. She'd _never_ let a man rule her again. Her father, her fiancé, they had proven the folly of relying on men to her all too well. The captain was no better then they, a dangerous cutthroat, an intimidating foreboding creature who clearly lacked any conscious.

"Oh you most certainly may have a word," she spun her spine ram rod straight as her blue eyes regarded him frigidly, "Have more than one. You are a detestable bastard; and you are not to address me, ever."

At the furious shock stealing over his imperious features she sniffed haughtily, and graced him with a cold smile.

"Good evening, captain."

Spinning pertly she stomped off, not awaiting Madame Rose, nor listening to the fearful whispers trailing her. She'd not missed the way even the proud mistress of this place treated the Captain with a respectful fear, he clearly was extremely used to people groveling and licking his boots. She would not be one of them. With more certainty then she felt, she navigated the meager feet to the door and flung it open, stealing inside the empty kitchen with a heavy sigh of relief.

Sparing a moment to catch her nerves, which skidding uneasily inside her abdomen, she leaned lightly against the heavy oak door. He was every inch she'd remembered him. In that brief glance she'd caught glimpse of his amber eyes, the cruel slashes adorning his cheek, his state of dress which was always an intimidating monochrome black. When she'd spoken to him so openly, he'd looked very much like a poked beast, something dangerous and untamed stared from within that man, she was certain of it.

Not wanting to be discovered lingering, in case Battousai attempted to follow, she made her way up the servant's stairwell and back towards the room Madame Rose had offered her. With a cringe at the strange noises coming from the adjacent rooms, she closed her door firmly, locking it. Inside a relative sanctuary she lay across the thin mattress provided for her, wrenching the combs from her hair and placing them on the small dilapidated wood dresser beside her. Quickly removing her bindings, she laid them beside her, glad to be free of them. Next she made short work of smearing off all traces of rogue from her skin, she'd learned her lesson looking the part of a harlot, and did not wish to repeat it.

For some reason her mind wandered to the mark on her upper arm, the brief moment in the brig passed through her memory.

…_You are my mate…_

What nonsense, had they truly expected her to believe it? It seemed to oddly resemble events of tonight, a ploy played out by Aoshi that ended with her once again fleeing the infamous Captain Battousai. She couldn't help but wonder if they'd done this before, and if less discerning women had truly fallen for such ridiculous claims.

With a derisive snort she decided she cared not. She should not be focusing on such things, not when her brother was lost and her own future undecided. Certainly there were bigger issues in her life then irate pirates and their peculiar first mates. With Madame Rose's lack of information she was beginning to despair of all news, but she wouldn't give up.

First thing tomorrow she'd dress as a boy and go down to market, see if there was anything to be gained in the local gossip. Most paid little mind to a scrawny lad, and those who did took little more notice than a dismissive glance, it was the perfect disguise.

Her mind filled with questions and plots, she did not so much fall asleep, as have it sneak upon her and catch her within it. Before she realized it she was dozing peacefully, still dressed and laying across the futon.

-*-

Megumi bit her lip, an uncharacteristic show of unease as she watched the young woman tromp from the room in a state of distress. Obviously, the captain and she had a history, and also quite apparent was the fact that it was not an amiable one. The _look_ she had given the captain, never had Megumi seen _anyone_ take such a tone and manner with Battousai, they wouldn't dare.

Yet she had, pretty as you please, with that cold smile that was a ghostly reminder of one Megumi had once given to a much different man. Kenshin most likely didn't deserve the contempt the girl displayed, or so she would like to believe. She was rather fond of the captain, had always been. But one look at the cutting slits of tiger gold pinning the slammed door, told her perhaps she shouldn't be so hasty in judging this matter.

She had never seen the captain so livid, though his temper was legendary; it wasn't like him to become riled over a woman. She'd never seen him take but fleeting interest in the fairer sex, and it had always had to do with bedding them, it was never like this. He stood in rigid posture, eyes burning holes in her door, and then with a sneering nod towards her, he returned to his table, his mood vile and full of unspent rage.

The Madame of _Fluer __Lascivité_ made a point of watching the sullen man as he progressively drank himself deeper and deeper into melancholy. He responded in biting one word answers to most people, surly and not wanting of company. Not one of her girls could rouse his interest, or uplift the dark atmosphere surrounding his table. After a few hours even Aoshi left, exchanging a few heated whispers with the murderous looking red head.

-*-MEANWHILE-*-

As far as Battousai himself went, he knew not quite what vexed him. The attitude of that icy bitch had certainly worsened his mood, but in truth it had not been light to begin with. It was more than her nasty remarks, though they had stung his pride, he had no trouble putting the hot tempered harlot from his mind. Woman meant little to him, it was his unfinished mission that irked him, he expected perfection from those he worked with, and nothing less from himself. It was humbling to have been thwarted by a mere slave boy. The chit had merely added insult to injury.

Of course, as the night lengthened he became increasingly aware of his mind's want for wandering to the chilly eyes and tempting curves of the female hellion. They seemed familiar, and when he placed the match he felt foolish for not connecting the incidents immediately. Only one other woman presumed to speak to him in such a fashion, though it appeared a dress had done a great deal of improvement to the surly cabin wench.

His hand fisted around his glass.

"Perhaps you should retire," Aoshi had spent most of the night at his side, in contemplative silence of what he'd witnessed.

His captain's foul mood was contagious, although the men seemed plenty distracted by booze and women; he himself felt his own temperament worsen with each passing hour he spent next to the troubled man.

"Are you presuming to tell me what I should do?" Battousai demanded darkly, staring into the bottom of his glass like it might have the answer. His feral gaze rose to meet his friend's with undue hostility.

"Nay, Captain," Aoshi bit out, "You just seem in need of rest."

"I rarely need rest," the red head pointed out with a scowl, "And as of now, I simply wish to drink in peace." He raised his glass, indicating need of a refill. Aoshi covered the raised glass with his hand, a rare show of defiance.

"You will remove your hand," Kenshin hissed dangerously, "I am in no mood."

"Very well, drink yourself into a stupor," Aoshi removed his hand at the obvious amount of brimming violence in the man, "I will leave you to your moping, but I simply do not see the point of putting so much emphasis on one mouthy girl."

Battousai laughed, an odd sound for the man, but it was a brittle, hateful noise that slipped past his lips, lacking any good humor, "This is not over some daft wench." He pointed out dryly, nodding to the woman who refilled his cup and slamming it down.

"Oh?" Aoshi enquired, seemingly mocking in the innocence of that single utterance. It riled the captain, whose mind was now a spiraling image of a taunting maiden, her curt dismissal like a red poker to his greatly worsening mood.

"Very well," the tall man stood, eyeing his leader with a fair amount of vexation. "Drink yourself to oblivion; it is not my stomach or head that will suffer. And if you truly are so unaffected by the girl, perhaps I will indulge myself, we shared a tender moment the other night." He let the insinuation travel through his usually monotone voice. When Battousai's turbulent and whiskey soaked gaze met his first mate's the man shuddered, seeing suddenly that perhaps now was not the time to provoke the man.

"What do I care of your bed mates?" He demanded nastily, but his second in command could hear the untruth of it in his voice. For reasons Himura refused to pursue, the idea of that chit beneath his long time friend was enough to make him unreasonably angry. That she might prefer the taller less hostile man over himself ran his mind rawer then any of her taunts.

"Captain," Aioshi spoke in farewell, reluctantly taking his leave. He saw something brewing in the captain's grim stare, something he'd care not to analyze.

-*-

_We shared a tender moment_, the words of his first mate burned his alcohol soaked mind, riling him unnaturally in his intoxicated state.

He slipped in silently as a ghost, relocking her chamber's door behind him.

Unnervingly hostile copper eyes regarded her unassuming form; in sleep she appeared docile, peaceful. To see her door had been locked had given him some measure of comfort, and to find her so at ease, without any other in her bed, did somewhat soothe the raging beast within him. Though it was far from tamed, and too close to the surface for comfort.

Alcohol had always made him more prone to rash actions; the infrequent times when he'd consumed more then he could tolerate had ended very badly for him. Rarely did he become intoxicated, but once he was, there was little to be done. For the meantime he would be the worst of himself, which was just fine, seeing as this wench thought little better of him in any case.

As he slipped through her bed chambers without a sound, he doubted himself for only an instant. She looked so young, the rogue on her features had been removed, and she was pale and completely defenseless so deep in slumber. Onyx hair sweeping her porcelain skin, lips like pink petals, her pale complexion aglow in the soft moonlight. Shaking himself mentally, he knelt beside her futon, stilling to a rigid pose as she mumbled and shifted in her sleep.

Her inky bangs floated into her face, and with infinite tenderness he pushed them from her brow. In sleep she stirred at the feather light caress, a frown marring her lips as he neared. He grinned, feeling decidedly sinister staring at her in the dimness with undecided intentions. His only thought had been to make sure Aoshi had not paid her a visit, though he'd not thought far enough to decide what he would do about such a thing.

Supposedly she was betrothed to Sanosuke, or so the liar claimed, it seemed unlikely now, as her escort was nowhere to be found, and she herself was staying at a whore house. No self respecting man would leave his intended in such a place, he was certain. Gently he lifted her kimono's sleeve, pulling the silk upward until her 'birthmark' was revealed amongst her healing injuries, a perfect 'X'.

With a devious smirk, and almost trance like fascination he lowered his mouth and traced the mark with his tongue. Mesmerizing the mark that ironically matched his own; branding it with a hot caress. Her startled gasp alerted him to her awakening, but he easily pinned her groggily struggling form down flat against the futon, raising his head to meet her wide blue stare.

"What are you doing?" She hissed; looking like cornered prey as she vainly tried to scoot away from him. He didn't answer; instead he graced her with a wide, lazy grin. She stiffened, nose crinkling, "You smell of liquor."

"I am quite drunk," he informed her, only a slight slur marring his husky tone, "and in need of some company." She blinked, slowly, and seemed to mentally gather herself. His hands loosely encircled her wrists and kept them above her head, preventing her from fleeing, judging by her darted glances towards the door that was exactly her intention.

"Then find yourself company elsewhere," she informed him stiffly, trying to wrench free one wrist to no avail, his grip was iron clad. "I'm sure one of the women here would be more than happy to accommodate you."

His amber gaze smoldered as he watched her, his hands tightening around her wrists meaningfully, "I want your company," he pointed out stubbornly.

Her cerulean eyes slitted as she regarded him, her stomach doing odd sorts of flip flops as she watched the unnerving man before her eye her in such keen interest. He looked positively dangerous, reeking of booze, and eyeing her like a possession. _I hate this man_.

"I don't want yours," she snapped, "Let me go," she demanded, "get out, or I will scream." His thin lipped smile raised the hairs on the back of her neck; with honey colored eyes gleaming he caressed the side of her face, his stare holding her immobile.

"So fiery," he breathed into her hair, his other hand encircling her throat, "beautiful but defiant," he murmured, and her breath hitched as his calloused fingers traced the column of her jugular. He sat back, eyeing her smugly as she attempted to catch her breath. "Not as unaffected as she would like to appear, it would seem."

"I-I," she stopped, taking a shaky breath. What was wrong with her? Why was her pulse racing like that? Her breath coming in startled gasps? _Maybe he's actually scaring you to death_, a wry inner voice provided.

"Sh," he whispered, his thumb stroked her collar bone, sending her pulse sky rocketing once more. "Such a tender little innocent," he mused, griping her by the shoulders and staring down at her with an unreadable expression. In the dimness he looked forbidden and tempting, a fallen angel come to steal her soul. She froze, terror and something undeniably consuming rising in her at the look he gave, not even her ex-fiancée had stared at her like that, as if he wished to devour her.

"Tell me, do I scare you?" He questioned suddenly, tilting his head. A few blood red strands of hair fell into his face, not even the poor light could hide the beauty in his dangerous expressions.

"Are you mocking me?" She demanded, not sure what his game was, or what answer she should give such an obvious question. Of course he scared her; a person would have to be a complete fool not to be at least slightly afraid of him. He was so delicate looking she might forget occasionally that he was in fact a blood thirsty pirate, but his every action made sure she never became too thoughtlessly unguarded when he was around.

"Perhaps," he admitted with a smirk, his fingers caressed her silken shoulders as he held her immobile at arm's length, studying the delicate plains of her features, the soft moue of her lips. His grip tightened as a decidedly unwanted thought passed through his mind.

"Is Sagara truly your fiancée?" He demanded huskily, eyes turning almost yellow-red in withheld irritation. He felt it as a slight tremor of fear wracked her frame; frightened blue eyes regarded him in speculation as her tongue darted to wet her lips.

He groaned, hoping he wouldn't have to harm his friend over this woman, she enflamed him in a way he hadn't felt in quite some time. He hated to admit it, but he found her reluctance and defiance as enticing as it was irritating.

He wanted her.

In his less discerning state, muddled with booze, he cared not how it would affect him or her, he simply _wanted_. Having lived the past ten years as a pirate, he was more than accustomed to taking what he desired, if she belonged to another, he would remedy that shortly. Or perhaps ignore it altogether.

"Get out," she tried for firmness, but it came out more like a shaky request.

"No." At the look of affront she gave him he leaned in, grip tightening on her slender limbs to a painful vise. "Answer the question," he gritted, pinning her with a relentless probing stare. She pursed her lips, a petulant scowl crossing her fair features.

"Yes, he is my fiancé," She informed him with false bravado, "and I might add, he will not be pleased to see you in my bed chambers alone with me," her flashing blue stare dared him to disagree. A whimper escaped her lips as his grip turned bruising, his eyes flat and hard with anger.

"So he leaves you un-chaperoned in a whore house?" He demanded coldly, practically snarling at her.

"So far, the only threat to my person has been _you_," She pointed out with venom, "I hardly think a pirate captain should be so judgmental in any case, just the other night you were quite set on whoring me out to your crew, as I recall." She lifted an eyebrow, trying to calm the mad fluttering in her stomach as his expression darkened; his blood red bangs falling to eclipse his coppery stare.

His smirk was back as his head rose once more, freeing his eyes of the overshadowing bangs, it was a cunning look full of teasing, "Then why were you displaying yourself tonight?"

"I wasn't!" She protested adamantly.

"Oh?" his grin was cutting as he pulled her closer by her entrapped shoulders, "I think you're lying." He told her gravelly; up close she could see the glassy sheen of alcohol in his usually penetrating stare.

"You know nothing about me," she responded coolly, trying to retain some control of this rapidly deteriorating situation. He snarled, baring his perfect white teeth.

"Lucky for you, I'm a fast learner," he responded with taunting menace. His hand rose to reverently trace the curve of her face, eyes smoldering as he drew her head closer and closer to his daunting profile. She tried to resist, but one look at the cold reprieve in his facial expression caused her enough hesitance that the point was mute by the time she managed to ante up some courage.

His mouth pressed against hers in punishment, sloppier then his other forced kisses, his teeth almost drew blood as he attempted to press past her lips. She yelped and his tongue thrust inward, swallowing the sound as his body moved to loom over her. Her head cradled in his hand he held her to him, the kiss gradually becoming less painful as her resistance lessened.

She was trembling with fear, and the knowledge that even if she managed to scream no one might come. It brought to mind a similar circumstance, with a violent sadistic man, not unlike this Captain Battousai. Though, she admitted, the fair red headed captain would never scare her as much as her ex-fiancé. She whimpered when his hands trailed her back, torn between revulsion and this curious burning inside her.

"We're getting to know each other better already," Licking his lips, tasting her flavor there; he smiled at her obvious distress. His body swayed slightly as he regarded her, his mind numbly wondered what a true kiss, freely given, from this wench might be like. He touched her silken hair, shorn so short and yet somehow still feminine and beguiling.

The way she looked at him, like she very much believed he was going to hurt her, unsettled something with in him.

"_Je ne vous veux dire aucun mal_," he spoke as softly as he could manage, whispering that he meant her no harm, but in his muddled state he didn't realize it came out completely indiscernible to the girl in question. Who didn't understand a word of it, and could only stare blankly as the captain uttered an incoherent slew of French words.

He leaned forward, and she flinched, expecting him to begin his assault anew. Instead his entire frame slumped, his head plopping into her lap.

Aghast, she stared for a moment at the prone red head, his crimson locks spilling across her kimono as his weight settled. Ready to strike the brute for putting her through another entirely uncalled for and disturbingly intimate situation, she flinched and lowered her upraised hand as a low growl issued from his fallen form.

No, she stifled an almost hysterical giggle, not a growl, a _snore_. The infuriating Battousai, pirate captain, womanizer, and fiend, had fallen asleep on her lap.

Instantly by the looks of it.

_Alcohol turns all men into churlish babies…_ Her tired mind supplied in dry humor.

"Come off it, get up," she poked him as she would Yahiko, a hard jab to his shoulder. He stirred, sleepily encircling her waist and cuddling her to him like a stuff toy. She stiffened, eyes narrowing suspiciously, but his face was slack, devoid of all it's usually nuances of arrogance and cruelty.

"If you're discovered here…" She began worriedly, and then sighed. The man cared nothing for her reputation sober and conscious; she doubted she'd be able to appeal to his absent sense of honor while he remained in a drunken coma.

Since traveling with Sano she'd learned much about the nuances of drinking, and how it affected a person's mind. If Battousai was anything like her friend, he would be dead to the world until morning. _Only,_ her sense of propriety protested, _by morning I will have spent the night in the same bed as him_.

"WAKE UP!" She seethed, shaking the man. His pony tail bobbed, his body shuddered, but he remained stubbornly asleep, stirring to grip her harder. As if even unconscious he knew exactly how to try what remained of her nerves.

"Insufferable pig headed ignoramus!" She whispered with venom, afraid to shout and wake someone, and yet more afraid to allow this situation to progress. Who knew what he'd be like if he awoke here, next to her come morning. She shuddered at the thought.

After an hour of trying to wake the bastard, she blurrily admitted she was at a loss. Yelling into his ear, picking at him, poking him, even slapping that too pretty face of his didn't stir the man. It was hopeless. With a dejected sigh, and a dim recollection of her sense of appropriate behavior, she gave up, admitting defeat with a sullen scowl.

Only, when she went to remove him from around her, so that she might leave, his grip remained firm. Another fruitless ten minutes were spent trying to pry his unnaturally strong grip off. Frustrated, she slumped backwards, only to have the softly snoring Battousai inch upwards, snuggling her like a child's plush toy. He murmured in his sleep, cradling his head in the vee of her neck.

Now completely trapped and vulnerable, Kaoru puffed her bangs from her face in an exasperated huff, arms and body secured beneath the lithe captain's surprisingly heavy weight.

"I hate you," she whispered to the man, eyes heavy with exhaustion. He gave no response, his breathing deep and even in her ear. Without meaning to her own breathing set to the relaxed pace, her body feeling leaden, especially under a surplus two hundred pounds of slumbering pirate.

Slowly, sneakily, her body succumbed to rest, despite her mind's feeble protests that this shouldn't be occurring. Soon her mind flickered dully to the land of dreams, swallowing her gently in its jaws of peaceful oblivion. Within minutes sleep claimed her.

-*-

**A/N: ** Don't hate me for the lack of Battousai steaminess here, I'm building up to it I swear. I hope you like this continuation, and I bashfully admit that I procrastinated with this chapter for a needlessly long time having mostly to do with my repeated editing and self criticism. Never fret, the next chapter will heat things up and I'll try to keep the posting dates closer together. _AND NOW…._

The time has come the walrus said to speak of many things…

**kingdomfantasyanime453:** LMAO, in response to your wishes for my villain (kick him where it hurts), may this suffice in the mean time: *Insert pointless one liner skit*

Battousai: *drop kicks face* You did **what**to my Kaoru? *Strangles life from evil fiancé*

Although it'll be a while before you read about his real reaction, I believe my villain needs a good assaulting. It is my sincere belief you must fight fiction with fiction LOL, and I'm glad you like Kaoru, I made her a tad more aggressive because I can't stand to watch a heroine stand idly by and wait to be rescued. Glad you enjoyed, and I hope you like this addition.

**Brukaoru: ***smacks forehead* Ah, I **did **misspell Aoshi again *Sweat drops* and after all my ranting on how I fixed it, aren't I feeling sheepish? Thanks for the heads up. It will get better, but I already had chapters one through three completed as rough drafts by the time I realized I was spelling it wrong.

**Jenniebennie: **LOL, your review had me cracking up, apparently brutalizing the wicked fiancé is a common sentiment. I just have to record your exact wording for all to see, because it's priceless: _He really needs to die painfully sodemized on the end of Battousai's sword._ LMOA Tears gathered I laughed so hard, and my coworkers were very disturbed let me assure you.

**AutumnsFall: **Aoshi is a hard character to pin point, his motives for this little stunt will be better revealed in a following chapter, and I just have to give you massive props on forcing me to analyze him in this fiction and make his character more involved. Kudos, and thanks.

**FreshToDeath:** Firstly, I like your user name, secondly I had to giggle at the description of Battousai, *yum* is apt. Thirdly, yes there will be more side couples, Sano/Megumi and later on some fun Aoshi/Misao who has yet to make her début. Thanks for the kind review!

**Tigresa89: **Only a glimpse of hot n' steamy Battousai action this chapter, but stay tuned, next chapter I (to coin a vastly overused phrase) kick it up a notch.

Honorable Mention:** half-breed-demon-fox; JMai; JazzQuirk; Miriel-F; xo-melodrama; lovette; Kao-Misao1728; Sunkissed Dreams; Maffy; miniwoo; osvark; Myma; cypris88; lazylogger!**

***Impromptu GLOMPs to all* You reviewers are so happy-inducing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brutal Passions**

**A/N: **I'm like, the world's greatest procrastinator, I mean, I have _seven _chapters done and I'm just _now _posting the _fourth_. It's because I'm never satisfied, but enough about me, more about the story. This chapter is so lime flavored you'll be pucker faced for a week. So if you think I've been needlessly raunchy or inappropriately smutty before, get ready for more….LOL.

**Warning**: Studies show people with small brains are incapable of self censoring, so I provide you with this tid bit of advice, if you are disturbed in any way by nudity, sexual descriptions, and steamy chapters, then you might want to go elsewhere for entertainment.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Burn for Me**

"You just don't get it, you keep it copasetic, you learn to accept it, and you know you're so pathetic…" -Local H "_So Pathetic"_

"_**Sell me a body**_

_**I have yet to taint**_

_**I'll be your sin**_

_**Your soul to paint"**_

_She navigated the dimly lit corridors, stealing silently down the hallways in nothing but her silken navy night dress and slippers. Having been told there was no time to change, and urged out her bedroom in the dead of night, she couldn't help but feel a consuming dread as she eased open the door to her capture's study._

_Green eyes loomed, baring into her, burning through her. _

"_Your late," He hissed, dragging her none too gently towards himself. _

"_You've been drinking," she retorted, briskly releasing herself from his grasp. _

_A week had passed in her fiancé's tender care, a week of western dresses, simpering parties of spoiled twits, and his possessive and condescending attitude towards her. She tried not to think of the incident in her room, her mind burned with shame and rage at the thought, and comforted herself that he hadn't tried anything of that nature since. _

_He lashed out at her with one hand, too clumsily, and missed, swearing venom as she tried vainly to stifle her smirk. His blows were as constant as his foul temper, he expected her to bend and scrap at his feet, and had no tolerance for her innate sense of inner pride, saying such things were unbecoming in a woman. As if she were to give thought to his preferences._

"_Are you laughing at me?" He demanded darkly, stealing all mirth from her expression._

_As docilely as she could muster, past the revulsion this man induced, she demurely lowered her eyes and shook her head (as he'd previously instructed her was to be the sum of most of her answers). Women, he informed her, were meant to be silent obedient creatures. Her protests had been met with a rather convincing show of brute force. As much as she detested him, she disliked being man handled more so. _

_He reached forward, snatching her wrist and drawing her towards his booze ridden self, his eyes glassy and expression cruel. "My pretty little wife," he cooed sickeningly._

"_Not yet," she reminded him primly. His hand connected this time, sending a stinging jab of pain across her flushed cheeks. _

"_Surly whore," he spat, "I'll teach you to mind your tongue yet." _

_She shuddered, attempting to distance herself from him. It was evident he was unstable, and his summoning her at this late hour seemed more and more foreboding by the minute. She took a few hesitant steps backward._

"_Don't try and run from me," he growled, snagging her long hair and dragging her forward by it so that their faces were scant inches apart. His eyes greedily roved her chest, licking his lips he smirked. "A punishment, for my willful little beast of a wife, I think." _

_Her eyes grew wide, fear striking her chest in a jagged icicle of terror. _

"_N-no, p-please…" she whimpered, fearing the worst._

"_Are you contesting me?" He snapped, shaking her a bit in his sudden rage. His temper came without any indication, and it was a snarly beast of a thing, a horrid relentless monster. _

"_My lord-" She began, knowing he preferred to be addressed as such. His nostrils flared, eyes slitting as he backhanded her with a resounding crack. She tasted blood on her tongue, her vision swimming for an instant. _

"_Unless you plan to beg for my attentions, save your breath," he growled, his hands already petting her perky breasts with a devious smile, keeping her close to him by tightly winding the punishing fistful of hair he held. She stiffened, cheeks flaring and her breath hitching uncomfortably. With a jerk of his free arm his administrations turned fierce, splitting the tender fabric of her night dress with ease. _

_Free of bindings, her breasts tumbled out for his lustful inspection. Ignoring her stunned gasp of outrage and fear he latched onto one soft petal pink nipple, squeezing it punishingly until she cried out a muffled moue of distress. _

_Beaming now, clearly excited, he groaned in desire, pulling her roughly by her black silken hair to his large downy day bed. She balked, and he sneered, tossing her harshly forward onto the small futon. Before she could right herself he was on top of her, legs digging into her hips as he yanked her upwards by her locks, by this time her skull burned with the abuse. _

_He was behind her, breathing heavily in her ear as his body settled to surround her in the scent of his acidic cigars and sickly liquor. His hands rose to cup her exposed chest, ripping down the fabric so it was a blue puddle at her slender hips. She tried to shriek, to fight him off, but he held her down easily._

"_This is your only your second lesson, pet," he whispered darkly, "Relax, it will go easier if you comply." He promised this with a sadistic chuckle, pinching her chest at random intervals. Unable to find her voice Kaoru sat trembling and mute, fear washing her in icy tidal waves. _

"_I find pain keeps a woman in her place, and pleasure keeps her useful," he mused amiably, slapping her chest with a mean crack. Her chest ached, feeling to hot as a red hand print rose on her pale flesh. "I also find, some of the simplest objects make the best tools for educating one such as yourself into this life of servitude. You do recall my belt?" He enquired, tone light as he reached behind her to smartly pinch her bottom. _

_Nodding stiffly, she prayed silently that obedience would gain her release. He chuckled._

"_Take these, for instance, womanly trinkets though they are," he pulled two wooden clothes pins from his breeches, watching her expression as he held them for her inspection. He snapped one expertly, grinning as she flinched. The smirking man's frame was lean but packed with muscle; her adamant struggles were easily constrained by his towering mass of hostile weight._

"_I find, with the right application, precious, these can be ever so much fun," gleaming green eyes danced with mirth and anticipation. She waited, ghostly white, for him to continue. Instead he returned to petting her, his index finger lightly flicking her budding nipple until it rose towards the touch. _

_Repulsed by the flare of pleasure, she attempted to move away, stomach churning sickly. His response was to hold her more firmly, pinching her tit until she squirmed and bucked in an attempt to be free of the hurtful pressure. He smacked her chest again, delighted with her innocent and panicked responses. _

"_Let me show you, my pet, why you will always endeavor to keep my hands at your, might I say, stunning little breasts," He growled, his left hand opening a clothes pin as his right rolled her nipple between his fingers. With no further ado the wood clamped onto the tender skin, bursting pure agony through her chest. _

_He laughed, rubbing himself against her back at the sight of the wood bobbing at her pearly breast, he flicked the pin, issuing a small whimper from the girl. His cock ground against her buttocks, while his legs held tighter against her arms' struggle to be free. _

"_Cease, precious," he murmured, "Or the other will follow soon." She did stop, eyes brimming with tears and humiliation. _

"_Stop please, please," She begged, "I'm sorry, please…" _

"_No you're not, but you will be," he promised her snidely. "Soon, pet, I will put you on display, my friends are ever so adamant about meeting you." As her horrified gasp, he continued, "Yes, precious, all eyes on us as I show them how a real man treats his bride." He smacked her breast as punctuation, the clothes pin bit the flesh, burning the captured bud hotly with pain. _

"_Now precious, I will show you the true point of this," he released the pin, and her nipple was there, taunt and red with its abuse. His hand cupped the swollen flesh, rubbing the aching bud against his palm in rough squeezes, each of which felt like a flame held to her tender nub. _

_The second pin clamped on with no preamble, and he toyed with her teasingly as he waited for the irritation of wood and pressure to rub the nipple raw like the first. All the time stroking her and grinding from behind, his drunken chatter cruel and taunting. Once done he spun his pretty bride to be, kissing her roughly and thumbing the tear trails from her cheeks. _

_In the end he was forced to bind the chit's wrists behind her, as she began her aggressive defiance anew, and with mean force he tied the rough rope, smacking her bobbing tits repeatedly. A crack on flesh, and another, stinging blow after blow he dealt until she was almost screaming. Until her sobs wracked her small frame and he found her much subdued, to his delight. _

_He placed both pins at her breasts, squeezing the wood mercilessly, as she writhed, all the while sobbing and begging from where she knelt. With a cruel appraising smirk to her pert breasts adorned with the bobbing wood, he bent, twisting the wooden clamps harshly, searing her tits in anchoring flame and agony, until she let out a garbled cry of distress. He released them only to smack the reddened mounds, his finger dipping into the warmth of her mouth. When she attempted to bite his digit, his expression hardened into anger, a crack sounding as he struck her face, and then another and another as he hit her swollen chest._

_Removing the clips he hefted her sobbing form to him, eyes greedy at the red and painfully tight nipples protruding outward. His mouth dipped, taking one aching nub and nibbling it mercilessly as she squirmed and cried. He repeated the process to the other, pinching the wet nipple he'd left with his fingers, chuckling as she attempted to draw her chest from his suckling affections. He bit the nubs, rubbing and playing with them to his heart's content, holding her to him by her tied wrists, rubbing his hardened groin against her as he did so._

_Eventually, only when he gained his release from this sadistic game, did he allow her to slump to the floor, his mouth smirking in satisfaction._

"_Very well," he regarded her bent sobbing form, her chest crimson with his blows. "We are through." He cut the ropes, allowing her to spring from him in fright. He smirked at her deeply breathing form, her wary and skittish regard of him. _

_She opened her mouth, a million names burning there for him, a million taunts, denials, pleas, all bubbling on the appendage, and yet none escaped. With a resigned sigh she allowed herself to face the truth, she wouldn't speak her mind, not this time. She wished to be in bed, covered and safe, not trading barbs with her putrid jailer. With a pert spin she took her leave, hands clutching her gown together best she could. _

_Relief swallowed her when entering the hallway it was clear he would not follow. He was so cruel, so forward in his perversions. A new fear blossomed in her that night; fear that she would indeed be subdued by that wretched man if left prey to his violent affections for long. Marriage would bind them in a way no one could contest, and his promise, that he would have others watch her degrading torment, filled her with urgency._

_She must escape. _

_Tomorrow._

-*-

Clad in nothing but a leather collar, the docile young girl timidly made her way through throngs of intertwined couples, whimpering woman, and greedy eyed men. She was young, sixteen at most, her body supple with youth but well used, marred with scars and bruises from her hard life as an unwilling pleasure slave. Having long desensitized to the images of debauchery and torment, no expression flitted across her face as she wound effortlessly through the nefarious crowd.

Approaching the center, her goal became visible, a dashingly handsome man who reclined in lavish wealth across a plush couch, a tethered girl crying as he yanked her back towards him. Stilling for but an instant, she closed her mind to the scream of agony the leashed woman let out, as the burning red poker scalded her tender flesh just above her bleeding buttocks.

"My lord," she bowed, prostrate and nude, lying her face to the floor. He didn't acknowledge her right away; distracted by his toy he continued his administrations for a moment longer. Only when he was of mind to do so did he bring the tormented woman into his lap and grace the bowing slave with his notice.

"Rise," he ordered, petting the crumpled pet in his lap absently. Demurely she did so, careful to avoid eye contact. The Lord of this shrine to sexual perversions was a hot tempered man, prone to violence, and she didn't wish to be the next in his lap.

"My master, Shinto, begs your presence," she uttered, still kneeling as she spoke. From behind a rowdy patron kicked, delivering a sharp boot to her raised ass, but she was forced to pay it no mind.

"Does he?" The man mused, "Stand then, I will have a reward for my generous offer of time." He snapped his fingers, and she flinched inwardly, obediently rising to stand directly before the man.

"Shinto has fine tastes," he praised, eyeing the Japanese youth with a heated stare. She was lovely, and he very much wanted to have some fun if he was to be drawn away from his pleasures.

His second in command trained his own slaves, and the woman always came out so accommodatingly docile. If he was a man of lesser pride, he might've considered handing his future wife to the capable trainer, but he was too jealously possessive of his things to share. Besides, his errant bride would have to face **his** wrath for her attempts to leave him. The bitch. She was his, and he'd paid too much already for the chit. He by no means relished the amount of funds he was now forced to use to locate her. Again.

Taking his mind from his future wife, a subject that always served to sour his mood, he turned to the fair beauty before him in avid interest. The simpering sop on his lap was turned over to the nearest servant, at her whimpers for mercy he informed the servant of her apparent need to visit the dungeons, his pet name for the worst of their training methods. He chortled at her shriek of denial and brutal fight for release, grinning wickedly as two large servants pinned her and left to deliver her to her fate.

"Well, that was pleasant," he remarked dryly, turning once again to the still standing slave. He touched her thighs, wondering what amusement would suite her request. It was a game he loved, torturing the slaves for their master's demands, and with such a lovely specimen he didn't wish to waste the chance. Decided, he pulled out a thin oblong device with various straps and clamps attached to it, smirking as the girl's eyes widened in unease.

"I see you're familiar with this," he teased, placing his hands as her woman's center and working up a wet passion there. She panted for him as he played with her, trying to quell her own arousal in a fruitless attempt to avoid the device. He shoved it in harshly, eliciting a wanton moan from her soft lips.

Securing the clips to her tender clit and breasts pulled forth both sounds of pleasure and pain, and he yearned to have his Kaoru before him, her fiery spirit made the game more fun. Yet, this willing beauty would do, and with a pert smack to her now engorged center, he took the chain of the leash, tugging her after him by her most sensitive areas. When she fell behind his fast stride, he turned and hit her, striking her dead center and thrusting the painfully large instrument so deep that it hurt, only to tug the delicate chain which yanked at her in the worst sort of ways.

"She's a treat," He told his grey eyed business partner, handing him the leash upon entering.

Shinto's silver stare flickered to the girl briefly before returning to his cousin's green gaze. He sat behind a large mahogany desk, its wood gleaming in the dusk; unlike his cousin he preferred the local culture, dressing himself in kimonos of the finest silk. Today he wore a navy blue one, it brought out his fair hair and peculiar eyes.

"There is troubling news," Shinto admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Elder then his cousin, and more sensible, the calculating man ran his life on numbers and tallies, where his relative was a brash man of brutal passions and self indulgence.

Together they balanced well, creating the most lucrative slave trade to enter this island for decades. The key to their success was their many politically powerful clients, who worked diligently to make sure their favorite supply of pretty woman didn't run short. Brothels provided a quick lay, but they didn't have the perks of owning the women, there were limits to what could be done in some whore houses, reputations to upkeep.

A slave girl could be taken home, dealt with without limit, and discarded if there were appearances to keep up. Not to mention that many found suitable wives here, docile woman who would deny their husbands nothing. Proper beauties so unlike the stuffy socialite women of their time, women who fainted at the slightest shock. The women they secured and trained were bred to be perfect little ladies in dresses, as well as wanton and subservient in bed.

"I hate bad news," Alastair pouted, kicking his boots up on the polished legs of the expensive chair provided for him. Shinto frowned, his cousin acted western in every mannerism, marking himself as a brash foreigner, his early childhood years in France had taught the man no self-restraint. As was apparent by his cousin's latest failure to avoid scandal, one that tarnished his reputation and forced him to resort to paying a little known noble family for his bride.

"Yes, well, be that as it may," He tried to keep the disgust out of his voice, pouring himself a small cup of sake. "One of our trainers was found the other day, dead."

"Oh?" Alastair enquired, bored already.

"Yes," Shinto reiterated, taking a breath to calm his ire at his kin's obvious disinterest. "Gutted and beheaded, and his slave boy found days later, your future brother-in-law, as I recall." This did perk the sullen man's interest, brows rising in surprise.

"I'd forgotten about that brat," he grew speculative, "Do you think it was her?" He asked eager to recover his runaway fiancé.

"Not unless she has an unbelievable skill with a blade that you neglected to mention," Shinto pointed out dryly, "This was a professional execution, an assassination, cousin."

"So handle it in the usual way," his cousin uttered flippantly, "send our men to search the town, smoke the assassin out. Likely another irate family member, which trainer did you say?"

"I didn't," Shinto sighed heavily, "It was Lord Takeo," at his cousin's blank look he elaborated, "The fat balding man who always smells like the fish he trades in?"

"Many nobles are fat and bald and smell of fish," Alastair pointed out dismissively.

"This one was known for preferring boys," Shinto rolled his eyes as he finally saw recognition flitter through his cousin's expression.

"Ah, him," Alastair shrugged, "Little loss, he was a disgusting man. His replacement should be easy enough, why bother me?"

"Because," Shinto gritted, "This doesn't _look_ like the normal irate relative, this was done professionally, coldly. Furthermore, I suspect the slave boy witnessed it, though we have been unable to get him to speak. I was hoping your previous relations with him might be of some use."

"My fiancé's brat brother…" Alastair mused thoughtfully, "Very well, I will attend to the matter, Shinto. I am certain I can get the boy to speak, and he will be of some use, I think, in helping me locate his bitch of a sister." He grinned cuttingly, "Win-win."

"Very good," Shinto praised half heartedly; simply glad he'd gained his cousin's cooperation. The man was a veritable pedestal to self indulgence, and it would not have been the first time he waved off his business partner's concerns about their trade.

"In the mean time," Alastair stood, regarding the previously ignored slave girl who stood ram rod straight in the corner, a human piece of furniture, "Might I avail myself of this lovely tid bit's body? She and I have connected, I think." He grinned cruelly at the pallid drain of color from the girl's complexion.

Shinto was already pouring over the financials, a never ending stack of paper work that he always insisted on seeing to himself. His grey eyes flickered upward, noting the gleam of intent in his cousin's eyes and desire in his posture.

With a careless shrug he uttered, "As you please, only don't damage that one too much, you know how I detest bandages." He shuddered, waiving a fluttering hand towards his now broadly grinning cousin, gesturing the fool onward and out of his affairs.

Alastair griped the leash, sadistic amusement shining in his stare as he jerked the slave along with him, in a husky growl too low for Shinto's ears he informed her, "There is much damage one can inflict without leaving marks, shall we prove it to him sweet?" She wasn't allowed an answer, and he expected none, smiling as he tugged her smartly, with nefarious intent swimming deliciously through his thoughts.

-*-

Battousai awoke feeling as if his head contained a variety of massive rapidly firing cannons, their explosions rocking his mind into a throbbing state of distress. Sunlight filtered weakly through the dust covered window above the small futon, piercing his eyes in shards of too bright light. Groaning he turned, and met the sight of ebony tresses and flawless porcelain skin. Disturbed, he rose, admitting groggily that this was in fact not his bed chambers, nor his bed, and staring down at the saucy wench beside him with growing unease.

What had occurred last night?

He recalled drinking, the soured taste of whiskey lingered like a bad perfume, and with his memory a jumble of jagged pieces he managed to construe a vague recollection of incidents, but it hardly accounted for much. There was his argument with Aoshi, which had, he admitted to himself, been fueled by the unwise amount of whiskey he'd consumed. Then there were dim memories of men drinking, wenches flirting, followed by his ultimate destination, Sanosuke's fiancé's bedroom.

He rubbed his aching temple, booze had the unfortunate side effect of making him a brash and lewd fellow, but as he stared at her slumbering profile, so docile and enthralling in the early morning light, he no longer wished to deny there was more to it. Verily, he conceded, alcohol had made him uncaring of her betrothed state, but there was no denying that just the sight of her silken kimono dipping daringly low to reveal the top of her pert chest had his cock responding.

He hoped he'd claimed her last night.

Sanosuke be damned.

He remembered kissing her, but afterwards his memory was blank, an infuriating blackness blanketed the rest, hiding it from his view. He licked his lips, remembering her smell, the enticing whiff of jasmine and soap, her taste, like honey and fire.

He smirked like the devil himself; glittering gold irises gleaming as he stealthily settled his frame over the unconscious girl. She was soft, tender, the feel of cool silk and warm skin engulfed his sense of touch, making him crave more. He wanted her naked, beneath him, flushed with desire, his hands clenched at the tempting image, craving to make it a reality. She would not appreciate his forwardness, but something dark and primal within him insisted he could make her enjoy it, despite her protests.

If he'd already bedded her, the point was mute wasn't it?

His rough fingers trailed to the brilliant crimson and navy hem of her kimono, eyes devouring the slim column of her throat, the tender swell of her chest. He remembered her as a mussed chit cursing him and struggling in his quarters, the stolen glimpse of her pert mounds enticed his fingers to slowly spread the silk farther apart, careful of waking her. Two globes of pale flesh, with pink tips that looked velvety soft ensnared his vision, bringing a fresh onslaught of lust through him with piercing intensity.

He was straddling her hips, legs on either side as he peered down at her, admiring her unblemished flesh with almost possessive intensity. He drew the silk farther, stopping at the loose belt encircling her middle, and a single finger traced a pattern from the dip of her navel to one tender swell of tit.

In sleep she murmured, turning her head slightly, but did not rise. Satisfied that her slumber was deep enough to warrant more explorations, he teasingly circled one nipple, feeling the smooth texture rise yearningly towards his toying digit. The thought of her awakening to an already aching body, thrumming with lust for him, roused a strong sense of satisfaction in him, and he set about his task with determined passion.

-*-

Kaoru was suspended above a growing pit of flame, the tongues of fire licked at her in playful conspiracy, shooting warmth and something hotter and more elusive through her system. The dream confused her, seeing as fire should burn, not feel so delicious, but she ignored logic, still suspended in a cocoon of dreams that needed no explanation for circumstance. Lazily she conceded.

A hot wash of flame trailed her chest, tickling at her, engulfing her in heady lust. It was a foreign concept to her psyche, but she limply remained tethered to her figment, the flames rousing an aching need between her thighs. When the flame bit, she gasped, blinking between awareness and sub conscious whimsy. Something drew her upward, away from the darkness and flame, to a different sort of consuming lust that enraptured her physical body.

She saw red, a glimpse of flame she supposed sleepily, and amber, but there was something nagging at her from within a haze of sinfully wanton feelings, a warning bell tugging at her thoughts. Something was amiss. She felt it then, very real fingers, very real sensations, hot hands rubbing and pinching her in ways that left her chest swollen and aching for more.

Whimpering softly, eyes closed, she didn't know whether she wished it to stop or continue. Her mind groggily supplied the wrongness of it, but her body disagreed most adamantly against her mind being given any say.

"I know you're awake," a masculine voice murmured into the shell of her ear, raising an icy dose of reality in her sleepy stupor. She tried to sit, cerulean eyes flying wide, turbulent with mixed emotions of lust and fear. Instead of dimming the lust, the anxiety seemed to heighten it, enflaming her abdomen in what felt like pooling lava.

"Not so fast," Gold eyes flashed warningly, his hand pressing her back into the bed with easy force, "I am not finished."

"I am," her voice didn't come out firm like she intended; it was throaty and filled with suppressed desire. His sensual lips tilted into a frown, and she had to bite back a sound of encouragement as he roughly thumbed at her taunt nipples.

"Oh?" he demanded with a cutting smile, his hands enclosed around her breasts, kneading them in a way that shot fire down her nervous system like lightning. Jagged white sparks danced at her vision, hazed red with passion. "I think the lady doth protest too much," he quoted, and she couldn't conceal her shock at the pirate captain's knowledge of literature.

Shaking herself of such foolish distractions she bit out, "Stop. Now."

"I think not, wench," he growled, holding her down as she attempted to pry him off, "You burn for me, I am not blind." He bent, and to her mortification, and her libido's delight, he bit at her sensitive nub, a tantalizing scrap of teeth.

"Only because you-you-URGH!" She attempted to slap him, and with a knowing smirk he gripped both wrists, pinning them above her head. "This is rape," She protested, eyeing him with two accusing sea storm eyes.

"Verily, you will find, my morals are lacking distinction between willing and wanting," His grin was predatory; his free hand traced her rigid form from neck to navel, enjoying the burning torment she displayed at the contact. "You may not be willing, but you _are_ wanting."

Her mouth opened to deny such a lewd assumption, but his lips covered hers, swallowing the words in a heady press of teeth tongue and demand. He was a dominating kisser, hands fisting in her hair as he plundered her mouth soundly, she was too aroused to fight him whole heartedly, he'd seen as much, and wished to press the advantage as long as possible.

He didn't break the contact, keeping her distracted with his tongue entangling hers, one hand slipping to pinch and caress her soft breasts. When he bit her lip, pinching in sync with the branding nibble, she moaned, unable to withhold her body's traitorous need any longer. That soft exclamation enflamed him, shot heat straight to his groin. He continued the same in various ways, his own lust rising as she writhed unknowingly beneath him, trapped by her flesh's demand.

She felt something hot and consuming clawing within her abdomen, melting her, making her liquid and pliant as he continued his relentless administrations, giving her no quarter to gather her thoughts, no mouth to speak her protests.

When she realized what he intended it was too late to stop him, the friction of his hand slowly sliding down her stomach, dipping in and out of her navel made her clench in places she'd never been aware of before, a mimic of each thrust his finger made into the tender dip of her belly. Still not done, his hand continued lower, she meant to struggle, but suddenly her mouth was free, and his was at her breasts.

He bit her, hard, and she bucked, flames dousing her as his teeth scrapped and nibbled the tender nubs. _And I thought his _**hands**_ were trouble…_ she managed to think meekly before her mind scattered to the sensations he was dragging from her. His other hand clamped her center, startling her with the intimate contact between her throbbing thighs. He'd slid down, so that his mouth could easily reach her swollen tits, and in doing so he'd allowed the space between them his hand needed to reach her womanhood.

With eyes like molten sunshine he stared at her, flicking her clit and watching her expression melt into a shudder of lust. It brought the most charming blush to her features, and with a sudden and fleeting rage he knew that none had touched her here before, her surprise was too genuine, too consuming, as displayed by her puzzled and enflamed features.

The anger came from the thought of any other daring to place their hands upon her; in his heady passion he didn't question the inner voice that demanded she was _his_, completely and _only_ his. Though later he might dismiss it as a passing fancy, the moment it occurred it went unquestioned; undeniable in it's absolutely feeling of rightness.

Growling in appreciation, he caught the nub in his forefinger and thumb, pinching it softly in a building rhythm. She gasped, unaware of her hands' freedom, or uncaring at this point, her nails raked grooves down the futon as she bit her lip. Heat flared like a beacon with each spine melting press of his fingers, he bent to nibble her nipple as one pinch grew almost painful, and another wave of heady pleasure washed her trembling frame.

"please… please…." she begged. Later she would be mortified to discover she wasn't certain if she was asking him to stop, or continue.

His other hand splayed her kimono, letting it frame her body in stark reds and blues. Embarrassed to be nude, she attempted to rise, his response was to flick her tender clit, and she sank down limp and helplessly addicted to the sensations he manipulated her with. His index finger plunged into her wet center, feeling the slick proof of arousal with masculine pride. He traced the wetness across her nub, smirking at her startled exhale.

"You like that, do you?" he murmured huskily, seeing the conflict in her expression he allowed her no response, plunging two fingers into her as he pinched the little nub. She bent backwards on the futon, clenching his fingers in heat and warmth as he bite the slender vee of her neck, marking her with his teeth. His mouth planted gentle nibbles and bites downward before drawing in her stiff nipple, teasing his teeth against its velvety texture.

"Captain Battousai?" A hesitant voice called, followed by a rapping of knuckles at the door.

The captain stilled, growling lowly in denial. He eyed the flushed maiden beneath him with a lethal warning glare, lest she thought to scream or some such nonsense. They'd come too far for him to relinquish her now, and despite the man at the door, he couldn't help but touch her breasts, feeling their soft weight in his calloused hands.

"Sir?" More infernal pounding followed this. His hands fisted, eyes fringing crimson with irritation.

"GO AWAY," he growled; when the wench opened her mouth to speak he clamped his hand down across her lips. She glared at him heatedly, bucking in an entirely different way beneath him, trying to gain her escape. It seemed their guest had awoken her damned senses, the ones he'd been successfully enflaming moments before.

He'd kill the bastard.

"Aye captain…" a weak throat clearing, "but Shinomori requests your presence."

"Tell him to bloody wait!" He snapped; grabbing the chit's wrists as she once again tried to strike at him. He raised one eyebrow at her furious profile, a mocking smile on his lips at her obvious frustration. The spirited wench attempted to bite his palm, earning her nipples a punishing tweak.

She whimpered, a muffled sound of distress and desire issued as one, blue eyes flashing with promised vengeance.

"Captain he said to say, that is," the nervous nature of the man was evident in his muffled voice; he didn't wish to anger the temperamental man. "It is an urgent issue, he said to say a name, Kanji, Caster….no err…. Katsura."

Battousai stiffened, fury warring with duty. Finally, duty prevailed, and with a reluctant growl he affirmed that he would be along shortly. The man left, glad to be free of the unwanted chore. No one liked rousing Captain Battousai after he'd spent the night drinking, the man was naturally foul in temper, but liquor made him more so.

He turned his attention back to the fuming girl pinned to her futon, body on display, features flushed, oceanic eyes brimming with anger and unspent passion. He moved his hand from her mouth, directing it to the side so that it cradled her cheek.

"This isn't over," he promised her, amber eye gleaming with his own lust. She scowled, pulling her kimono around her body defensively.

"It is unless you wish my fiancé to kill you," she whispered with venom and false bravado, body still thrumming with his touch. He arched a delicate eyebrow, eyes going flinty with anger as they narrowed.

"Sanosuke?" His grin was mean, full of malice as he stroked her hair from her face, "I think not, it is my regretful duty to inform you, I could beat that incompetent fool blind folded. I wager he's more fond of living then rescuing girls, in fact, I'd put coin on it." Distracted with the rising violence the thought of Sano's intervening rose within him, he missed the warning signs of her impending attack.

Her hand crossed his face in a chilling THWACK.

"That," he growled dangerously, griping the hand that'd struck him with bruising force, "was unwise."

"I hate you!" she hissed, clenching her fist even as his fingers dug into her tender wrist.

"Shame," he commented dryly; his expression smoothing out to a mocking smile, "I'm growing rather fond of you."

"Bastard."

"Indeed," he agreed easily. His thumb traced her lower lip, frowning slightly as she turned her face. "But I will have a farewell kiss, bastard or not," he teased, lowering his head. She pursed her lips, turning her face completely to the side in defiance.

"Tch, such spirit, but unfortunate for you, even pouting doesn't dim the appeal," his lips grazed her forehead in a surprisingly chaste kiss. His fingers gripped her chin, eyes catching a flicker of doubt in her churlish expression as she reluctantly moved to face him.

"Well?" she demanded crossly, "Aren't you leaving?" Her prim manner, and the way she attempted to distance herself from him, verbally if not physically, irked him.

"After this," he conceded, griping her face in his hands and lowering his mouth to hers. He kissed her with demand, dominance, the promise of his return, plunging deep into her mouth, memorizing her taste. He didn't stop until she was breathless and acceptant, pulling away with smug satisfaction.

"See you this evening," he told her by means of farewell, while rising from her luscious form. She stiffened, but made no comment as the door slammed behind the nefarious captain. Her head was still spinning with the aftershocks of his kiss.

(**A/N**: Whew*fanning self rapidly* Is it hot in here or is it just Battousai?)

-*-

Aoshi drummed his long fingers with deft agility across the scarred wood table, the only indication of his malcontent. He sat in the kitchens, pondering fate, life, and the only other known survivor of their people, his commander and friend Battousai.

When their secluded village had been betrayed, and eventually burned to rubble, they had both despaired of ever finding peace or happiness. Kenshin Himura, their kind and fair leader, became Battousai, a merciless tool of his own revenge, and Aoshi followed, his own heart torn free and left with their people's ashes. It was a cold, estranged existence, their kind had been a tight knit community for so long, that they knew little else. Now three hundred people had been cut down to two survivors, two men who only knew the art of death, the kiss of steal.

There were legends of their kind, in time they would be nothing more than myth, lost to the tide of time, shrouded because of their fierce secrecy. A simple people, they portrayed themselves as meager farmers, concealing the riches of their society from the world, for fear of others greed. They had been happy, once. Kenshin was engaged at the time, and though the elders frowned, muttering their leader should only chose the woman he was marked to, the exuberant and besotted Kenshin ignored them all. His eyes and ears belonged solely to Tomoe, fated mark or not. When all was said and done, Kenshin would ultimately place the blame of her betrayal on his own shoulders, a heavy burden to be sure.

At the time Aoshi had been glad for Himura, though his own wife cautioned that she saw something off in the girl, something cold in her perfect oval brown eyes, and he should've known, Mora's predictions were never wrong. Where Aoshi could hear a lie in a man's voice, and sometimes slip into hiding, becoming one with the scenery, his beautiful young wife was a talented seer, the rarest gift of their kind. In the end, his wife's perceptiveness had been her undoing, they lead her into a trap, Aoshi still saw haunting images of her broken and lifeless, he'd awake in the still of night panting and ice cold, the image of glassy eyes hovering with him like a ghost in the moonlight.

It wasn't long after Mora was discovered that he and Kenshin were lured away, along with a regiment of their finest assassins, for their people's most common skills made them relentless and skilled fighters. Slipping in at the touch of dusk, and vanishing before the first cry of alarm, they were the demons in the night, only spoken of in whispers. They were fed lies by Tomoe, ones Aoshi couldn't discern, because something about Himura's fiancé kept all gifts null to her, which was most likely the reason she was selected for this task, only she was capable of hiding her true intentions from them all.

Afterwards, Aoshi had speculated that she might've been one of them, and that her ability _was_ the blocking of other's talents, but he kept such thoughts to himself, the mere mention of her name was akin to driving a knife through his friend's heart. With their major line of defense absent, their enemy struck, by the time he and Kenshin had discovered the ploy they themselves were knee deep in ambush, most of the men lost their lives to the mercenaries' blades. Those who escaped returned to find ash and rubble, the sickening tremor of revulsion as they approached their strong hold, a brick fortress that had withheld against the flame.

What their eyes found that day would scar the most brutal of men, the sight of women and children, men and the elderly as a teaming pile of corpses and none of them spared from gruesome, horrific deaths. They'd been tortured, tied, and murdered, down to the smallest babe. The very memory left his stomach a churning sea of agony and outrage. What's worse, many were missing, fallen into nefarious hands, their worst fears realized that fateful summer day. The intention was obvious, take the gifted, kill the unneeded or untamable, as was the case with their most loyal and skilled. The remaining men worked through the night, burying their fallen friends and family. Some left in search of the culprits, they never returned.

"You have news?" Himura strode into the room, and the milling woman gave him wide berth. There was something different in the man's posture, a defining point in his volatile gaze. The usually distant and unaffected captain looked more like the passionate man Aoshi had known, seeming to eerily coincide with the morose turn his thoughts had taken. Shaking himself of the past's skeletal grip, he turned his attentions to the matter at hand.

"By way of messenger," Aoshi replied in a low voice, luckily it was yet so early in the morning that most lay asleep upstairs. "He wishes to meet us at mid day."

Madame Rose took one look at the darted glances and grim demeanors of the captain and first mate as they bent over the table exchanging whispered words, and determinedly went about shooing the gawking woman out. They were only loitering to catch the eye of the men, Megumi knew, but there were things not meant to be overheard, and she'd known the two men long enough to recognize the signs when she saw them.

"Here," she handed the captain his breakfast, and he turned his amber gaze towards the proprietress in a contemplative look.

"Megumi," he could be charming when he needed, and she saw that the captain was in fact trying to be congenial. Only experience allowed her to hide her shock so well.

"Hai, Kenshin?" Instead of correcting her informal tone, he grinned, pushing some loose strands of crimson hair from his delicate face.

"The girl that came in with Sanosuke," he met her eyes with persuasive intensity, "She is not to leave." His tone was authorative, as if the matter was settled. Megumi's eyebrows rose into her thick glossy black bangs, turning a searching gaze to Aoshi, who was as stoic and unreadable as ever.

"I can hardly force the girl to stay," she pointed out wryly. "In any event, Sano does not have the coin, nor the knack for hard labor, that would afford another night here. I sent him on a single errand the night before and he came back at dawn, drunk and obviously fresh from a brawl." Her moue of disappointment was telling, she had worried about the idiot, making her all the more irate when he had stumbled in.

"Then toss the lout out, I will pay for the girl's stay," he commanded dismissively, digging into his breakfast with gusto. Something did not sit right with her about the way he spoke, not to mention the oddity of seeing the captain take any interest in Sanosuke's companion after her cold demeanor towards him the night before.

"Oh? And what does the girl think of this?" She enquired, folding her arms and gifting the captain with a perturbed look.

He of all men should know her reservations about holding a girl here against her will. Kenshin was a good man, Megumi assured herself, but he was also a hard man, used to getting his way. He turned a chilly amber glare on her, crimson hair falling about his face in a wild manner, she'd never seen the man so….bed rumpled, it was slightly endearing, it took the some of the bite from his frosty scowl.

"That is of no relevance," he growled, forking his plate harshly and jabbing it into his mouth, all congenial manners vanishing at her contesting his wishes. Men.

"I believe it is," Megumi retorted, just as firmly.

"You will keep her here," his glared sliced upward, full of menace. As Madame of a house of ill repute it would take a lot more than a look to frighten her, she stubbornly stood her ground.

"No, I won't," Megumi bit out, "Sadly for you, I find her amiable, much unlike your surly self, and I will not have a hand in whatever it is that you intend for her, as far as I'm concerned, she is free to do as she pleases."

The fork stabbed the table, coming down with fierce force, and he turned feral tiger gold eyes to her, his anger leaking from his form in heavy waves.

"Ruining my silverware changes nothing," Megumi informed him pertly, "If you wish her to remain, you should seek to convince her yourself."

He said nothing, pouting over his meal with a sullen scowl. He even crossed his arms, looking for the entire world like a spoiled child denied his favorite toy. Moments of tense silence followed, interrupted only by the kitchen door banging open with careless force.

"What's eating him?" Sanosuke asked, stretching his arms and giving off a large yawn as he ambled in. Megumi delivered a swift elbow to the outstretched man's ribs as he passed her, sending him doubled over in pain, clutching his middle.

"Next time, you will return on time when sent on an errand," She sniffed at his sputtered outrage. He winced, rubbing his now bruised rib cage.

"Awe, Megumi, you know I'll always come back to you," he replied with a saucy wink, griping her about the shoulders. She crinkled her nose, disengaging herself from his embrace with a prim scowl.

"Hey, where's Kaoru?" He asked, looking around the kitchen and scratching his head.

"Heaven help the girl," Megumi prayed mockingly, "With an escort like you, she's sure to need divine assistance." Sano pouted, but his boyish tan features melted too quickly into another smile regardless, he wasn't one to brood long.

"Kaoru's a big girl," he insisted, "I'm sure she's still sleeping, once she's out she's impossible to wake up." He rolled his eyes, grinning fondly, "She gets this little drool on her lip and snores, and it's absolutely adorable."

Megumi frowned, because while she'd never admit it, seeing that soft look on Sano's face stung. Battousai's demeanor took a decided turn for the worst; his mind tinted in fury at the thought of the spiky haired moron sleeping next to _her_, and with her consent apparently. The image of it arose maddeningly jealous feelings in him, possessive feelings that insisted she was _his. _Furthermore insistingthat _no one_ should be in bed with her but him, and although he tried to dismiss them as foolish, the emotions lingered, taunting his self control.

Oblivious at the tension he'd brought into the room, Sano heaped a plate full of food, sitting down with a clamorous thunk. Between bites he continued his musings, gushing like the fiancé he'd told Himura he was, though he himself thought of her as more of a little sister, "She's got this temper too," he grinned, mouth still full, "but it's so cute to see her all hot and bothered so early in the-"

Unfortunately, the well meaning Sanosuke had said one thing to many. Without thought, simply reacting, Battousai stood and cracked the man across the jaw with one balled fist. It sent the spiky haired man backwards, to sprawl on the floor in blinking confusion. Battousai stood, fist out stretched, seemingly confused as well, his breath coming ragged pants of unexplainable anger.

"Kenshin…" Aoshi toned warningly as Sano stood and rubbed his sore jaw. The irate red head looked as if he was contemplating crossing the table and throttling the perplexed man. The furious man in question turned and pinned him with a bone chilling glare, looking inexplicably dangerous and on edge.

"Whoa there," Sano held up his hands in surrender as the red head spun and once again fixated his lethal focus back on his slowly standing form, "Did I miss something? Why are you about to beat me to a pulp? As it will be my beauteous face that suffers, I think I deserve to know."

"Sanosuke," it was Aoshi that spoke, bringing an element of calm to the tense atmosphere, "I think it is about time for you to admit you were lying." As both men turned blank looks towards the stoic man, he fought the urge to sigh.

"Lying?" Battousai demanded darkly, eyeing Sano with malicious intent.

"Heh," he rubbed the spiky tufts of his chocolate locks bashfully, "What do you mean Shinomori?" He enquired innocently, trying to ignore the daggers Kenshin was shooting him with his eyes.

"The girl, Sagara," Aoshi explained calmly, "What is she to you really?"

Sano paled, too blunt a person to catch the subtle nuances of Aoshi's command, ignorant of the reason for Himura's rage, or the words that had made him the object of it. He thought the taller man was trying to ensure his impending beating by revealing that he hadn't been truthful with the captain the day before.

"My fiancé," he responded uneasily, all three missed the brief flash of horror on Megumi's features.

"I shall have to give her my condolences," Battousai growled, "no one will marry her to a dead man."

"D-dead man?" Sano questioned in a timid stutter, blanching when understanding dawned. He turned a pleading look to Megumi.

"There will be no killing in my kitchen," The Madame of _Fluer __Lascivité_ order imperiously, Sano sagged in relief. "I don't want blood on my floors, if you're going to do it, take it outside." The spiky haired man's jaw dropped at her callous instructions.

"Gladly," Himura promised.

"Enough," Aoshi drew all eyes, his voice cutting the air in his seldom expressed irritation, "The girl is no more engaged to this fool then I am."

"Is is true?" Battousai demanded darkly of the other man. Sullenly, and with fear for his life, Sano nodded, waiting the man to lash out at the news he'd been deceived yet again, the captain had a well known hatred for liars. The red head's hands did curl into fists, nostrils flaring as he stood for a moment a rigid spectacle of fury, and then he exhaled, breathing all his tension from his lithe form.

"You both will stay until I return," Battousai commanded darkly, "And in exchange I will leave your head attached to your neck." Sano gave a weak chuckle.

"I _am_ rather attached to my head," he commented wryly. "It's been with me for a while now." No one laughed at his poor attempt at humor. Himura nodded, taken that as agreement, and pressed a few coins into the hands of the scowling Megumi.

"For your trouble," a side glance at the still shell shocked Sano, "of which he seems to supply a never ending source of." She nodded gratefully, pocketing the money.

"Aoshi," The captain snapped, "Make the arrangements, I will follow shortly." He turned to Sano, "God help you if she's not here on my return, no one else will." With that said, he took his leave, ignoring the curious stares he received and slamming the door behind him.

"What was _that_ about?" Sano asked dazedly. Aoshi stood, fixating the man with a cool emotionless blue stare.

"It is as I told you before," he informed the man, "she is his mate." Sanosuke sputtered at this announcement, his disbelief apparent.

"But that's not possible!" He protested, "She's not even one of you." Sanosuke was one of the few who knew their secret, he and Megumi.

"Tell that to Battousai," Megumi toned wryly, finally understanding the chaos surrounding the captain and young girl.

Although Aoshi and Kenshin spoke of their origins rarely, Aoshi had confided to her once about the nature of their people, and how Kenshin's forgoing the finding of his true marked mate had in the end, meant the downfall of their people, and the end of their society. Supposedly, according to what she'd pulled from the tight lipped man, there was no closer, no more sacred joining in their culture then this destined bond. If it was true, and judging by the captain's uncharacteristic behavior, it very well could be, only a fool would endeavor to cross Himura in this matter.

Megumi was more cynic than romantic, but a part of her still wished to hope for such a thing as love between a man and woman, no matter how cruelly that dream had been taken from her.

"But Kaoru _hates_ him," Sanosuke pointed out, remembering the look in his friend's eyes as she spoke of the captain. It was almost as venomous a look as she gave when speaking of her former fiancé.

"Passion, Sagara, can often come out as hate, when dealing with inexperienced hearts," at the man's skeptical expression, Aoshi assured him, "I'm sure you'll see in time, her opinion will change." Or so he hoped, for Battousai's sake.

"Or she'll beam him with a bokken," Sanosuke supplied, sitting down to return to his meal, "Either way, I don't think Battousai knows what he's getting into."

"Then you can be the one to disagree with him."

"Hell no," Sano denied swiftly, "he's on his own with that one. I can't handle many more of his punches; I think he almost knocked my jaw off."

"You had this planned all along," Megumi commented, staring at Aoshi with a searching gaze.

"No," Aoshi denied bluntly, "but I have hope." With that mysterious comment, he left as well, white coat trailing behind him.

-*-

**A/N: **Bwa-ha-ha-ha…. Ahem, I mean, GO BATTOU-CHAN! Way to fog up my computer screen. I can hardly claim any praise for this chapter, I swear the mini-Battousai in my head was sitting next to me whispering steamy evil goodness. So I was like, 'really? You want to…?!?' and he just gave me the golden eyed evil smirk. Dirty smutty little Battou-chan! LOL. Hope you like how this is coming, and of course I will be boring everyone else by responded to my reviewers. Cuz I wuv you guys *Misty eyed grin*

**Domo: **Okay, if this is good enough to keep you up to 4:20am, than I have officially gotten more of an ego boost than I deserve. Please don't die! I might not update quickly, but it is an honest promise that I will try and get a chapter up once every two weeks. Thanks!

**berry-tan**: Your first review? I'm honored!! Anyone who says 'bloody amazing' and 'boom baby' is A-O-K in my book. I hope this chapter does your review justice!

**Brukaoru: ***Grins* I do hope the 'spectacle' of their morning together was not a disappointment, Battousai is a notoriously possessive character, and well, that is _always_ fun. Thank you for your support, and kind review, I hope you enjoy what is to come!

**Sulou: **My Aoshi _is_ a bit of a meddler, but _somebody_ had to push those two stubborn characters in the right direction or they'd _never_ get to interact. Misao seems like the girl for the job, but as everyone will soon discover, she's quite preoccupied for the meantime, although she _will _make her début pretty soon.

**Tigresa89: **LOL, no don't speak French (online translators are my best friends), but I _do_ speak some very elementary level Spanish. Enough to understand your brief phrases and in return say, Muchas gracias!

**The Holey Gred and Forge**: It's always nice to meet a true fan of the anime series, and here's my confession that I hope doesn't disappoint anyone… I've only read, like, _one_ chapter of the actual manga, but I fell in _love_ with the fan fiction and was inspired to create my own. *Sweat drop and nervous chuckle* A million hugs for your awesome review!

**Reignashii: **Yes, the slave boy _was_ Yahiko, as is pointed out (briefly) in this chapter. Good guess! As for Misao and Aoshi, well *evil grin* in the later chapters I'm working on, their relationship is almost as fun to write as Kaoru's and Battousai's, I think some Misao fans might beat me for what she goes through, but I'm saying too much without saying anything at all, ne? Thank you _so_ much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Mish: **You were dead on! Yahiko is the slave boy, gosh; I'm not very good at being sneaky am I? LOL. I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Icyvfrost**: You want to see Battousai checking out Kaoru's mad bokken skills? *Contemplative smile* I do believe that can be arranged, keep in mind I'm already on chapter seven in my word doc., so it might not be soon, but it _will_ occur, I just _love_ creative suggestions!!

**Kokoronagomu: **Wow, *blushes*I _am_ horrible at grammar. Malapropisms (what a word!!) are apparently my undoing. It's a great learning experience to have someone sit and give such detailed criticism; I smacked my forehead on the two instances you pointed out. It seems I can re-read these chapters a million times and still miss something. Thanks for your generous offer; I've never had a beta before…. Hmm, sadly to say I'm indecisive as well as a procrastinator, but I wanted to give you massive kudos as being the most detailed and informative reviewer yet.

: I see where you get your user name, LOL, and I mean that in the kindest way. You're 'OMG's made me smile, and I wanted to say thanks a bunch for the review!

**half-breed-demon-fox, kingdomfantasyanime453; Sunkissed Dreams; Kao-Misao1728; xo-melodrama; iNsAnE nO bAkA; Paramecio; nma5; RabidMoneys; Thorns of beauty**

I wanted to respond to every reviewer I swear!! But sadly, I'm a lazy wench, feel free to beat me. To those I didn't get to individually, please know it doesn't mean I don't love your comments, I really do! *GROUP HUG* LOL. Please continue to read, and of course, review at your leisure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutal Passions**

**By: Demon Tsunami**

**A/N: **This last month was my 21st birthday month, me and my many beers apologize for the delay *hiccup*. In other news: People are _threatening_ me for not posting quickly enough… I guess this means my story's not totally horrible?

**Warning**: If you're too young, too prude, or too sensitive to read the following violence, adult language, sex, yada yada *insert smart ass remark* yada yada…. Get out of my story.

**Chapter Five: **_**The Last Remnant of Me**_

"_They've gouged out my soul_

_Devoured my heart_

_When I think I've paid the toll_

_It was just the start"_

"**Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me; Raping me;  
Watching me...  
I won't let you pull me down…" –Evanescence "Haunted"**

She was cold.

It wasn't a physical sensation; the temperature in the room was actually quite warm, bordering on too hot.

Naked, she seemed to constantly feel eyes devouring her scarred skin, their greedy depths glistening with promises of pain and pleasure, always preferring the former over the latter. Her young body was already worn, used relentlessly by the men who held her captive. She'd been a slave girl since age fourteen, and her youth and innocence was striped from her without regard, leaving her a hallow pit in her soul. It broke a piece of her, crushing it forever. Her dreams, her passion, her will to survive, all followed her innocence's demise too quickly.

Her latest master, Shinto, was perhaps the kindest of the men who'd claimed her, though such a term as 'kindness' was relative in this dark cruel place, indifference may be more apt a description. In any case, he had not spared her from his cousin. A man she and her fellow slave girls feared above all. They had only one name for him, though it was never uttered aloud amidst their masters, they called him _Murderer_.

Once you were under his attentions; you were as good as dead.

Honestly, she wished herself dead already.

If only it would spare her the pain.

Alastair's securing her from Shinto was hardly an effort, the stoic silver eyed man tended to discard the slaves Alastair had 'borrowed' from him in any case. With cold grey eyes Shinto informed the shaking and crying slave girl of her new master, stern and unforgiving of her show of reluctance, he told her with cutting certainty that it was no more then she deserved. Going on to say she should be honored to have such a man as a master, the girl's haunted stare clearly conveyed what she knew of such _luck_.

Alastair was irate at her begging for Shinto's reprieve, scowling in fury as she sobbed her pleas, a rare show of emotion for a veteran slave girl as herself. It seemed like she'd lived this life forever, but it'd only been two years, although most didn't make it past four years, either discarded because they'd been too roughly used, or dead. Dragging her from his cousin's office by her leather collar, he sneered downward at her tear trekked features.

"I was going to afford you rest, but for that little display I think I shall have want of you tonight," He promised her, eyes flinty with disapproval. She nodded meekly.

Nodding to himself, he brought the girl to his chambers, removing her chains and plugs and replacing them with flesh and marks of his sadistic amusements. He used her body harshly, spending his aggravation out on her youthful flesh. Pounding into her painfully, whispering threats in her ear as he hurt her, smirking at her distress.

No need to be discerning now that she belonged solely to him, he struck at her mercilessly as he pounded into her, using her multiple times, until she could no longer manage to continue. Practically passing out from exhaustion, her skin well bruised and bleeding, she couldn't summon the meager energy to follow his relentless demands. At this revelation he grew furious, tying her so that she was forced to remain standing beside his bed, secured with rough rope, dangling like hung meat.

"You will _never_ repeat that defiance again," he gritted, slapping her face so that it jerked to the side, a red print rising on the smooth flesh, "I shall be able to have use of you until _I _say we are done." He informed her, eyes stormy jade with his disapproval.

Turning from her he stormed out, leaving her too tired body suspending standing, unable to find comfort in her ties, if she slumped they bit harshly into her raw skin, but standing required more energy then she could muster. At his absence she let tears flow down her cheeks, unchecked. She'd been here for two years, and it was true what they said, none was crueler then Alastair.

She repeated the only thing that kept her sane for the past years of imprisonment, her mantra that gave her strength. "I am Misao Makimachi," a breathy hiccup, "I feel no pain…" Tears pushed hot sticky trails down her flushed skin. Some of the other girls had forgotten their names, others simply forgot what it was to be anything other than property, and she vowed to never be one of them.

"My name is Misao Makimachi," stronger now, "and I feel no pain," she murmured to herself repeatedly, using the words to remind herself she was more than flesh, more than an open orifice or willing body, more than a slave girl, had once been a human being with a name, a purpose.

She had been a brazenly fierce girl, though one could hardly tell now, and she would hold onto that memory, with a desperately tenacious grip, refusing to let it go. It was the only thing they had yet to strip her off. The last sense of self not demoralized and tarnished, torn from her in brutal force. The only shred of self awareness that bound her to her sanity, kept her alive inside in this terrible place of perversion and sadistic amusements.

"I AM MISAO!" She shrieked to the empty room, sobbing as she slumped in her rope ties, in a choked whisper she added desperately, forlornly, "and I feel no pain…"

-*-

Aoshi slipped through the high class tea house without a single eye catching his presence, a feat to be sure with so many curious high class cliental sizing up their rivals and peers with keen evaluation, careful to notice every personage lest they miss an opportunity for money gain or flattery. None saw the solitary gentlemen slipping against the crimson and gold walls, nor witnessed as he eased through the paper door to the private tea rooms. Even dressed in white, handsome as he was, not one eye turned, such was the power of Aoshi Shinomori, shadow assassin and second only to Battousai in power.

Katsura was already waiting, sipping tea from an expensive china cup; the calm air of authority was practically dripping from the cunning politician. He had a presence, something that drew the eye, though one couldn't exactly put a finger on it. Although he was not one of their people, Katsura had been aware of their kind's special circumstances for a decade or more, as he was one of the few men to clash blades with Kenshin and survive. The only, actually, to Aoshi's knowledge.

"Shinomori," Katsura bowed, "Forgive me for not standing to greet you, my leg was damaged while traveling." Aoshi nodded, hearing the lie in the man's voice but not digging further into the matter. Katsura often lied, purposely, as if he were testing the assassin's abilities; he saw no need to play his game.

He seated himself on an adjacent mat, nodding politely to the woman who poured his tea.

"Shall we wait?" Katsura asked, sipping the tea with forced calm. Aoshi stifled any reaction he might have, as he realized the powerful man was _nervous_.

"Hai, you know him," Aoshi stated slowly, "He was adamant on not being seen."

"If only we all shared your gift," Katsura pointed out with a dry smile. He glanced up as a long shadow fell across the paper door. In strode a simply dressed man, his red hair hidden beneath his straw hat, which was pulled low to obscure his features, he sat without word, nodding to Katsura.

"Ah, excellent timing," Katsura waited as Himura was also served tea, seemingly impatient at the social requirements this meeting must upkeep to avoid suspicion. Once the woman finished he dismissed her, adding in a whisper to the men that she could be trusted to watch the door and keep prying ears away.

"Now, firstly, Takeo was a failure," Katsura confided in a barely audible tone, as an afterthought he added, "To an extent, of course."

"I saw him to him myself, he was dead," Battousai growled. The somber brown eyed man across from the assassin nodded, frowning slightly.

"Indeed, he _is_ dead," he acknowledged, "but he didn't serve his purpose, these men are not responding with their usual methods." Flashing amber shot to meet the man's stare, and he continued, "Their standard response to these matters has always been to summon a large amount armed forces, police and mercenary alike, to swarm the town in an attempt to flush out the culprit, occasionally there is even a award offered to tempt the towns people into giving the criminal away." He paused, sipping his tea.

"This time," he held out his hand, nothing lay in his palm, "no men, no police, no foreign assassins… They act as if we have done nothing."

"Suspicious," Aoshi commented. Himura nodded.

"Especially when they have always met force with force," Battousai frowned, contemplating, "Perhaps they are already aware of us?"

"I would've thought as much as well, expect for this…" Katsura pulled from behind him a large scroll of parchment, "These have been showing up everywhere, and although I assume it is a trap, it doesn't seem to be directed towards the culprit responsible for their trainer's death. To be blunt, it's mostly gibberish."

Amber eyes digested the proffered parchment in rapid assessment.

"Who is this _Yahiko_?" Battousai asked, rescanning the parchment with keen eyes for clues to the significance of that name. Katsura smiled with a blank sort of mirth.

"I had hoped you would know, none of my sources can place the name," Katsura sipped the tea, peering over the cup's rim, "His execution is running the rumor mill at top priority, obviously, this Yahiko is of some value to someone."

"There was a boy," Kenshin's uncharacteristic wince drew both men's stares, "A slave, he witnessed the assassination, I had hoped…" His hand fisted in restrained self disgust, mouth tightening perceptibly, "I am sorry Kogoro, I may have jeopardized everything with my carelessness."

"Hmmm… Indeed," Katsura pondered this for a moment, "Perhaps that is why…." A small smile drew across his lips, "Alastair has come into town, practically untouchable as usual with his personal guards, but he is said to be attending the execution _personally_."

"A wise time to strike," Aoshi commented.

"No," Battousai countered swiftly, "He is expecting it."

"That is the curiosity. I would wager you are yet unknown to them, if it was witnessed that the great pirate captain Battousai had taken a sudden interest in assassinating slave traders, word would've gotten around, regardless of their intentions," His smile was dry, depreciating. "It does seem to be a trap, but the question remains, for whom?"

A short pause of contemplation passed, where the man sat in a thick thoughtful silence.

"Alastair is the key," Katsura continued musing aloud, "Shinto is the brains, but Alastair is their figure head, the fangs of the snake. Kill him and you will undo much of their influence, and yet, Kenshin is correct, it seems they anticipate this very attempt, he has not been seen without his guard in public, they are indeed being very cautious."

"I heard no news of this last night," Aoshi pointed out, perplexed.

"He arrived this morning, these," he gestured to the parchment, "were posted across town before dawn."

"What do you purpose?" Battousai asked, regarding the stoic man with a familiar sort of wariness. Katsura had managed to gain his respect and loyalty, not an easy feat, but no person, male or female, had his trust. He had shred that weakness long ago, what remained in its' stead was the bitter flavor of betrayal and death.

"He travels with a woman, a slave," Katsura informed them, "my sources tell me she is a new acquisition from his cousin Shinto; perhaps she can be persuaded to assist us. Having someone so close to both would be extremely beneficial." He stapled his fingers, staring meaningfully at Aoshi's expressionless profile.

"You wish _me _to persuade her?" The stoic's mans shock was only apparent to those who knew him.

"As you alone would have a chance at entering and leaving undetected, as well as knowing a lie instantly, it seems sound," Katsura pointed out. "Though, I do realize that given your circumstances, meeting this woman might be unpleasant. I heard of Mora." Katsura's expression clearly conveyed his compassion towards the man's loss, while still demanding an answer. Mora had been used in such a fashion before he'd found her, but to avenge his deceased wife, Aoshi found he was willing to do almost anything.

"Nay, I'll do it," Aoshi stated, "When put that way, it only seems sensible that I am the one to go." At the time he didn't understand the meaning of Katsura's hesitance, he saw no issue with meeting with this slave girl, if it would bring justice to Mora's murderers, he would do so willingly, without reserve. Later, he would regret such an impulsive act.

"And what of me?" Himura asked, eyeing the somber Japanese man from across the low tea table.

"Attend the execution, if you see an opportunity, seize it," Katsura ordered, "We simply can't afford to miss this chance, and although it does precede my originally intended time frame, it is highly probable that if we do not strike now the next opportunity might not be so accommodating. As it is, it seems they have another goal distracting them at the moment, and even simply observing this…man," he frowned at the word 'man', as if it were an unsuitable description. "Will be to our benefit in the long run."

"In any case, perhaps you will be able to discover the significance of this Yahiko, and the curious meaning of this," He handed the parchment to the captain, who accepted it and place it inside his small carrying bag. "I wish my sources could be of more help, but it is exceedingly difficult to gain entrance to their inner circle. Alastair is an impulsive showman, but his cousin Shinto is gifted with an irritatingly cunning intellect, he has made certain to keep imposters and would-be thwarters out."

"Shinto," amber eyes narrowed to feral slit, shadowed in the brim of the straw hat, "he was the man Tomoe spoke of."

"Yes, it seems Shinto has been the force behind your people's fate," Katsura eyed the angered red head, "he alone will know what has become of them, however, no one has yet been able to get close to the man. He is a well known reclusive; any information to be gained from Alastair's slave girl on him would be immeasurably valuable."

"She will talk," Aoshi promised his leader, "I will make sure of it." Nodding, Battousai settled back to a more relaxed stance, trying to dispel the fury that arose at the mention of his people's eradication and capture.

"Now, to better matters," Smiling softly Katsura snapped his fingers and the woman from before reappeared through the paper door, now carrying a heavily laden silver tray in her hands, "Cake, gentlemen?"

*-*MEANWHILE*-*

The room was dark, but she knew the feel of her lover's body in the meekest of lights. Long, painted nails traced the curves of his stomach, tracing the skin there with reverence. The man in question stirred, capturing her exploring hand in a reprimanding grip. Large, thickly lashed eyes, as deep and colorless as ink, watched his stern profile in the rising sun.

"Something troubles you," she murmured, lethargically settling her toned and supple body across his own with a glimmer of mischief in her consuming stare. Shinto frowned, his silver eyes staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"My idiot cousin," he sighed, "I grow tired of his fruitless ventures, he risks so much, and gains so little." The woman smirked, a pull of her full lips, and brushed his golden hair from his regal brow in affection.

"He is a useful tool, our enemies concentrate on him," she murmured appealingly, a soft frown tugged at her features, "However, I must admit, giving him one of _them_ was truly not well thought through." He stiffened at her reprimand, eyes cloudy grey, stormy with her daring.

"Ridiculous," he insisted, "All who opposed us have been efficiently wiped clean; courtesy of your cunning, my dear." He reminded her stubbornly, "One worthless brat will not reveal us, besides, there is no one left to reveal ourselves to." He brushed her ebony locks through his fingers, contemplating something in his heated stare.

"Save for their king," she reprimanded curtly, fire brewing in her lava rock stare; a rage twisted her heart so deeply madness shown in her usually cold gaze. He wound her hair around his fist tugging her so that their faces met with mere inches between.

"Ah yes, love, you still bare your grudge against the poor bastard," he smirked, caressing her lips with his own, "Fear not, I am fairly certain I know where to find your husband's murderer, and for you, darling, I will see that he suffers most grievously before I end his pitiful existence. Then we alone will possess his people's talents, and our empire will emerge, and there will be no need for this charade."

"And how," she demanded with venom, "do you intend to do this?"

His smile was mysterious, condescending, "That, is a matter I shall not divulge, but do not look so miffed, sweet, in due time you will have your revenge."

"And you your power," she finished knowingly. He grinned, a rare emotion for the stoic man, eyes alit with greedy anticipation.

-*-MEANWHILE-*-

Her face was flushed, her body felt heavy and pliant, but her mind was a torrent of chaos. He'd…he'd…she swallowed, hard. She'd almost let him…._ Danu…what did I almost let him do?_ She sunk back into the lumpy futon, feeling the strange tension ebb away from her limbs. It had felt for a moment as if lava were pooling in her abdomen, clenching heat straight to her center and down to her… She flushed, turning scarlet at the memories of his touch in a place on her body even her vile ex-fiancé had never ventured. But he'd made it feel _good_.

She shook her head, sitting up with the sickening jolt of reality that came crashing down on her musings. _No it DID NOT feel good!_ She sternly reminded herself. He'd taken advantage of her, striped her dress off without her consent and began to touch her in ways she would certainly never have condoned. Kaoru wasn't sure what the vile captain thought, but she was _not_ a wanton harlot, she would not be taking company into her bed until she married, _if_ she married. At this point in time her thoughts were hardly on men and marriage in any case, and even if they were, she would _never_ consider Battousai as a possible suitor.

She snorted in mirth at the image of a man like the pirate captain actually courting anyone, him asking permission for anything was not an image she could even envision, as ludicrously out of character as it was. Shaking off the visual she began rising and determinedly going about taking off the decadent silken kimono. _As if a man like that would court me in any case_, she rolled her eyes, he was only looking for an easy lay, she bristled at the truth of it, and he would NOT find it here. She neatly tucked the silk kimono back into the closet, noticing with gratitude that someone had been kind and taken the liberty of washing the black tunic and breeches. They no longer smelled of fish and salt, but of water and floral soap, which she inhaled in appreciation before slipping into the boyish garb.

Looking into the standing and tarnished mirror, she fingered her mussed hair, frowning at the murky image of a pale thin-looking youth. Without her bindings her chest portrayed through the shirt, and miffed, she supposed it had gotten bigger then she recalled it being. She tilted her head, trying to recall if this was a usual development. She shrugged, grabbing the bindings and dismissing it as unimportant. She knew little of what to expect as a woman, save what she'd heard the women in town gossip about.

Her mother had died when she was very young, and her father had fallen into ill luck and foul spirits when she was only ten. Most of what she knew about her body, and what occurred between a woman and man, had strangely come from Sanosuke, who always flushed when asked, but at least had aided her when at age twelve she believed she was bleeding to death. Upon discovering she could expect the same at least once a moon cycle she'd been relieved, her father would have never paid for her to see a doctor. It was an embarrassing memory, but she recalled fondly her earlier years, though they too were filled with struggle, remembering the laughter and camaraderie she, Yahiko, and occasionally Sano had shared before the slave traders, and her fiancé, had brought her world crashing down on her head.

She was still stuck in reflection as she descended the narrow servant stairwell, entering the warm kitchen in a half daze. Sanosuke had returned it seemed, and was making short work of pestering the Madame. Once fully inside the kitchen she halted for a brief instant, noting the various curious sets of eyes upon her, not least of which was the Madame's indiscernible regard, today she was dressed in a green and black kimono, jade dragons swirled across the lavish obsidian fabric. Her face was yet to be painted, and it took some of the surreal severity from her appearance, and also revealed that she was a natural beauty, still as awe inspiring as the first time Kaoru had glimpsed her.

At the girl's stare, Megumi smiled slowly, "Did you sleep well?" Aware of the many ears she kept to the pleasantries, although she was more than a bit curious about the girl. She noted with a sort of perplexed mirth that the young woman was once again cross dressing, a peculiar past time to be sure.

"Horribly," Kaoru answered honestly without thought, and then blushed at her own forwardness. The Madame simply laughed, it was a nice sound.

"I see," Megumi pointed to the breakfast laid out, "Help yourself then, a good meal should dispel some of your trying night." Kaoru nodded gratefully, selecting a plate of food and joining the other early risers. Many of the women wouldn't rise until noon or after, seeing as they worked the entire night, those who didn't have customers the night before were required to wake early and help with chores.

Kaoru selected a seat across from a brunette, digging into her meal and avoiding the stares of the women who also occupied the table. Sanosuke lingered, although she resolutely ignored him, and he began bantering with a frigid Megumi, her one line responses not dispelling his flirtatious attitude.

"I imagine you _didn't_ sleep well," the brunette seated across from Kaoru quipped in a low voice, her jaded brown eyes raking the slim girl across from her. "Not with the capp'in _and_ his first mate starin' at ye like that."

She flipped a curtain of inky black hair, her chocolate eyes predatory and sharp, like those of a hungry wolf. A buxom beauty, the same who had attempted to grace the captain with her company the night before, she instantly disliked the untried and youthful woman she'd seen Sano bring in, and was making short work of letting Kaoru know it. The brunette, called Bella, was well known amongst the other women as a trouble maker, but Kaoru remained sadly unaware of this, only sensing the pretty woman's hostility through her accented speech.

"Really?" another occupant asked, seemingly impressed. She was rounder then the first, more simple in appearance, with watery beige eyes. Kaoru felt her stomach flip flop the meager amount of food she'd managed to eat, suddenly loosing appetite.

"It's not like _that_," She insisted, a hot red flush stealing across her cheeks. The two other women exchanged knowing glances across the table.

"I saw it me self," Bella insisted with a smirk, "first Aoshi-sama kisses 'er hand like she's a right lady," she continued, a wicked grin on her lips at the discomfort she was causing the other girl.

"No," the second gasped, jaw slack.

"Yep, n' then she got right mouthy wit the capp'in," Bella nodded smugly, crossing her arms, "He went n' requested her special, and she turned him down in front of _everybody_."

"That was _you_?" The second questioned, realization dawning as she took a closer look at the girl.

Kaoru was sitting in frozen silence, her mind a spinning pot of anger at the woman's blatant insinuations. Was she implying that Kaoru was loose? Her temper boiled at the thought, her anger at the captain had not subsided, and the catty woman was unknowingly directing the unspent ire towards herself with her continued verbal attacks.

"What're they talking 'bout?" Sano enquired, sitting in a chair next to Kaoru and glancing between the three women in rapt interest. Kaoru slumped more into herself if possible.

"Nothing," Kaoru muttered. . The brunette's eyes gleamed with satisfaction, noting that she'd captured the attention of everyone in the room she dropped her finale.

"Oh, nothing much Sano," the older girl cooed suggestively, obviously insinuating how _familiar_ she was with the spiky haired man, "just a bit o' gossip really. Aft'r all, I know I wasn' the only one ta see the capp'in leavin' her room," she winked in mock conspiracy towards the shell shocked and fuming girl, "first thing n' the mornin' n' all." She grinned, finished, waiting for her words to have the desired impact.

A barely touched tray of food splattered over the brunettes' smug features, soup and bread dousing the girl in broth and crumbs, Bella shrieked, sputtering as she stood. Shocked, wringing out her hair and dress she glared daggers at the now standing Kaoru who was red faced and trembling with her own anger.

"_YOU_ don't know anything!" Kaoru gritted, blue eyes flashing with barely constrained panic and hurt, trying desperately to cling to her rage. As far as she was concerned, that last remark had been a direct attack on her pride and reputation. Sanosuke gaped, mouth slack as he warily watched the agitated girls exchange heated glares.

"Wow," he commented, drawing Kaoru's stare.

"This would've never happened if you were here last night!" she snapped with venom at the still stunned Sano, her voice trembling with unshed tears.

She stormed from the kitchen, striding into the main room just as a few traitorous salty drops trekked her flushed cheeks. Behind her she could hear the irate squeals of the offended woman, cursing her and the soup that she'd used as a weapon. _I don't care_, she told herself, _I hate this place, I hate it all_.

Megumi took one look at her broth drenched charge, to the shocked and upset Sano, and did what she did best, she took charge. She had Persephone assist Bella upstairs to clean up the soup, ordering Sano to do the same to the floors. At his protest she shot him a look that made the man gulp, and strode with authority out of the kitchen and towards the distressed girl.

She found the troubled youth sitting on one of the sofas, staring blankly, tears glistening in her large sea blue eyes. The Madame had comforted more women then she could count, had seen the many ugly faces of abuse and defeat, had witnessed her fair share of horrors and come out stronger for them. There was something fragile about this girl, something kind and spirited, an innocence that made Megumi feel all that much more weary, tired, and old. Still, it was a drawing aura, like a candle flame in the dark, pulling the eye; it was easy to see how she had caught the captain's attention. They were almost pure opposites.

The captain drew the eye, but it was a darker pull, a dangerous temptation, this girl shown with light, it was obvious to see by spending but a moment in her company, and had no doubt been the trigger for Bella's jealousies. That and the fact that Kaoru had drawn Kenshin's eyes from Bella the night before, jealousy was a hard master in a brothel, where each woman fought and scraped for what coin they could get. The girl's expression smoothed into an apologetic wince as Megumi sat beside her.

"I over reacted," she admitted by way of apology. Megumi smiled softly, patting the girl's clasped hands.

"Oh, you mean with Bella?" Megumi smiled wryly, "I have no doubt you are not the first to entertain such a notion with her, she has far too sharp a tongue. Though I admit, you are the first to carry through with it; it will do her some good I think." She laughed quietly, adding in conspiracy, "I will never forget her expression."

"I-I just feel," Kaoru began impulsively, and then shied away, "It was silly of me, regardless."

"Hmm… I don't think silly is the term I would use," the elder girl commented, soothing the wrinkles from her silken dress thoughtfully, "Perhaps impulsive is more apt, it seems the captain is not a friendly acquaintance of yours?" She enquired, trying to pry delicately. It appeared the girl wished to confide in someone, and Megumi had to admit, she was sorely curious to know the girl's feelings on this matter.

"That is one way of putting it," The girl toned darkly. She turned wide, pleading eyes to the Madame, "Do you think me horrid, having a man in my room….it wasn't like that." She twisted her fingers in the tunic she wore, obviously desperate for comfort.

"A man in your room, horrid? My dear, I run a brothel," she pointed out dryly, "There are no strict social regulations here, obviously. No one will think less of you; I dare say Bella was jealous." She added, confused at the horror this seemed to inspire the girl.

"I didn't… I mean, I wouldn't," Kaoru bit her lip, "I have no interest in the captain." _Why does that sound like a lie?_ She fretted, perplexed, it was the truth, wasn't it? Demon man, he was muddling her wits.

"My dear, _everyone_ had interest in the captain, he's an intriguing man," Megumi smirked, "It is his interest in _you_ that is causing such a stir."

"Me?" Kaoru asked in disbelief, and then she rolled her eyes, dismissing it. "Yes, well, I find nothing special about a pirate trying to bed a woman; I would hardly think that would come as shocking to _you_." Megumi's eyebrows rose at this. "As for his appeal, this intrigue you speak of, I have yet to see it. I find him to be insufferable, pig headed, a good for nothing criminal." She folded her arms, stubbornly tilting her chin. The Madame couldn't help it, she laughed, and she laughed loudly, giggling uncontrollably for a few moments.

"Oh dear, I imagine he is having quite a time with you," Megumi commented when she could stop chuckling, "I don't think I have ever heard anyone speak of him in such a fashion, nor to him like you did the night before. It is no wonder he is so smitten with you." Her eyes glittered with mirth.

"Smitten?" Kaoru scoffed, "The man simply is a domineering ass, who doesn't like to hear 'no'."

"Oh, he is an ass," Megumi agreed to the girl's surprise, "but I've never seen him chase after a girl, I swear for a moment last night it seemed like he intended to follow you."

_He did,_ she thought to herself with unease, but she didn't wish to delve into that, so she dismissed the matter with a wry quip.

"Yes and throttle me most likely," Kaoru added, "Not that it would be the first."

"The captain was violent with you?" Megumi asked in mild shock.

"Isn't he always?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, she added knowingly, "I have yet to meet a docile pirate."

"Yes, well he may come off as abrasive, I remember when we first met he nearly sliced me with his sword," the Madame admitted after a moment of thought, "but in truth he is a good man."

"Really?" she toned incredulously, her disbelief was readily apparent. Megumi smiled softly.

"You should give him a chance, I don't think it is as cut and dry as you believe," the Madame told her knowingly, "I would venture to say he is not an easy man, but once you get past that, he has a good heart."

"Yes, well, I have more important matters then a pirate's supposed regard, I have no desire to prolong my acquaintance with the man," She worried the tunic's fabric in her fingers agitatedly, "In fact, I plan to leave before night fall to avoid that very thing." She confessed, meeting the Madame's eye with a stubborn amount of daring.

"Very well," the Madame agreed dismissively, choosing not to mention the conversation between Sanosuke and Battousai, thinking it would only serve to upset the girl further. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief at the lack of opposition her announcement faced, she had been fearful of the captain's warning to remain her until his return, but it seemed he had not conveyed those sentiments to any other. Hopefully she would be able to find a new location to spend the night before he came back.

"You are very kind," Kaoru told the Madame, more than a little surprised to discover as much. "Thank you for trying to understand."

"I do what all women do, I meddle," Megumi replied with a self depreciating smirk, "However, I would think on what I've said, the captain isn't so bad." She patted the girl's hands in reassurance. Kaoru wrinkled her nose, blue eyes troubled.

"I will," Kaoru lied easily. Thinking to herself the Madame would never insist on such an absurd thing if she knew the truth of her and the illustrious captain's relationship. It was far from cordial, terrifying in its intensity, the captain scarred her, unbalanced her senses, he would make short work of using her and discarding her if given the opportunity, she had no doubt.

Yet, there were things about him.

Alastair, her ex-fiancé, had been cruel, punishing in his too forward advances, treating her like a leashed pet. Battousai was different, he pushed her, toyed with her, infuriated her to no end, but he lack the coldness of Alastair's regard. The captain was a man of passion, brutal though it may be; he simply seemed to be indulgent in his own desires. Her ex-fiancé had no passion, save his temper; the man was hostile and distant, regarding her aloofly as a plaything for his perverse amusements.

_They're both insufferable_, her logic insisted in exasperation, _anyone is prone to look less evil next to the devil, but that doesn't mean he's a good person._

Still, the Madame's words lingered, especially the word 'smitten'. She tried to scoff at it as she made her way down the dusty road to town, to dismiss it as foolish whimsy. Still, the Madame didn't seem to be a person of whimsy, and her mind kept trailing to the overwhelming sensations she'd felt when she'd awoken this morning. Yes, she'd been furious; he had had _no right_ to do any of _that_, especially to her.

_But… _

She'd never felt anything remotely like the sensations he'd stirred in her. She'd never thought it would be pleasurable…that anything of that nature would feel good, had come as quite a shock. A blush ghosted her face, remembering the smoldering look he'd given her, the way his mouth….Drat. She shook her head, wondering what the hell had come over her. It was Megumi's words; they were taunting her, as if such a man would feel any affection towards her. Absurd. He wanted only to lay with her, and then he'd leave, he was only persisting because she'd refused him.

Besides, she hated him.

_Right?_

_Of course_, she assured herself, moving forward and banning the man from her thoughts.

The day was warm, the sun a hot draining force in the clear blue sky, shining down on her with stuffy golden rays, baking her hair beneath the heavy woolen cap. She peered at the heat waved road, seeing a small smattering of building coming into view. The _Fluer __Lascivité_ was located on the town's borders, a distance from the main populace, as propriety and social etiquette required. People always wished to push from view what they would rather ignore then confront, to sweep it beneath the rug so to speak.

She approached a stable, noticing a few doe eyed horses in the stalls, but no persons about. Miffed, she continued, relieved when she finally spotted people. Rows of venders appeared as she traveled farther, merchants selling food wares and trinkets called out prices while others milled between the stands. Some wild chickens flapped and squawked, cutting through the din of the market. Kaoru continued unnoticed, watching the familiar scene of a normal town with a yearning for simpler times.

"Pretty girl," An old woman gripped her arm, startling her. Kaoru blanched.

"I'm a boy," she tried for offended, drawing her arm from the old crone's grasp. The wizened woman smiled a cracked toothy smile between wrinkled lips, hissing a gruff laughter.

"Sure, sure," she waved her hand in dismissal, "come 'ere, I have what ye need." Kaoru frowned, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"You have me mistaken," she insisted, offset by the scrutiny the old woman gave her. The woman raised her scraggly white eye brows, guffawing again through her thin lips.

"No mistake, girly," the woman leaned in, she smelled of sweat and dust. Her skin was weathered, her eyes cloudy brown, like muddy water. "X marks the spot, dearie." To Kaoru's shock a wrinkled finger reached out to trace the 'x' birthmark on her covered shoulder, brown eyes gleaming.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked.

"One of you," she responded with a wink, she shuffled, pulling Kaoru's arm in an imploringly. The girl frowned, looking around to see who else was witnessing this crazy woman and herself, it seemed they went ignored by the surrounding crowd; a young boy and an old beggar were hardly an eye catching spectacle.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," Kaoru balked, resisting as the woman attempted to draw her from the road. "I have to go." She turned, feeling uneasy; the old woman was almost creepy in her absurdity.

"You know the king," the woman tilted her head, white hair wisping across her wrinkled brow, "x marks the spot, you are the treasure," the woman insisted in a scratchy voice, latching onto the girl's bicep with a surprisingly fierce grip. Kaoru paled, confused and slightly scared of the intense look the woman gave her, she must be out of her mind.

The old woman licked her lips, "I can _see._" She told the wary youth, trying to convey her meaning with her heavily creased eyes.

"Um, that's nice," Kaoru offered, looking for the entire world as if she wished to flee. Still, the old woman's grip remained firm, her eyes wild with intensity, perhaps even madness.

"The mark, you have the mark," the woman continued unabashed. "I have a gift, a treasure for the treasure." She smiled in what might have been an attempt at soothing Kaoru, as it was she stood debating whether or not to wrench free of the elderly woman and run up the road.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm sorry," Kaoru attempted to explain, "I have to go." The old woman frowned, looking crest fallen.

"She doesn't know, how could she not know?" The woman muttered to herself, her murky brown eyes met Kaoru's clear sky blue ones. "To _see_ is to know, I know, I know…" She muttered, suddenly distraught, shaking her head as she spoke. "Never mind, you must have the gift, you _must._"

"I-I," Kaoru stammered. The old woman glared, seeming more in control of her wits suddenly, her brown eyes appearing sharper.

"It is right here," she pointed to a badly worn knapsack, there was a tied bundle beside it, she slipped into rambling once more, "I have waited all day, many suns, I _saw _ye, always dance with the king. Know the mark, our king, he must be saved."

_Clearly she's old and a bit disorientated,_ Kaoru told herself, _Take whatever it is (within reason) and if she still tries to keep you here, run._ Decided, she allowed the crone to pull her towards the small bundles. With stiffness that betrayed her age the woman bent, pulling the oblong bundle upwards, it was long and thin and wrapped in twine.

"Here," she thrust it unceremoniously into the girl's hands, "Tch, not _knowing_, ye won't get far…" She sighed, "I have done what is to be done, my part to play, tell the king his people love him still." Kaoru didn't know any kings, but she nodded anyway, willing to placate the elderly woman. She continued her ranting, but it didn't make any sense, verily, it sounded nothing like Japanese anymore.

The hag continued onward, to her relief, and Kaoru quickly set back towards the market's main road. Walking a distance away she cautiously unwrapped the bundle, gasping at the familiar shape and texture of what was revealed. She turned, looking for the woman, but the crone was gone, vanished. With shaking fingers she drew out the 'treasure', an instrument as well known to her as her arm, sending a surge of gratitude to the odd circumstances that put it in her possession.

She wrapped it back up carefully, excited, running a finger down the smooth wood in awe. It seemed fate was smiling on her, how else could anyone explain the only weaponry she'd ever been any use with falling so conveniently into her possession? Not that bokkens were rare, but the more she pondered the elderly woman's words the more unsettled she became.

How had she known Kaoru was a girl? Most people mistook her easily for the boy she portrayed, and what about her strange knowledge about her birth mark, she'd traced the 'x' with precision, as if she'd _known_. It was all very strange, mystifying, but with determination she knew she didn't have time to think on whimsy and coincidence. She had to see if she could find work, and try to pick up gossip on the local slave trade (not an easy feat). Old women, birthmarks, and bokkens would have to wait.

But, even as she resolved herself, she couldn't help but recall the last time she'd held a wooden sword…

*Flashback*

_She was locked in a room._

_Her latest attempt at escape had been disastrous; she still bore the bruises of her supposed fiancé's displeasure as he discovered his pretty young bride intended to flee (again). Thankfully, with her face decorated by his fist with an ugly purple mark, he had decided to postpone the upcoming nuptials, but she had to wonder forlornly if it even mattered. _

_She didn't want a delay, she wanted her freedom._

_His treatment of her in the past month had worsened severely, and she'd soon learned there was a limitless amount of unspent perversion in the man her father had so callously promised her to. He was cold, demeaning, and exercised no self restraint in his sickening intentions for her. His belt left marks so deep these days she feared they would scar, not to mention the other marks of which there were a unpleasant variety, and he often amused himself by whispering to her of his "friends" and their desire to meet her._

_She shuddered. _

_Truly he couldn't be serious._

_But from what she knew of him, she only feared the worst had yet to come. _

"_Kamiya darling," he entered, appearing to her hardened eyes to be the devil incarnate. Sadistic, refined, he glided into her prison with a smirk. "Really dear, I hate to see you reduced to such dismal surroundings." He looked around at the small room he kept her in, the futon on the floor and the lack of window did make it seem very much like a jail cell. "Perhaps you have learned your lesson?"_

"_I hate you," She told him airily, "I would rather die than be married to you."_

"_Oh?" his green eyes were sharp, merciless, his tone cruel and taunting, "I think you will find death is a release I don't grant lightly, wife."_

"_Stop calling me that," She snapped, eyes flashing. He frowned, upset at her defiance, a slow devious smirk tainting his lips. _

"_Why pet? Does it displease you?" He enquired mockingly, "I think you are unaware of my own displeasure, or you would not provoke me so with your frivolous tantrums." _

"_They are not frivolous!" She insisted, rising to face him, squaring her shoulders. "I hate you, I find you vile and perverse, a lowly demon without a soul to sully. You are nothing but a worthless warped being, leave me alone." At first he seemed taken aback, but then his features flushed in anger, eyes narrowing into green predatory slits. _

"_For that, you surely realize you will enjoy my company tonight," He threatened darkly, looming as a severe and menacingly presence in the dimly lit room. Her stomach clenched ice cold, but she stood her ground, tired of his games. _

"_You don't scare me," she uttered frigidly, mustering all of her bravado. "I won't be silenced with your disgusting threats." _

"_Oh, really pet?" He asked, a scarily intense look flared in his façade, "I shall have to remedy that, a man should be feared and respected by all he owns. That includes you, my dear, whether you can come to terms with this is left up to your own discretion, but I'll have you know, your opinion changes nothing in the end. You are mine."_

"_I am not," She hissed, "I will never be."_

_In his rage he simply left, slamming the door behind him._

_That night, he endeavored to make her regret those very words. She knew when he came to collect her that it did not bode well, could see it in the excitement of his gaze. Repulsed, she attempted to fend him off, but he easily dragged her from the room, binding her wrists when she attempted to strike at him._

"_Untie me!" She whispered in acidic fury. He yanked the bindings, smirking as he pushed her along. _

"_In due time, sweet," he murmured, "I have a surprise for you." _

_Her pride urged her to let him know that no surprise from him was ever wanted, but her terror at what loomed in her future kept her mute. He was so cruel, and it seemed she had truly pressed his patience with arguing with him earlier. She assumed it was the belt again, knowing instinctively it was one of his favorite tools, and sincerely hoping he would not lash her as badly as the last time, it had hurt to sit for a week._

_He pulled her into a room she'd never seen, and once she glimpsed its contents she struggled harder than she ever had. Four men sat in seeming innocence, but their eyes were cold, hard, and predatory as they roved her flushed and trussed form. One smiled, and it curdled the blood in her veins, turning it to ice. _

"_This, pet, will curb your spiritedness," He chuckled into her ear, tugging her through the door frame with a sneer. She bucked frantically, desperate to escape this room, wary of the wooden pole in the center, the glee on her fiancé's face, and the reflected excitement in the faces of the men who watched them enter. _

"_I'm s-sorry," She whispered, turning soulful watery eyes to his flat green ones, "Please, I will do anything, just not this."_

"_Unfortunately, my sweet, this is all I require of you," He smirked knowingly at her immediate horror and distress, "For now." Dragging her forward he responded to his peers chuckles, introducing her as 'the fiery bitch I spoke of' and pushing her firmly towards the pole. _

_She felt adrift in a sea of insanity, pleading with her eyes, and only meeting heated excited stares that made her skin crawl. There was no mercy, no reprieve here. _

"_Undress," He ordered, shoving her forward. She gasped; mouth agape as she spun to face him._

"_W-what?" She demanded incredulously, folding her arms around herself as the onlookers guffawed. _

"_Do it; or I will allow them to," He told her with a small smile. At her balking stance he turned to the men, "Riley, would you like the honors?" The man he addressed smiled revealing white teeth, his beady eyes roaming her figure as he licked his lips. She cringed, mouth dry, pulse drumming. _

"_Touch me and I'll slit your throat," She told the man in question. He had a head of salt and pepper hair and had to be her father's age at least, but at her venomous comment, his toothy grin broadened._

"_Oh, she is delightful," a young blonde man commented, silver eyes impassive, "You were right to wait Alastair, I would be greedy with such a treasure myself." _

"_She's frightfully defiant," her fiancé responded, coming up behind his future wife's form to toy with her hair. Alastair inhaled deeply at the vee of her neck, tracing her body with his hands. "Yet I find it intoxicating." This earned hearty approval, the other men eyeing her in appreciation. She tensed, knowing she was trapped, terrified of what they might do to her._

"_What are you doing?" she asked him, turning so she could meet his jade colored eyes. He smiled, hands rising to cup her hips. _

"_Showing you off," he murmured huskily in her ear, "Now strip," at her outraged scowl he added, "or I will do it forcefully."_

"_My hands are tied," she pointed out stiffly, trying to buy time. Chuckling, his cat eyes glittered with barely hidden arousal and insidious intent at their situation, feeding off the budding anticipation the audience he'd summoned radiated for this first display of his now favorite toy. Once he broke her, she'd make a fine wife, and in the meantime he vastly enjoyed curbing her strong will. _

"_Allow me, my dear," his arm snaked to pull her flush against his form, the other slowly unfastening the buttons at the back of her neck. When she began to resist he clenched her middle harshly, growling gutturally into the shell of her ear, "The more you fight me, the longer this will take." _

"_If you care for me at all you won't do this to me," she uttered in desperation, choking back tears. He caressed her cheek mockingly; with a condescending expression towards her distraught profile he continued unclasping her dress' back buttons. _

"_Oh sweet, I care for you," he told her soothingly, and with a cutting smirk he added, "This is simply how I choose to show it." She tried to wrench free then, and ended up tearing the delicate silk dress in his brutal grip, the buttons spraying as the fabric ripped in two. The onlookers smirked, one lighting a cigar casually, as if this were normal. _

"_Please, help me," She asked of them, yet not one would meet her eyes. Their attentions solely focused on the dipping of the fabric at her chest, and the milky skin becoming visible beneath it. Bastards._

"_My pretty bride," he griped her silky black hair as she tried to stop his downward tug of her garments, "If you disturb our guests, I will gag that mouth of yours." With that cruel promise he yanked the decadent and now destroyed garment down off her slim form, exposing her thin white under dress. _

_She continued to struggle, crying out when another man rose and assisted; holding her while her fiancée tied a silken gag around her mouth. She tried to bite at the fabric to no avail, and with her wrists bound, her fiancé suggested with a smirk that a blind fold would be appropriate, tying another silken length across her wide sapphire eyes, blinding her. _

_Now defenseless, she whimpered, not sure whose hands toyed at her under garments hem, she felt a hand at the clasps, another at her hips. Then her under dress was also taken from her, and she was naked, exposed to all the two men's vicious eyes and hands. Blinded, she heard the other men join the first, their clothing rustles audible to her straining ears. She could hear their heavy breathing closing in on her trembling form._

_Disorientated she yelped when they pushed her back, feeling as if she were falling into nothing, something hard pressed at her back, the pole, she realized. Her tied hands were raised, held firm above her head, hooked above so that she couldn't lower them in a vain attempt to protect her modesty. When she was released from the multiple hands, she tried to run forward, only to have a strong yank pull at her ankles and waist as well as her wrists, they'd bound her well to the post, and it didn't give under her furious struggles. _

_Male chuckles punctuated her attempt, commenting at her body and its vulnerability. _

"_Pretty little tits," One said._

"_Prettier like this," she winced as without warning fingers pinched her nipple hard, twisting and rubbing it raw in a punishing caress. A hot wet touch replaced the bruising hold, a mouth, she realized, repulsed. She wiggled in a stunted attempt of escape and the teeth clamped, gnawing the tender nub between sharp incisors until she abated. _

"_Saucy bitch, look at her fight," one laughed, she winced as a slap connected across her chest, a pinch at her thighs, "I would pay a pretty sum for an amusement like this." Someone was hurting her chest, another running a finger across her lips, she wished she could see, could fight back, tears rolled down her eyes, making the silken blind fold damp._

"_Get your own," another responded with good humor. She felt hands tracing the bruises on her skin, the lash marks._

_Kaoru let out a loud whimper, trying to catch their attention while they toyed and prodded at her so callously. _

"_She likes it," one added. They continued their torturous advances, doing much the same as Alastair had done many times before, and worse, because she was utterly powerless to speak her mind, to move, to fight. The smell of them, cologne and cigars, was dizzying, suffocating, their chatter was malicious and degrading, as they took what they wanted with no regard for her. And for Kaoru it was too much, too humiliating, but they cared not. _

"_Of course," she whimpered as she felt her knees thrust apart, a hand cupped her at the center of her legs, "She loves it," a voice whispered gutturally in her ear, "don't you Kaoru darling?" A muffled shriek of outrage was her only response. Her fiancé chuckled darkly in the shell of her ear. She knew the sound of his laughter, it haunted her nightmares._

_Blinded, her other senses enhanced, decidedly for the worse, she could heard every greedy suck of breath, every rustle of clothing, their hands on her skin even made noise, a sickening sound. Their laughter and taunts stung her ears, scalding her with callous indifference to her muffled whimpers of pain and degradation. They clustered around her, in awe of her beauty although that went unvoiced, entranced as they tormented her unwilling body_

_She was drowning in revulsion, a blind panicked need to retaliate with no productive outlet, as she squirmed in her ties uselessly. Tears poured unchecked, she couldn't breathe, her lungs labored with sobs of desperation. _

_Suddenly they dispersed, their looming groping figures retreated, and she sucked in air, trying to grit in the sobs wracking her small frame. They spoke in murmurs, a distance away now, and she relaxed the slightest, letting out a quivering sigh._

"_Sh, my sweet," she tensed immediately, realizing her error as fingers brushed at the tears leaking from the blindfold. Her fiancé had remained nearly right in front of her, motionless and silent. Her pulse sky rocketed, her mouth growing dry in terror. _

"_Let me help," he crooned, his hands skimming down her captured breasts to release the pins, "Sh, pet," he soothed her like a child, condescendingly, as he loosened the ties and stroked her back. She was still crying, for some reason, she couldn't stop. _

_For a moment he simply soothed her, stroking her hair. _

_Blinded still, she couldn't read the malicious intent on his sinister features._

_Without warning he spun her violently, pressing her front to the pole, ensnaring her hair, he hissed with venom, "You will __**always**__ fear me." She let out a choked cry, muffled by the gag, and he held her firm, retying her in punishing jerks. Behind her, she heard the other men's snickers._

_Her pleas were held indistinguishable by the choking soggy silk, she trembled, afraid, naked, tied, she could feel him moving behind her. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she heard the snake like slither of a sound she knew too well. She tried to scream, to curse them, sobbing at her inability to prevent what would occur next._

_The first lash came like a thousand bee stings, slapping her flesh in a burning strike. The murmurs of appreciation fueled her humiliation and fear, these disgusting men liked it, were no better than the man who was doing this to her._

_He responded to a murmured comment one of the men made, but she didn't hear it, because he struck again at the same time, and again, until it was as if a steady drip of acid was being splashed across her skin, burned in searing lateral and horizontal whips. She screamed for a new reason, not from humiliation or anger, though those were still there somewhere, she screamed until her throat was raw out of agony. _

_They laughed, amused at her pain._

_Something important in her broke._

_The part of her that had blinding believed she would escape this twisted man._

_A bitter, older self was born in the sharded pieces, as she screamed like a banshee, and her skin parted under the merciless onslaught, the first few trails of blood tricking down her enflamed flesh. She must've passed out, somewhere in the pain and darkness, retreating to the oblivion of unconsciousness, curling up and falling back. It was too much, too cruel…_

_When she awoke Sanosuke was there, shaking her conscious, his eyes tight with worry and urgency. He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her like a child, darting from the prison she'd been locked in for six months, cursing himself for not being able to get to her sooner. She saw something then, something past the sun tanned troublemaker that used to make mud cakes and pull her hair, Sano had grown up into a strong, brave, and loyal man, her heart filled with pride for the person she considered an elder brother. Pride and gratitude, because she didn't know how she'd ever repay him for this._

"_Look, I even brought a bokken, in case we get into trouble," he showed her it when they paused, wary to cross the moonlit grounds, lest they be seen by a wandering servant or guard._

_The way he said it, so proud, so like the impulsive boy she knew made her clasp her arms around his neck breathing her gratitude in a reverent whisper, "Thank you," she choked out, her throat still raw from her screams. His worried eyes scanned her face, noting the bruise on her flesh with a parental outrage. _

"_Don't thank me yet little missy," He warned, pushing her down beside him in the looming dark, "Thank me when we're long and gone from this place, it gives me the creeps." He shuddered, his sentence ending just as the first cry of alarm sounded._

-*-End Flashback-*-

**A/N:** Who was happy to see Misao? A few guessed who she was in chapter four *pout* but I hope _some_ were still surprised. I really have to work at being better at being subtle I suppose… Don't kill me for lack of Battousai/Kaoru steaminess, plot is important too! *Dodges angry reader's knives* Yikes, more lime (lemon?) is coming! I swear! *runs from angry mob* Apparently not soon enough….LOL

**P.S.** I procrastinated so much that my reviews *gulp* built up to epic proportions, many thanks to those who think I'm worthy *humble bow* and for the rest, bear with me as I try and honor those who've stuck with my lazy ass this long…

**Odat: **Yes, Battou-chan (as he hates to be called and made a point of whapping me for after the last post) is indeed a very demanding person (but _you_ try saying no to a slightly hung over sword wielding assassin LOL). Thanks for you _very_ nice review, and wa-la Misao makes herself known. Just don't hate me for where's she stuck at right now *sweat drop*

**Reignashii:** Err… the slave girl _is _Misao, uh… _please_ don't kill me, but I felt like it fit…. You said 'please don't let it be her' so many times you made me nervous to post this! Now I have nightmares about Misao fans murdering me while I sleep….LOL.

**Brukaoru: **To answer your review, here is Sano:

_Sanosuke__**: *Glomp***__ She thinks I'm funny! YAY! *Happy Dance*_

_Author: Uh… Sano. *Points*_

_Sano: Yep? *Sees very enraged Megumi behind author* CRAP! Uh, bye Brukaoru…Owe, owe, owe… *Is being dragged off by his ear*_

**Kao-Misao1728:** LMAO, I suppose I am an evil author, although you were the bluntest in telling me so. I _have_ written more chapters, but I feel, based on you review, that I should elaborate. I was iffy, first of all, on posting this chapter at all based on how many people _didn't_ want the slave girl to be Misao, not to mention that this fiction was originally going in a totally different direction and the main plot line has been changed five times since its beginning, as well as chapters erased, rewritten, added to, ect…. In short, I am horribly indecisive and never satisfied with my own work. So if I don't post, it's usually because I'm biting my fingernails going _everyone is going to HATE this …_ Hopefully, I'm wrong.

**Otaku's Moon:** Thank you! I tried hard for the ship speak to sound authentic, by which I mean I watched the Pirates of the Caribbean too many times. LOL. Glad you liked it! I did get a lot more reviews saying the evil fiancé scenes were disturbing, so I toned it down this chapter (okay, just a bit, but still) and that will the _last_ torture scene for poor Kaoru. Yay? Next comes retribution, *cackles evilly* BTW, Kaoru is seventeen in my story.

**berry-tan: **Anyone who uses the words 'bloody amazing story' in a row deserves a personal thank you, kudos, and I hope that you like this addition to my Brutal Passions saga.

**Icyvfrost:** I feel I owe you a debt, you're comments about the characters that Kaoru needs to whap with her bokken (mainly the fiancé bastard, Battousai, and Yahiko if he doesn't remember her) inspired a fun little tid bit in chapter seven, and while this is _not_ chapter seven, when is _does_ get posted, you will get to see .

**Nao Nei: **I laughed to myself when writing the scene where Battousai falls into Kaoru's lap, it just sprang up on me and I started giggling to myself and now my coworkers think I'm insane, but no worries, they probably thought that before anyway….

**Sailor2Moon: **This 'kind' thing that they refer to first gets a semi explanation in the fourth chapter when Aoshi is thinking to himself (I know my Aoshi is _way_ talkative compared to the original, but I can't help it) basically they're just like normal people, only with gifts, they isolated themselves from everyone else and thanks to Tomoe's betrayal they were mostly all murdered except for the few that were captured. They aren't _really_ anything, just people with unexplained powers who trained as assassins, going with an age old plot device of 'once upon a time there was more to the world than there is now'. Shinto was behind it, because of some devious 'rule the world plot', and now has hidden the survivors in Alastair's slave trade. Oh, and each has a 'mark' either from battle or from birth that pairs them with their mate (see chapter one). Hope that settles some of the confusion.

**The Lady Meow: **Thanks for your nomination! For those of you who haven't read The Lady Meow's review, she has posted my story as a monthly poll to discover which fan fictions are best loved, and to inform readers of good stories. So far no one else has commented in my favor (lol) but the sentiment is _very_ nice, as is the site. THANKS! For any interested, I have included the link below to the board.

**.?topic=1125.0**

Honorable Mention: **kingdomfantasyanime453; Kokoronagomu; SomeoneYouKnowYetDontKnow; Ivy Tearen; Sunkissed Dreams; icecandy74l; Paramecio; .; ArtemisMoon87; ; Thorns of beauty; Minxmessenger; Ashley; chibichocolate02; joy; Kaiwren522; DrSweetnSour; kagomes heart; SriHellgirl25; mo; Kawaii-KeKe-Chan; Grace**

**A/N: **As you can see, I got way more reviews than I deserve; you guys are far too kind. The best way I can repay you is by getting my chapters out sooner, and I _will _try. *Group glomp* Thank you times a million, and until next time. *Waves bye-bye*


	6. Chapter 6 TEASER

**Brutal Passions**

**By: Demon Tsunami**

**A/N: **GAH! *Falls into a weeping huddle* My story was _murdered_ by a nasty vile computer virus! *Cries like pathetic child* So I had to rewrite_ everything _past chapter five, just when I was ready to post chapter six (and had completed 7 & 8). So, in light of my procrastination and everyone's loyal support, here is a 'teaser' which roughly equates to half of chapter Six, and will not have me responding to you lovely reviewers (sorry) in order to get it out pre-weekend. Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** Smut, language, violence, all the trimmings, and I will have Battousai gut and behead you if you didn't figure that out already. Remember 'mature' means you're above snickering at the word 'underwear' *snickers* or something like that.

**Chapter Six: **_**Teaser**_

Kaoru pressed her fingers lightly against the wooden gift, smoothly tracing its delicate curve with her fingertips, skimming down to test the stiffness of the red cloth wrap at the hilt. It felt like home, and she inhaled the memory of fresh grass, the sight of sunlight trickling through the dojo's windows, where she would practice, her feet sliding over the cool wood as her body, lithe and toned, went through the agile motions she'd practiced mastering since she was four. Hot tears misted her eyes, the memory was so fierce, so complete, if she closed her eyes she could almost hear her sibling calling out 'Basu' as his feet pummeled down the stairs, could see Sano, light and happy, resting on the porch, joking and laughing. _Home_…. All of it, these precious memories, were tarnished in the image of garish smoke devouring the one sanctuary she'd had in this world. Consumed by flame. Her brother, the last image of him was heart wrenching, his sweet little face shuttered in forced sleep, angry red droplets of blood falling from his temple.

"Kaoru," came a soft, husky male voice. Sano sheepishly peeked into the room, finding the girl staring listlessly at a wooden sword, her eyes pained with grief. He sighed, shuffling his calloused fingers through his spiky hair and gently seating himself next to her, his eyes lingered on her packed bags, the tension in her slight frame.

"Will I ever know home again?" she uttered softly, so softly he barely caught the words. Sanosuke patted her shoulder gently, his eyes going soft with affection.

"Of course you will, silly raccoon girl, it's not like you to get so melancholy," he teased with forced humor, "A few more nights here, and we'll move south, Megumi says the slave traders favor the more populated cities, easier to get lost there, easier to hide." Kaoru's deep blue eyes studied him mutely, her delicate brow furrowing her perplexed expression.

"Stay…here?" She bit her lip, closing her eyes against the assault of memories from the morning, the captain's fiery red hair encasing her, his breath, hot against her enflamed skin. "I want to leave," at his wary profile she frowned, "I collected coin, look," she held out the few gold and silver pieces she'd earned mucking stalls and weeding gardens. Sano's eyes, the color of bed rock, looked jagged with indecision.

"Jou-chan," he began carefully, eyeing her sideways, his hands clasped in front of him. "We must stay at least one more night, I have…promised someone as much." He winced, noting the way her expression melted from confusion, to a hard, ugly sort of comprehension. Her blue eyes, usually serene and luminous, eyed him like cut sapphires through narrowed lids.

"Ah," she said bitterly, "Would this someone be a certain pirate captain, the very one who entered my chambers, unasked and unwanted, the night before?" A angry flush stained her cheeks, as her dainty hands fisted into tight balls, "The same someone who locked you in a brig, offered my body to his crew, who murders people and buys whores with little regard for others, save for himself?" Her friend swallowed hard, his mind working furiously over what she'd said, and what she hadn't.

"Kaoru, look at me," he insisted, a wry grimace twisting his lips, she met his stare defiantly, "He is my dear friend, despite his faults, he…. Is more than what he seems, I wish I could divulge more, but I've been sworn to secrecy." At the hurt scowl on her features, he worried his lip, "He hasn't, that is, Kaoru…" a blush stole across his features, "tried to make any advances on you?" A dry, humorless chuckle echoed after his tentative question, the girl beside him suddenly looked very weary.

"Men," she said in a cold tone, "seem to sincerely believe, that my body is their good sport, and my mind, is not worth their time. Your _friend_, Battousai, is one of these men, he thinks to own me, like…." Her throat cringed at that name, that _man_, if he could even fit such a description, her supposed _fiancé_. Sano's eyes widened in belated understanding.

"You wish to go?" He asked her, ignoring the warning bells in his mind, the clenching of his gut. _By Danu Kenshin, what are your intentions…?_ He wondered to himself, the man he knew would never force himself on a lady, but he had seen through the years, the man he knew and trusted worn down by the world's cruelties, his mind and body hardened by bloodshed and the lust for vengeance.

Perhaps it was time to admit he knew very little of the stoic man anymore, he was not as he was when they saved Megumi in France, verily it appeared the man slipped farther and farther from reason and sense as the years moved by. His task to avenge his people had forced him away from the smiling Kenshin Sanosuke had known as a child, and made him Battousai, a merciless pirate who was in truth a shadow assassin, bent on one thing alone, killing those who had destroyed his home, his people. It was sad to think so, but Sano had not saved Kaoru from one man, simply to hand her to another of his ilk. What grieved him most were Aoshi's words, if the girl was truly Kenshin's mate, he may be taking the man's last chance at happiness from him. Yet he refused to risk his childhood friend on Battousai's second in command's intuition. He would not bear those consequences on his soul.

"Yes," she eyed him in question, "I will go, but…. will you come with me?" He chuckled, relieving some of the tension from the room.

"Ya don't think I've come this far, little tanuki, just to turn back now?" He teased, ruffling her hair. Kaoru's face, so often of late troubled and pensive, broke into a delighted grin as she squealed her relief and joy, toppling over the larger man in an impulsive embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tightened her thin arms around him as they toppled, hugging him tightly to herself.

"Air, Jou-chan, air would be nice," he murmured in muffled complaint. She giggled, allowing him to sit up, her body still in his lap, it may have seemed a bit indecent, but Sano was her brother, her trusted comrade, they used to tussle and spar all the time as kids.

Kaoru marveled for a moment on how people really never change. As he had often stepped between her and her father's fist, Sanosuke once again placed himself in danger to save the girl who he loved as a sister. Kaoru, the blue eyed tom boy who loved without restraint, who fought with a passion perhaps better suited to a man, but who protected those she cared for with little regard for herself, inspiring those who met her to do the same for her in return.

"Oh, rooster head," she giggled softly, "What would I do without you?" She kissed his forehead softly, making as if to move away. He griped her arm and gave her a swift bear hug, and once eclipsed in his massive form her nose crinkled at the scent of booze lingering on his tunic. Did the man never cease drinking? She rolled her eyes, letting the relief and joy mingle, when a cool chill suddenly slid across her neck, drawing her attention to a previously unnoticed figure lingering in the doorway.

"How touching," uttered a dark, hideously enraged voice from the doorway. He smirked, a cutting expression that could chill a man to the bone, "Don't stop on my account," he added in biting sarcasm, "make sure Sano's last moments are pleasurable, at the very least." His eyes flashed gold, like topaz lightning had struck their depths.

-*-**ONE HOUR EARLIER**-*-

In the village where he was born, raised to be a feared and respected leader, they were taught of death from an early age. Taught to respect its power, to never fear it's coming, because death would, on its pale horse, catch up to them all as they walked through the twisting path of life. The neighboring villages whispered of demons, dark magic and the like, avoiding the small settlement as if it simply did not exist, skirting it at every opportunity, lest the jewel eyed demons who resided there suck out their souls. Assassins, born and bred, their men were taught the art of shadow, how to control and use their gifts to protect the villages secret, its powers, but to never kill on whim, to never strike another down out of anger or desire. When Tomoe betrayed him, and he and those few left buried the mound of dead bodies, Kenshin's eyes, inexplicably, turned gold, and he could no longer summon regret when staring into the cold, listless eyes of the dead. It was if his very soul had withered, and he felt no more.

He knew only rage. A vile blackness marring his heart and mind, urging him towards his vengeance, towards his salvation, perhaps even towards his own death, if Danu willed it. Katsura found him in this state, mostly drunk, a stoic and grieving Aoshi at his side, and offered him a barter he could not refuse. Captain a ship, as proxy for the gold he would receive, and means of easy transport that would go unquestioned, and systematically murder and eradicate the slave trade from the dignified face of Japan. Battousai wanted nothing more, and the gentler side of himself that had shunned slaughter, had died with his people. A deal with the devil, although Kogoro was honorable, it was in fact he, Himura, that would soon know the depths of hell, where all that existed was blood, steel, and duty.

He already tasted copper on his tongue, a foul stench of decay that only the burn of whiskey could battle, or the taste of soft willing flesh. Eyes the color of topaz, sparking yet not quite sentient, surveyed the purple dusk of the island's sunset, another name had been slipped into that parchment at the tea house, another man would die tonight by his hand. A cruel look crossed his face, one that only a dreamer or a fool would call a smile, and his finger stroked the hilt of his sword like a lover, his mind whispering the song of death, murder, revenge. Aoshi could slip like a ghost, unseen because he willed it, this was his power, but Battousai's gift was one not of shadow, he instead bore a far more deadly art, the speed of Danu graced him, so quick all one might catch of him was a streak of red, a flash of ivory, no more than a blur as he passed.

He studied the side of a tavern, eyeing the cracks in the walls, the poles that held the roof, and with a feral agility that would shame a feline's grace, he gripped the side and leapt, four quick consecutive bursts upward and his feet touch the roof tiles, so softly that not a single shingle was jarred or rustled. As if given wings, he fled across roof tops, a streak of crimson against the purple and black sky, a silent angel skipping across roofs like a stone skips the water, if one could have seen it with their eyes, he would've been beautiful, terrifying, but beautiful. So unlike the grisly expression he wore; a cold mask of indifference, a grim set of doom.

Battousai spotted his target from above, the thin man had a waterfall of silver hair, and he chortled and crooned at the unwilling woman pressed to his side. Five guards, bulky and hardened men, shuffled a perimeter, keeping the drunken man safely cocooned by their massive builds. The girl sobbed, pleading, and in response the men hooted, cat calling, laughing at her distress, the man who surveyed the scene allowed his jaw to tighten, the only response her unfortunate death would bring. No witnesses, Kogoro said, not even a tear trekked tavern girl could be left with the image of him slaughtering her tormenters. He had learned his lesson from the slave boy, and would not repeat his mistake.

He followed the disgusting scene from above, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. His teeth gnashed as he waited atop another tavern, and came out a hissing exhale of relief when the six men reappeared, the tavern girl not among them. For some absurd reason the girl he'd been with that morning fleeted through his thoughts, her wide unassuming blue eyes, he was glad he would not have to face her tonight with innocent blood on his hands. Stealing himself once more against all musings, he tracked his prey, a demon from above, silent and deadly, ticking the minutes of the vile men's lives away in anticipatory patience. He thought of nothing save his blade, the next placement of his foot, the location of his targets as they drunkenly stumbled onward below.

Finally his vigilance was rewarded, and the target demanded they stop so he could relieve his bladder of the ale he'd swallowed in copious amounts throughout the day and evening. Having reached the edge of town, no available accommodations for such a task were readily apparent, suiting Himura's needs nicely. They grumbled and cursed, chatting in muttered voices as they reached a deserted ally, the guards standing at attention as their employer pissed onto the cobbled back street. Seeing his opportunity, so neatly and tidily laid before him, Battousai descended like a feather on the wind, silently, landing without so much as a thud behind the men's watchful eyes. To his dismay, the leader of the hired guards, the largest and most haggard, with the most fine of clothes, spotted him almost instantaneously, calling out a gruff cry of alarm.

"Hey you!" the burly man grumbled, "Back off, this is a private party." he warned in a surly slur. Battousai grinned, not out of humor, but out of derisive disdain, the men who were in charge of protecting this vile waste of flesh had not stopped themselves from indulging in the drink. They would fall more easily for their foolishness.

"Oh," he said in a lethal growl, a twitch of a smirk still tugging at his lips, "but I have an invitation." At the men's rancorous mutters of disbelief and insult his hand slipped to his sword's hilt, pulling the large blade free in practiced swiftness. This ended their debates on his state of mind and intoxication, and instead the slovenly mutters grew hostile as a scant few fumbled with their own weapons.

"Careful boy, wouldn't want ya to stick yerself with that tiny prick, best put it away, before I take it away," taunted the leader, his eyes gleaming in predatory assessment, mistaking the slim build of the well muscled man for that of a gangly youth who perhaps, wanted to test his steel against the big boys. Shame that they'd gut him either way, he mused in confident appraisal.

"I'll handle it," a thin, gnarled man with a wicked slash down his cheek and throat stepped forward, rubbing his chin whiskers, he had a collection of sharp daggers in his hand, concealed behind his back, and he graced the lone assailant with a toothy grin of anticipation. He died with that very expression in place, as Battousai's steel gouged his bowls, running upwards to his breast bone, and he fell to the dirty ally, lifeless the only sound a squish of blood, the rancid smell of feces and death rising from his cooling corpse. What struck the onlookers so oddly, was that it seemed as if the stranger hadn't moved, he was simply in the same stance as before, the kill had occurred in the blink of an eye, the only difference was the scarlet drops falling from the silver sword he held.

"A demon," one uttered in fear, crossing himself and whispering to Danu.

"By Danu, did you see that?" Another cried in alarm. The general consensus was that no one had actually witnessed the strike, save to see their comrade fall dead. "Tis unnatural, he's a devil."

"Bullshit," the leader spat, "Kill him." The remaining three advanced, their blades drawn, circling their lone prey with glinting eyes. Battousai easily dodged the throw of knives aimed for his heart, spinning to clash steel with one of them in the next instant, and ducking low to slice another's tendons in the same furious flurry of motion. The injured man cried agony, dropping down, his sword clattering to the ground.

Battousai's blade met a side thrust, sliding up the steel in a deafening sound to twist the blade from his attacker's grasp, turning just in time to meet another attack, skillfully beating back the two short swords in three clean thrusts. The man facing him began to sweat, his grips loosening as his fear swelled, the weapons fell, and his cry died in his throat, his severed head clunking ominously to the cobbled floor, rolling morbidly across the ground, his body following shortly after.

"KILL HIM!" Shrieked the wealthy man, who now cowered behind the guard's leader, "kill him NOW!"

Ignoring the cry, the remaining man turned to flee, his mouth gasping pain as the sword pierced his spinal cord and heart through his turned back, plunging through the ribcage and clean out his front. He gurgled blood, dying in agony as he slumped. The last of them crawled on the floor, like a snake, whimpering, his tendons sliced through and leaking blood down his boots, Battousai ended him swiftly, his sword jabbing through the man's throat, severing the spine and ending his pitiful attempt. The leader and his employer were all that remained, the silver haired man clutching at the burly one like a child hiding in its mother's skirts, eyes wide with terror.

"Kill him and I'll double your pay," he promised feverantly, a desperate note of hysteria coloring his nasal tone.

"My pleasure," replied the guard, freeing a monstrous two handed sword from his wide back, and smirking at the man who'd just murdered his men. Battousai met his clumsy attack with his unnatural speed, thrusting himself over the tall man's figure and behind his bulky mass. The guard spun, shock etched onto his chubby face, but it was too late. He bit through his tongue as the assassin rammed hard cold metal through his heart, a whimpered plea bubbling through the blood flowing down his throat. He fell to the side, eyes glazed and unseeing, and the silver haired man behind him began to sob pathetically.

"P-please, I'll give you _anything_, money? Yours. Women, property, you name it!" He begged sincerely, "You can have it all, just don't k-kill m-me." His words ended in a blubbered stutter of nerves. Battousai grimaced, flicking the blood from his blade, stalking the meager feet between them in a hostile advance.

"I am Battousai, I cannot be bought," he uttered in a frighteningly dead voice, "You, Tenshi Hinku, have bought and sold flesh, desecrating the name of not only you, but of Japan. For these crimes, you will die, by the hand of Ishin Shishi, and their assassin." His sword stuck into the man's thin belly, his organs spilling as it yanked out, he stumbled to his knees, screaming. With a move of his arm, Battousai freed the man of his head, it hung by a scrap of skin, lolling in a thick spray of blood to kiss his spine. Blood crusted red hair and pale skin, staining it with the death he had caused.

Cold, glittering amber eyes surveyed the six corpses, he wiped his blade on the slave merchant's tunic, sliding it home to its sheath. With a curt spin he walked from the ally, his mind a brewing pit of death and blood lust. Darkness ate his heart, but no guilt suffered his soul, his eyes flashed in cold calculation as he scaled to another roof top, fleeing from his own capacity for destruction. As he ran the cool wind caressed him, the moonlight bathed his path, and minutes later the icy tendrils seeped from his mind, transforming him from a tool of battle back into a man. With this returned thoughts of his destination, of the girl who waited there, eyes like the sea, skin like ivory, hair like raven's feathers.

_Mine_, he growled in satisfaction, the primal self rampant after such a slaughter. He would claim her, with pretty words or by his masterful touch, he would tame the skittish foul, lead her to him. His rashness cost him her trust, her willingness, he wouldn't repeat that mistake, he could be level headed, he was certain. Him eyes fluttered briefly shut, remembering the taste of her skin, the scent of her, like flowers and woman, the deep brown 'x' on her shoulder, _his_ mark, he was certain now. He'd never wanted another like he craved her, her passion to melt his ice, her innocence to curb his jaded temper. He'd speak with her, reason her reluctance away, he could accomplish this much.

The sight that greeted him when he reached her chambers, ran his blood like lava, an irrational, consuming rage, at the image of her slender legs around another man, her delicate hands touching _another man_, and lastly, he snarled in fury, her lips, kissing another man. A man who claimed to not desire her, but had her in his lap, his arms holding her tight, in a way she had never allowed _him_ to do. _I will kill him for this…._

-*-

"Uh…Jou-chan?" Sano toned in panic, "Get off me." Captain Himura stalked past the door frame, slamming the door so aggressively the wood cracked and shuddered. Kaoru, belatedly realizing what this scene might imply to the glowering pirate, hopped off her childhood friend as if scalded, making her look all the more guilty to hard, feral gold eyes. She shouldn't care, save for the hard, merciless glint in the watching man's eyes, the spray of dried blood coating his face and hair.

"Sanosuke," came his graveled utterance, his keen eyes surveyed the packed bags, roving between the two startled people before him, "I thought I made myself clear?" Sano blanched, swallowing, holding out his hands and letting out a weak chuckle.

"It wasn't like that Ken-"Sano's words ended in a strangled curse as a short sword stuck into the wall, millimeters from his skull. "SHIT, Himura! What the hell?" He eyed the blade parallel to his face with wide, saucer like eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky I will not kill an unarmed man," the red head growled, his eyes flickered yellow, like the heart of a flame. A flushed, emotional girl stepped between the two men, her chest heaving with her outrage.

"Stop this! Right now," She demanded, hands on her hips, "This is _my_ room, you, get out." She pointed to the door stiffly, blue eyes blazing. The captain _growled_, his eyes narrowing.

"You would chose him over me?" He uttered in a silky whisper. Kaoru stiffened self righteously.

"Always," she insisted firmly, ignoring the weak little gag of shock from behind her.

"She doesn't mean-" The spiky haired man began in nervous explanation.

"Oh, she _does_ mean," Battousai cut him off sharply, his eyes assessing the woman before him, "You leave me little choice, I warned you what would happen if you pitted us against one another, foolish wench." He took a menacing step forward, "When he dies, think on what part you had to play, fueling a man's jealousy is never wise." Kaoru paled.

"J-jealous….?" As realization settled her mouth twisted into a dissatisfied scowl, "You would kill over such a small misunderstanding?" She demanded hotly, "You worthless murderer." He sneered, nostrils flaring, jaw ticking.

"Move, now," his eyes trailed to Sano's grim profile, "I will deal with your sharp tongue after I finish my business with him."

"Sano is like my brother, you ignorant swine," she seethed, "you are being rash, and completely illogical."

"Oh, yes," he mocked snidely, "I wrap my body around my kin and kiss them all the time," he bared his teeth in a cutting grin, "you lie poorly."

"Oh, you're insufferable!" Kaoru griped with an eye roll, "Unlike you, some men can touch out of _comfort_ instead of plundering the flesh like a selfish pig!" She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist, his fingers digging into her tender limb hard, causing her to wince.

"Prefer his touch, do you?" he uttered in a soft, dangerous tone, he loomed over her, "I may have to lock you away to keep you from giving yourself to the nearest available man. For such a _lady_," he spat the word, "you sure tend to have the habits of a whore."

"Don't pretend to know anything!" she wrenched her arm free, "If only your mind was half as sharp as your temper!" Her eyes glittered with tears, why had she even _considered _that this man could be decent? She was such a fool. "You leave him alone!" She yelled shrilly as he attempted to brush her aside.

"Protected by a woman, Sagara? Have you no pride?" Battousai taunted darkly. The man in question shrugged, looking pale and wane with fear. From Battousai, he would take any protection he could get.

"You won't stab _her_… Me? I'm not so certain," he chuckled weakly, "Can't we talk about this, Kenshin buddy?" The red head tilted his head, a ghastly smile crossing his lips.

"If you can live long enough to speak its length, I see no reason why not, now, pick up the blade," His eyes flashed, looking startling in the mask of his pale skin and the crusted red brown blood droplets smearing it. "And die with honor." Sano went to reach for the sword, but a shadow cast itself over him, that of a hideously angered young girl.

"If you want to fight Sano, you'll have to get through me," Kaoru challenged, placing herself between them once more, her bokken grasped firmly in her hand. "I won't see you kill him needlessly." A tear stung her eye at the thought of her last protector dead, slain because of this foul man.

"Kaoru don't," Sano urged her; she had no idea who she was facing, what he was truly capable of. She thought him merely a pirate, unaware of his second trade, his skill in the art of sword and death, as an assassin.

"Listen to your lover, wench, I won't hesitate because of your gender," he uttered menacingly, "I will simply knock you aside and gut the spineless bastard who would hide behind a girl with a toy sword." Kaoru's cheeks darkened to a rose color, her eyes flashing at his callous insult.

"Firstly, you deaf man, he is _not_ my lover," she told him through gritted teeth, "Secondly, this is a _bokken_, and I could bash your very thick skull in with it, _easily_. Thirdly, I have a deal I wish to make." Her chin tilted up a notch in defiance, "Unless you are too cowardly to face a _woman_."

He arched an eyebrow sardonically, interest piqued despite himself, "And what deal would you strike with me?"

"Simple really, even _you_ should not be able to mistake it," she taunted, a curve to her lips, she was _mocking _him, "If I win this spar, you will walk out that door, leaving both myself and Sano completely intact, and _never_ cross our paths again." She eyed him, a terrible, horrible, conniving thought crossing her mind, almost too stupid to contemplate. However, what else did she have to offer? _I WILL win this…_ she told herself sternly. _There is no other option._ "In return, if you should win," she snorted her disbelief, "you can…" her words failed her, but she recalled the man behind her, the one she was protecting, "you can have me, for whatever you so desire."

"KAORU!" Sanosuke yelled in dismay, "Don't you dare!"

"Shut up Sagara," Battousai hissed, he eyed the brazen girl before him with a cruel smirk, "I accept, shall we shake on it?" Kaoru's nose crinkled.

"No, your hands are covered in blood," she said primly, "You may simply have my word." He nodded, chuckling to himself at her audacity, and unsheathed his sword. After a moment's thought, he flipped it so that the sharpened edge faced not her, but himself, he wanted to defeat her, not kill her.

"Kaoru, don't be foolish," Sano begged.

"I can handle this Sano, just you wait," She settled into an attack stance, a grim expression crossing her face, "Just like last time." Expect last time she'd wagered with a pompous spoilt rich boy, bartering her and Sano's life on her skill, and like the sexist fool he was, her ex-fiancé had accepted. Little did she know the man before her was deadly with a blade, his skill far outweighed hers, she assumed he would be decent at it, but was not prepared for him to settle into a flawless stance, a cold static in his eyes.

"Begin," he ordered, and she attacked, intending to bash his skull in. With a speed she'd never encountered before he deflected the blow, knocking her bokken from her grasp. _Oh no you don't_, Kaoru seethed, rolling and fetching her discarded weapon in a dizzying leap. It made her vulnerable, and he instantly attacked, preying on her distraction. Somehow, by the grace of Danu, she raised her wooden sword in time, his unsharpened blade bit deep into the wood, jarring her with the force of the blow so harshly her teeth rattled.

_Damn, he's fast_, was her only thought as he began his attack, testing her, toying with her in a barrage of blows, beating her into a corner with merciless accuracy. She barely managed to keep up, breaking out in a hot sweat as she moved to deflect his sword; again and again he came, with a swiftness that had her panting with exertion. He looked every inch the merciless demon, pitting himself against her, and she noticed with a growing despair he hardly looked winded, in fact, a errant grin was seeping across his stunning face, made macabre by the blood on his skin.

Battousai eyed the slim, furious girl before him, feeling a whole new wave of heat boil his blood, although for an entirely different reason. Would he have killed Sano? Not likely, but the threat was meant to show both how deadly serious he was about this prickly young woman, and how adamant he was about others not touching her, for some reason, he couldn't stand the sight of it. Her taunts had spurred his rage, as had Sagara's shameful wheedling, but he could admit he was never quite his usual controlled self after one of Katsura's missions, and the fault lay partially with himself. Yet she had challenged him, and curious, he couldn't help but accept. To his utmost shock she was skilled, although the style and teaching was one he couldn't place, she had had definite training, and excelled at it, apparently. Even in the face of his superior ability she didn't crumble, but met his unyielding force with a desperate stubbornness he couldn't help but slightly admire.

And, of course, she was beautiful in battle. Skin glistening with a light sheen, eyes burning blue, like the sea before a storm, her black hair a static mass around her roiling energy. His mouth went dry, his blood heated, his groin throbbed at the sheer power of her lithe form, how could such a delicate creature have so much strength? He wanted her more than ever, seeing her like this, waging against him with all her might, although perhaps their next battle would be better suited in his bed. He inwardly groaned at the image, an unneeded distraction, and set his thoughts back to testing her skill, he could've defeated her three times already, but he yearned to know the depth of her capabilities. That he could own her by simply winning was a temptation he could only fight so long.

Kaoru slipped her wooden sword upward, intending to parry his blow and beat him backwards as her slim shoulders touched the wall, so to prevent herself from being trapped, but the move worked against her. He slapped her sword aside like a mother would slap a naughty child, holding the dull edge of his blade to her slim throat.

"Concede," He ordered gutturally, his gold eyes burning into hers. She stiffened, the implications of those words crashing down on her, threatening to crush her with the burden of it. She had spent the last year running from a man who wanted to own her, just to be owned by another of the same ilk, a disgusting irony. She dropped her wooden sword in defeat, clenching her teeth against an errant sob. _Kamiya you fool, look what you've done…_ Who would save her brother now?

A hot tear trailed her cheek, and she inhaled a sharp pain, her mind chanting _fool, fool, fool_ like a morbid mantra. The captain smirked, sheathing his sword, and held out his hand, expectantly, triumph glittering in his strangely colored eyes.

"Kenshin," Sano began softly, startling them both. The red head turned, a sneer on his face. "Is this how you want to win her? By force?" His question was very careful, very solemn, and so different than his usual manner that the words struck home. Battousai's eyes widened a slim fraction, turning to settle on the girl. Her shoulders were slumped, misery eating at her whole form, her lip trembled but she squeezed her eyes closed, refusing to let him see her cry. He sighed.

"Perhaps she shouldn't have made such a rash bargain," he pointed out stiffly, forcing indifference into his tone. Her hand trembled, but she didn't look at him, like a statue she stood, waiting. He gritted his teeth, "Kaoru," her eyes flew wide, meeting his in shock, that was the first time he'd said her name, "come." He beckoned with one hand. She swallowed, rubbing her fist against her eyes to stop the tears that threatened.

"Himura," Sano said gravely, "Think, how is what you are doing better than slavery?" The assassin's breath came out a hiss. Damn Sagara.

"Because," he uttered softly, looking into her fearful eyes, so hooded with despair, "I will not force her to do anything she doesn't desire, I just…" He clamped his mouth shut, and then admitted what he'd rather not, "need to have her." She gave him a quizzical look, swiftly followed by skeptical disbelief.

"Why?" she asked, perplexed. He eyed her possessively.

"Because you are mine," he evaded simply. Uncomfortable he turned to Sanosuke, "If that's all, I do believe we will retire." His glare dared the man to contradict. Sano peered at him thoughtfully, but said nothing.

"B-but you just said I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want," she protested, her voice wavered with emotional overload. His lips thinned into a tight line.

"I will wait for your permission to have your body in my bed," he corrected sternly, "but we had an accord, you are mine, and as such I'd like to keep an eye on you." His gaze flickered to her packed belongings, "As you seem to have issues with staying put." Kaoru huffed, frowning.

"Can't I sleep here?" She pleaded. He glared down at her, seizing her arm.

"No," he uttered darkly, "If you have problems keeping your word, I will continue where I began," his eyes glanced at the silent Sanosuke meaningfully. Kaoru seethed.

"Bastard," she quipped.

"Wench," he growled, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, she squirmed uncomfortably for her freedom, "Can nothing ever be easy when it concerns you?" he muttered the last more for his own benefit than hers.

-*-

**A/N: **Now here's where I usually say something witty and thank my wonderfully patient reviewers…But…. This is a teaser so I'm using it as an excuse to be lazy (don't beat me) and will instead recommend a few 'do not miss' fictions as was inspired by **Edward Wallbanger**'s amazing author **feathersmmmm**. Which is a great fiction, full of humor until your chuckling out loud, check it out!

**Her Existance** by** Mirel-F** & her new fic **Midnight Wings** carry everything essential to a great RK fiction. Smut, angst, action, love, despair, I cried when reading the first and am helplessly addicted to the second. Way kudos worthy, check it out.

**Nightfall** by **Lady Shiin ** It's incomplete and looks like it'll stay that way, but still worth the read. A dark A/U with futuristic Sci-Fi that blew my mind. _Very _hot Battousai.

Sadly, those are all my RK recommendations (save for the ones on my favorite list), for other fictions these ROCK….

For any Red Eye fans, or just looking for something new _anything_ by **NicolinaN** is worth the look-see. She has a way with dark-sexual-edge-of-your-seat stories that made me read everything she's ever written.

Also **We Want Her Rippner** by **CamiliaAnn **was very awesome, another edge of the seat one and I admit Jackson might just be the sexiest 'manager' ever. Possessive men with guns, what's not to love?

I know, I'm lame, but I've been seduced by Twilight fanfiction despite my intentions to never be….

**High anxiety** by **edwardsbloodtype** Fell in love with this fiction, very 'yearning' but I don't want to be a plot spoiler, as good as the book was before Hollywood and modern capitalism made it a fad for every thirteen year old with a set of plastic fangs. But it is all human, still worth it, Edward is a bad boy and well….YUM.

**The Submissive**__by **Tara Sue Me** _adult_ fiction for sure, explores S/D in a very enthralling, have to finish it way, and the sequels live up to the first. I was addicted, am addicted, and the author graciously (unlike me) updates _every_ Tuesday, making it the highlight of my Tuesday, naturally.

Lastly, Labyrinth fans unite, I love these….

**White Rabbit** by **Rhiannon A. Christy **Short fun little read, with a dominating sexy Jareth and a lovely ode to the song it's titled for.

**Of Cupid and Psyche **by **Chibi-no-oneesan** Any fan of Labyrinth and the days of King Author will love this beautiful little mesh into a world where nothing is what it seems. A modern day faerie tale with so many twists I have a crick in my neck. Worth every spine adjustment.

For more…. Check out my favorite stories. For those of you rolling your eyes and asking why my opinion matters…it doesn't. Still, I like to give it.


End file.
